Tortured Loss
by Lola422
Summary: AU Charmed xover BellaxEdward What if Bella was a Charmed One? Bella's been a witch for only 3 months. It's been 7 months since she's seen the Cullens. Edward's left and Alice doesn't have a vision of her jumping off a cliff. What if Fate steps in?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Ok, this should go without saying but I do not own Twilight or any other book. Believe me, if I did would be making loads of money and vacationing in Italy -no pun intended.

Author's Note:

This story is set after New Moon but before Eclipse.

It has a sort of Charmed xover.

It's AU & Bella has 2 sisters who are in love and engaged.

Bella's sisters are Alyssa (15) and Piper (19). She's extremely close to them both. They're witches and Piper's fiance, Leo, is an angel (literally) + Alyssa's fiance, Sean, is a good demon. The three sisters are witches and Charmed Ones. More on this later in the chapters. I think that's about it but if you have any more questions pm me and I'll try and respond A.S.A.P.


	2. Prologue:My Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other book. Duh!!!

Bella P.O.V.

"What?" I yelled over the phone.

"Sorry, sis, but there's a, erm, _family emergency,_" my sister responded.

"I'll be right there." I sighed.

I knew that was code for 'There are demons we need to vanquish and we can't do it without you'.

Damn, I'd have to tell Jake I can't come over tonight. He'd be extremely disappointed but he'd understand. He was the only one who knew about my little secret. Actually my huge, monstrous, enormous, gigantic secret. That my sisters and I were witches, also known as the Charmed Ones.

We had but one small, trivial duty. To save people from the existence (so to speak) of evil. Gee, what fun. Not! Oh well, at least it keep my mind off the C- certain people.

I'd gotten my powers 3 months ago and still I was having trouble handling everything. At least I never had to see his disgusted look when he found out who or what I really was.

Didn't that count for something? I sighed.

Why was life never easy? I thought. I was annoyed at having to call Jake to tell him I couldn't see him tonight. But I was also grateful. Grateful that my, er, _duty_ would leave me exhausted. Grateful I'd be able to fall into a dreamless sleep. Grateful I wouldn't have that nightmare tonight. The nightmare I never seemed to escape. A nightmare that haunted my dreams and my consciousness. A nightmare that never relents in its agony. A nightmare that's been going on continually for the past 7 months. A nightmare _he_ started...

I couldn't bear think his name. I couldn't bear to think of the pain. I understood why _he_ left, though. I wasn't perfect as _he_ nor could I ever hope to reach _his_ level of perfection. I'm not beautiful or anything. I'm not amazing or indescribable. I'm not like _him_. I understand this all. The thing I don't understand is how could I have believed _him_? How could I have believed _him_ when he told me I was beautiful? when _he_ told me _he_ lov-?

No. I would not go there. I would not torture myself with the pain of _his_ loss. I would endure my grief in silence for the rest of my days. Though I don't understand how I could have believed _him_, I've never for one second regretted loving _him_. Never. I could hate myself but I could never hate _him_. The price for loving _him_ is misery and I am truly paying it.

AN: This is my first fanfic. I hope it's ok. Do you believe that I should continue it? So tell me what do you think? Hate it? Love it (hopefully)? Anything at all? Press the cute little button at the bottom and review. Come on you know you want to.

-Lola 422


	3. LifeChanging Words

Disclaimer: Ok guys, you know the drill. I'm not Stephenie Meyer + I'm broke. Yep, life sucks.

Chp. 1

I ran down the stairs of Charlie's house and was nearly out the door when Charlie caught up with me.

"I'm going to see Jake," I lied. He barely looked up from the TV and grunted something incoherent. I took that as an OK so I called Jake and told him about the situation. I knew he'd cover for me.

I walked into the woods and found Sean. It's an unspoken thing that whenever there's an emergency Sean comes to get me. I've known him my entire life, seeing as how he's 167. Though he doesn't look a day over 19, he's extremely mature. He's like my big brother. My very loving, annoying, overprotective, big brother.

When Sean and Piper found out _they_ left, they tried to find _them_. Only when I started crying and threatening to harm myself if they destroyed _him_, was when they stopped searching. Piper & Sean are like my mom & dad. Yes, I love Renee and Charlie but they're the ones that have always been there for me. They've never let me down. Piper's the one I always ask for help. She's like my rock, my foundation. Sean has always been there for me, in a way Charlie wasn't. I love them both so very much.

Alyssa and I practically never fight. Piper and her, yes. Her and me, no.

She comes to me whenever she needs help and advice. In a way, I'm her mom. She loves shopping. If shopping was an Olympic Sport, she'd win the Gold every time.

Sean's expression brought me out of my thoughts. For some reason, he looked angry. Very angry. I didn't quite understand why.

"About time," he snapped.

"I had to provide Charlie with an alibi," I snapped back. "Why are you so mad?"

He glared at me, then took a deep breath. He looked like someone with really bad news. This worried me immediately, seeing as how the only time he looks like that is when someone is in mortal danger.

"Oh my goddess, what's wrong; is Piper okay, Alyssa, Le-?"

Sean interrupted my ramblings, "They're fine, don't worry, it's just..."

"Yes?" I was starting to panic.

"Tell her or show her?" he started muttering.

"What the hell's going on?" He was about to give me a heart attack.

He sighed again and said three words that I felt would change my life,

"I'll show you."

He took my hand and we were gone in a flash of burning, red-orange flames.


	4. Thrice Hit

Disclaimer: It's mine, all mine. -Evil Laugh- Oh wait, that was a dream. Darn, I guess I don't own Twilight after all.

Here it is guys: Chp. 2

In a matter of seconds, we were in the Manor. The Manor is a Victorian-style, two-story house. My sisters and their fiancés live there. It was bequeathed to us by our grandmother when she died. The Manor is in San Francisco. I can be found there almost every single day, especially now. It's more my home than almost any other place in the world because almost everyone I can't live without is there, with the exception of E-

Of no one. Of no one. I kept trying to convince myself. I shook my head of any potentially painful thoughts and wrapped my arms around myself. Sean noticed and his expression turned to a grimace. He pulled me gently towards the living room. There, I found my sisters.

The first thing I noticed was their expressions. Alyssa looked nervous, almost panicked which is unusual for her, seeing as she's always ridiculously bubbly and happy. It was Piper's expression that almost made my heart stop, though. She was always so cool and collected, rarely expressing her feelings to anyone (me being the exception). Today, she had a heart-breaking expression.

Her pain radiated through every inch of her body. It hurt me to even look at her. The thing I didn't understand was that in her eyes there was also a sort of pained joy. At least I knew no one had died. But whatever it was, it was very close to Death. I started to hyperventilate.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" I yelled.

Utter silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"Please, Piper, what's going on?" I whispered.

My sister, the mother who raised and looked after me, looked at me with her beautiful hazel eyes and said, "We have a problem."

"...Someone was attacked by a demon or warlock," she continued.

"That's it?" I asked semi-relieved.

"Not exactly," she replied, anxiously.

"Alright, then what happened?" I said slowly, as if speaking with a child.

She seemed to regain some control over her emotions and replied,

"Someone... was attacked by... something, and we need to find out what before it comes back. They'll have to be watched and it's-"

"Wait, it's more than one person?" I asked.

"Possibly."

"Will you people please stop with the cryptic messages; you're like an episode from _The Twilight Zone _or something!" I blurted, exasperated.

Again utter silence. I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Ok, I don't know why I can't go demon hunting instead, but fine let's go babysit," I continued. I never watched over people. Demon hunting proves a most distracting pastime and I get focused when I do it instead of sitting around with way too much time on my hands. I decided not to argue, though. I was too curious at the moment. I figured I could just ask these innocent people/innocents what'd happened or something as soon as I got there.

Alyssa looked sorrowful, Piper looked pained, and Sean was even angrier if that was even possible. Different emotions, yet there was an emotion the three shared equally: indecision. I stayed quiet. Whatever it was had to with me, or they wouldn't be hiding it so badly. I didn't like what they were doing. It felt like they were omitting something or lying in some way. This reminded me of someone else who'd lied to me. Someone else who'd given me a glimpse of heaven. Someone who I thought had felt the same way. I felt a tearing pain, deep in my heart.

Piper's expression (thankfully) brought me out of my reverie. I could tell she knew _who_, -wince-, I was thinking about. She appeared to then reach her decision and her face was transformed into fierce determination.

"Let's go," she commanded.

She grabbed my hand and muttered a spell to take us to these innocents. I only saw a glimpse of Sean taking Alyssa's hand and we were off.

On the way, I asked Piper, "Leo's babysitting 'til I get there, right?"

"How did you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "The only time Leo's not by your side is when he's _working_; besides, you two are like gum and a shoe."

Piper raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"You know," I explained, "one of you is the gum which sticks to the shoe and the other's the shoe which in its own way sticks to the gum by not letting it go."

She stared at me for a minute, before laughing and rolling her eyes.

"I never said I was any good at this analogy stuff," I muttered.

At least, some of the pain was gone from her eyes.

"So, these people aren't completely human, right?" I inquired.

She looked shocked, then smoothed out her emotions.

"How did you know?" she demanded, her voice nonchalant, yet tense.

"Well, you said Leo's watching them; they were attacked which means they probably saw their attacker; and it'll be hard to provide them with an explanation as to why I'm watching them; unless, I don't have to hide in the bushes or anything, will I?" I finished, warily.

She seemed relieved about something.

"Nope, you won't have to hide in the bushes, but when today is over I wouldn't blame you if you did," she muttered.

"What ar-?"

"We're here," she told me, mock-cheerfully.

"Finally," I replied.

It was strange. My sister wasn't a novice at being a witch so why did a spell that got you somewhere in about a minute, take five? It was almost like my sister didn't want us to get to our destination...

We were suddenly in front of a white, four-story mansion. It was beautiful and the forest nearby looked threatening, yet peaceful. The mansion appeared to be extremely luxurious, like wealthy people lived here. I could only imagine what it looked like on the inside.

Piper walked up to the front door and went in, all the while pulling me along.

Suddenly, there was a voice screaming in my head; telling me that I was missing something obvious; telling me that I should turn back; telling me to do _anything _but go into that house...

I hadn't taken more than a few steps into the house when three things hit me. One: There was a sweet smell, like a wondrous perfume. It smelled amazing. Two: Realization. I started to connect the dots or more accurately the emotions. This was why my family had acted the way they did, why they'd looked pained and angry. But this was impossible. I had to be dreaming. Yes, of course that was it. I was dreaming and any minute Charlie would come to tell me to get ready for school or something. This sent me spiraling into a pool of depression. I closed my eyes vacillating over whether to wake up or continue this dream for as long as possible, knowing fully well the misery would kill me when I awoke, when suddenly I was attacked.

All I saw was a blurry, pale figure as it pounced on me and my entire world went black...

AN: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry I haven't been able to thank some of you through a pm or something but I was busy writing this chapter. I decided to make it a little longer so chapters will take a bit longer than usual. I hope you guys liked this one.

BTW: Innocent is exactly what it sounds like: innocent people. They use this term in Charmed when talking about good people.

Remember to Read & Review please because when you guys review it tells me how I'm doing on the story so far!!!!


	5. Wanting To Forget

Disclaimer: Ok, the day I own Twilight is the day pigs fly (wait a sec, with how advanced technology is becoming...) never mind I will never own Twilight!!!

Chp. 3

I woke up to a disconcerting sound: Silence. Though, I could have sworn I'd heard someone counting down 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, just as I awoke.

I remembered my dream and felt a pain deep in my chest. I sighed and opened my eyes slowly. There, hovering over me, with a concerned expression, was Alice.

My body was frozen in shock. I couldn't believe it. Seven months of not seeing her and here she was. She looked exactly the same as the last time I'd seen her, yet there was an almost imperceptible difference about her.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," Alice cried.

"What happened?" I groaned, "I feel like I was hit by my truck."

"That's my fault, see," Alice continued, "It's been a while since I've seen you so I hugged you a little too hard on top of the fact that you must have been shocked to see us, or at least that's what Carlisle said, and you passed out."

I was semi-surprised to see that she'd said all this in one breath; then again, vampires don't really need to breathe. I looked closer at Alice and realized what had made her seem different: her dark, black eyes. Yet, her eyes themselves weren't what made her different: it was the sadness she hid behind them. Oh my goddess, what if something had happened to her brother? What if this was also why my family had looked so sad? What if _he_ had been damaged beyond repair by another vampire? Or even worse... what if _he_ was... dead?

I immediately started hyperventilating. I felt sick to my stomach. My vision became blurred and I started to tremble uncontrollably. I felt something trying to escape from my body. Many of my long-hidden emotions started to burst forth. I felt my sobs before they started. I couldn't seem to hold anything back. I was in the deep recesses of my mind, trying to regain control. I vaguely heard Alice's voice screaming for Jasper. I felt his hand on my shoulder, trying to increase the effect of his power but it was useless. I knew he couldn't help me. No one could.

Alice cradled me in her arms while Piper grabbed my hand and rubbed it steadily. I eventually calmed down and felt ashamed.

"You have no reason to feel ashamed," Jasper said, kindly.

I looked at him and laughed hysterically. Alice and Piper looked wary.

"Just tell me," I begged.

"Tell you what?" Alice asked, confused.

"_He's_ dead, isn't _he_?" My mouth moved but no words came out.

Alice seemed to understand me all the same.

"What? No, of course not. _He's _alive, I swear it."

I looked into her eyes but could find nothing to tell me she was lying. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and felt as if not just something heavy had been lifted off my shoulders, but an entire house.

"Bella, did you really believe that if that had happened I would have showed you instead of told you?" Piper asked, her voice incredulous.

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's just everyone looks so sad, like someone died so I got scared. Even you, who's always so calm."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but Jasper elbowed her in the side. She closed her mouth but looked as if she'd swallowed human food.

"So everyone's fine?" I checked.

"Yes, Bella _we're _fine," Alice replied.

I became better aware of my surroundings and realized I was in a huge room with various couches and sofas. The walls were a soft, baby blue. There was a TV in the middle of the room & what looked like a thousand-odd dollars entertainment system. I then noticed Rosalie in the room shooting Alice dirty looks. I looked closer and realized that the entire Cullen Clan minus one was in the living room. I quickly looked away and thought about how the entire family had seen my breakdown. 'At least I didn't throw up on Esme's floor,' I thought. This thought gave me very little comfort. Where was _he; _was _he_ out hunting; wasn't he supposed to be with _his_ family? Maybe _he_ didn't want to see me and was hiding from me. My eyes started to water. 'Don't think that, don't think that,' I repeated to myself, like a mantra.

I felt a sudden calmness descend over the room and smiled at Jasper gratefully.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes," I said, embarrassed.

I stood up, looking for Alyssa and Leo.

"Leo went to the Elders to ask if they had an idea as to what's going on and Alyssa went to check the Book of Shadows," Piper said, her tone unhappy.

I knew she'd read my mind. She was the only one who could. I could read hers too whenever I chose but she couldn't read mine unless I let her. Because of our strong connection, we'd gotten this shared power but it was only limited to each other.

So Leo was with the Elders. No wonder Piper was unhappy. The Elders are kind of like our supervisors; they help us out occasionally but can be tremendous pains. The Elders consist of men and women who enforce set rules that the magical community must follow. Whitelighters, sort of like guardian angels, are their employees. Leo was born in the 1930s and died in World War II. Because he was such a good person, the Elders turned him into a Whitelighter. Whitelighters can never get sick, old, or die. They do have to eat and for the most part are human. It's as if their bodies are a thousand times better than regular humans.

Piper knew Leo as our plumber and didn't know he was our specific Whitelighter until recently, even though they'd started dating a little less than a year ago. They were head-over-heels in love with each other and Alyssa and I already accepted him as a brother.

Damn, I didn't have the excuse to go check the Book because Alyssa beat me to it. Piper must have known ahead of time. The Book of Shadows has been passed from generation to generation of witches in our family. It's this really big book that has spells, potion recipes, & it's like a Magical Community Encyclopedia. You can find almost anyone in it. Every witch of our lineage has added something to it and the Book has become part of our family.

"You know mayb-" I started to say.

"There's no need for you to go to the Underworld because Sean's there now," Piper interrupted.

She knew that I was looking for an excuse to get out of there. I didn't want to stay here. It hurt too much. I loved them, really, but I didn't want to mourn anymore. I'd already had them ripped from me once. To have them ripped from me again would be a thousand times harder than before if I got attached again. I needed to be free. I needed peace, inner peace. I tried to pretend that I was happy that _he_ wasn't in the house but I knew I was only deluding myself. I was trying to stop myself from wishing to see _him,_ because I knew the pain I'd feel when _he_ wasn't there again would completely and utterly destroy me. There would never again be even a semblance of normalcy for Charlie or Renee or my brothers & sisters. I couldn't afford reminders. I didn't want this. I wanted to be home with my sisters, talking and watching movies. For the first time since _he'd_ left me, I wanted to forget.

I felt lethargic all of a sudden and for the second time that day, I lost consciousness.

AN: OMGSS. I'm so sorry I took so long but all my energy went into studying for like 6 tests I've had in 3 days!!!! This chapter was more of a filler because if I decided to really write all I wanted it'd be too long. I will update sooner with a longer chapter and I finally have more ideas for this story including when _he_ makes his appearance (LOL)! Please remember to read & review so I know if you liked this chapter!!!

-Lola422


	6. Too Far

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Twilight, I'd end up with Edward.

So I don't own any of this.

OTTNC

Chp. 4

After waking up, _again,_ Alice gave me a tour of the house. Neither of us mentioned her absentee brother and for that I was grateful. She showed me all of the rooms. I laughed when I saw the size of her closet. It was bigger than her actual bedroom! I had to admit, though, she had some really nice clothes. Just nothing I could ever picture on myself.

We'd gotten down to the end of the hall when she paused in front of a door. She stared at me cautiously and I only nodded. When she opened the door, I let out a gasp.

_His_ room was like a replica of the one in Forks. Everything was in the same place as before. There was something strange about it, though. It looked like no one had lived in it in months. It was clean, not dusty, yet it exuded an air of emptiness. It appeared as if it'd been left behind. Left behind & forgotten. I realized that that comparison didn't only apply to _his_ room.

I closed my eyes and left the room with Alice. When we returned downstairs, Alyssa, Leo, and Sean had returned.

"Okay, now that everyone's here I'll be filled in," it came out as a command rather than a request.

Alice was the one who spoke first,

"This all happened yesterday. This new boutique opened yesterday, only a few miles from here. It was open late until around 10:00P.M. Jasper had stayed home because he hadn't hunted in a while and as I didn't see anything bad happening, I didn't tell anyone else to come with me.

I was coming back at around 10:30, when I heard someone behind me. Next thing I knew, I was thrown onto my back. What was even more shocking was the fact that it was a human. He put his hands over me and muttered something. I felt something leaving my body, but before he'd absorbed whatever it was entirely, Leo appeared. Leo orbed me home and after telling him I was a good vampire, he promised to come back with the Charmed Ones. And well here you are."

I was in a state of shock. My mind was still trying to process what she'd told me. So apparently, demons and warlocks could hurt them. This was not good. Another thought dawned on me. Maybe she didn't "see" anything coming because Evil was immune to her power.

"Leo, did you see her attacker?" I questioned him.

"No, it was too dark and the Elders didn't know of anything that 'absorbed,'" he said, frustrated.

I knew he was upset because he didn't like us getting thrown into something without any knowledge. I didn't like being in the dark, either. I could empathize. I turned to Sean.

"Did you hear about anything out of the ordinary in the Underworld?" I asked him.

Sean had many sources in the Underworld but it was dangerous for him to be there. He'd turned to good 13 years ago when he first met us. His enemies usually consisted of different forms of Evil that wanted us dead. Sean appeared when I was 5 as my next door neighbor's "son". He was "6". He can sort of go from Baby to Toddler to Teenager to Adult (though not necessarily in that order) and still retain the maturity of his mind. It's an extraordinary and extremely useful power.

"Nope, nothing," he replied disgusted.

I saw Alyssa throw him a dirty look. She didn't like him going down there often. Even when I went down there, I performed a Glamour spell to disguise myself. Sean, though, preferred to take risks.

"Before you ask, I went through the entire Book, even going so far as to see if there was anything that could take away a person's soul, substance, or essence and nothing," Alyssa chimed in.

"Great," I said, sarcastically.

I looked at the time: it was 10 p.m. Damn, Charlie would kill me. I was half an hour late! Today was Sunday; I'd probably be grounded for the week.

"Relax," Piper responded, "I called Charlie and told him you'd be coming to stay with us until next Monday and I said I'd pick you up from Jake's; so, technically you haven't arrived yet. You can call him tomorrow."

I grinned. Piper thought of everything. Then, something dawned on me.

"Wait, when you said I had to babysit, you meant for more than a few hours didn't you?" I said, horrified.

"Only until this is resolved," Piper said, innocently, "You're the only one that can; Alyssa has school, Leo has other charges, Sean & I both have to work _and_ go to school, and you're the only one that has a week off, seeing as how that water main pipe burst in the school."

And with that, Piper, Leo, Alyssa, and Sean left.

It felt so awkward being alone with the Cullens. Most were extremely nice and silent, as if there was something they wanted to say. Rosalie was the only one glaring at me. Oddly enough, it made me smile. It was the only thing that was the same.

"Would it make you happier if I started glaring at you?" Alice asked, half-serious.

This elicited a giggle from me and broke most of the tension. I went around the house casting protection charms and spells. Alice followed me around, curious and amused. She was like a child, full of questions. Eventually, she led me to her room and gave me some pajamas. I curled up on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, when I awoke I screamed. Alice's big, wide eyes were staring at me. I heard Emmett's booming laugh from downstairs. I flushed embarrassedly and Alice pointed towards the bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I came out to see an outfit laid out for me on the bed. I changed quickly thinking, 'Some things never change'.

I went downstairs and Alice met up with me. I could smell pizza and let the scent lead me into the living room, my back turned towards the front door. Next to the pizza, I found some healthy-looking, tofu food.

I grimaced and started to devour the pizza. Alice only stared at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want any?" I innocently asked her.

She let out a snort of disbelief and stopped staring at me.

"I'm surprised you got me pizza for breakfast, not that I'm complaining," I told her after I finished.

"I didn't, Sean brought it," she continued, "I did, however, get you the tofu food."

"I always knew Sean was a good demon," I replied, ignoring her second statement.

"Speaking of demons, why didn't you ever tell me you were a witch?" she asked, hurt. "Didn't you trust us? Me?"

"I couldn't tell you, Alice," I said, hoping she would leave it at that. I should have remembered who I was conversing with.

"Why?" she questioned, persistently.

I made sure my expression was emotionless before answering.

"Because you'd all left," I whispered, "I got my powers only three months ago."

"Oh," she responded, her perfect features turning sad.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where is your brother?"

I hadn't noticed Jasper slip into the room.

"_He's... _somewhere; last time _he _called _he _was in Brazil," Alice answered.

"_He's _not with you?" My voice was incredulous.

"Nope, _he _hasn't been with us since... well, _he _hasn't been with us for the last 7 months."

I felt upset. Maybe _he _was off with female vampires, getting _distracted._ Then I started to feel guilty. It was probably, no, _certainly _my fault _he _wasn't here. I'd broken up their happy home. I felt so bad. I was interrupted from my thoughts at Alice's worried, "Jasper".

Everyone was looking at Jasper, yet he was looking at me. His mouth was wide open and his expression was filled with disbelief and amazement. I could see a hint of guilt in his eyes and sorrow.

Jasper growled, "Alice, I think I finally see your point. This has gone entirely too far."

Just when Jasper was about was about to speak again, we heard a key click silently in a lock. Everyone's expressions were a mixture of fright, disbelief, and helplessness.

I turned slowly towards the front door, just in time to see it open quickly and smoothly...

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please remember to read and review. Your reviews tell me that I'm doing well so far (hopefully).

-Lola422


	7. Silence Reigns

Disclaimer: Me, Charlene. Me not Stephenie Meyer, LOL.

Chp. 5

_I turned slowly towards the front door, just in time to see it open quickly and smoothly..._

I felt as if everything was happening quickly, too quickly. Like I wouldn't even have time to react if I wanted to. My eyes were fixed on the door. I couldn't have moved them even if I wanted to. My mind was working furiously, trying to figure out who was behind that door. I went down the list mentally.

Alyssa- No, she would be in school right now.

Sean- No way, he's at school.

Leo- Watching his charges.

Piper- School.

My rational side was desperately trying to substitute anyone, anyone, for who my heart told me it was. I was in danger. My heart and mind were in danger. I didn't want to know. So I did the only thing I could.

I closed my eyes.

When I heard footsteps, I knew the person was only a few feet from me. 'Please let it be a demon, the Source of all Evil, anyone but who I feel it is,' I thought. I knew I was acting childish with my eyes closed tightly. 'People say to face your fears; just don't face them all at once,' I remembered Piper telling me as a child. Even when she wasn't with me, her words were. I derived comfort from that and looked towards what I assumed was the floor.

Only then did I open my eyes.

I saw a pair of black, masculine leather shoes. I slowly trailed my eyes upward. The person was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. A black, half-sleeved polo shirt completed the outfit. The way the clothes hung on the person's body gave hints as to his well-defined chest. I knew who this was. I couldn't not know who it was. I'd felt this person's presence before _he_ even entered the room. I quickly dropped my gaze to the floor again. 'Don't look at _his_ eyes, don't look at _his_ eyes,' I kept screaming at myself in my head. Fury was the key. As long as I stayed furious at _him_ for leaving, for not caring, I wouldn't feel any pain. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, burning a hole into my scalp. I felt my gaze slowly moving upwards again, as if by gravity. I now saw the tousled bronze hair. I now saw deep almost black bags beneath _his_ eyes.

I now saw the most beautiful onyx eyes.

I felt time stop. My heart started pounding fiercely. My pulse was racing. All I could think about was how much I loved _him. _I couldn't even stay mad at _him_. _His_ eyes were like molten fire and I'd never seen this much emotion coming from _him_, ever. The way _he_ looked at me was unnerving. It was as if _he_ were trying to memorize my every feature.

_He_ was looking at me as if _he_ cared for me. But it was impossible, wasn't it? Just when I started to hope against my better judgment, _his_ eyes slowly turned hard and cold. _He_ once again became like an immobile statue. I slowly felt myself turn numb and empty. I wished so badly that my sisters were here; they'd help me out of this. A slight movement in front of me brought me out of musings.

He turned towards his family. The words that came out of his mouth completely destroyed any hope I had that he cared for me.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Edward hissed.

The pain that coursed through my system was like a poison. I deliberately turned it into anger. At that same moment, Esme's glass vase levitated 6 feet into the air and shattered. Pieces of glass went flying everywhere. Everyone was confused and shocked. Jasper turned to me with wide, understanding eyes. Then, a smile uplifted his face.

"That was cool," he grinned at me. "Can you do it again?" he continued.

He was trying to somewhat diminish my anger but he was honestly impressed by my powers. I sighed and tried to calm down. It wasn't the poor mansion I was pissed at. Nor was I mad at Esme.

Flashback

'Being mad gives you no right to destroy people's stuff, Bella,' Renee had told me at 6. I had gotten really mad at this boy who pulled my hair and I'd ruined his favorite coloring book. The teacher had called Renee in and I was really upset. It had been his fault after all; he had pulled my hair.

Sean, Piper, & I were in the same school, though in different grades. Sean had been watching soundlessly from the doorway to the classroom. He heard Renee scold me and said out of the corner of his mouth, "Unless you can get away with it."

I'd only smiled at him and giggled.

End Flashback

I really should have applied that advice now. I could just imagine Leo lecturing me about controlling my powers and my emotions. Like it's my fault that my powers are tied to my emotions. When I get mad, something extremely random can happen like The Vase Incident.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," I responded, a bit defensively.

"Oh, I know," he replied, his smile fading a bit.

I didn't want to be here and face humiliation with someone that didn't want me here. I may not be good enough for him but I was definitely not going to degrade myself anymore. I calmly walked by him, feeling my heart drop into my stomach, and walked out the door.

I was truly going to leave when I remembered that something (someone) had tried to hurt Alice. Whatever it was could come back again and hurt them.

I sighed and dropped myself onto the porch steps. If I heard anything strange I'd be in the house in an instant but for now I just wanted to be away from everyone. It was freezing cold out here but I wouldn't go back in that house. The Cullens saved me and I wouldn't have Edward leave because he didn't want to be near me. This wasn't some fairytale ending. I clearly was not one of the protagonists & I definitely wouldn't be the girl who loves the male protagonist and tries to prevent him from getting together with the beautiful, ravishing female protagonist.

I watched the sun set over the trees, all the while listening to my iPod and pondering my life. It felt like ages when I suddenly heard the song "Beauty & the Beast" coming from the house. It was my cell phone. I knew automatically that it was Jake. It's our little inside joke. Bella means "beautiful" in Italian hence, "Beauty". Jake is a werewolf, hence the term "beast".

I walked slowly into the house but no one was around. I got my cell phone out of my bag and flipped it open.

"Hey," I said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, detecting my sad tone of voice.

"It's a long story; I'll tell you later," I replied.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"I have no idea," I replied, laughing.

"Right, now where are you really?" he asked.

"I'm serious; I honestly have no idea, I could be in Russia, Timbuktu, anywhere really," I said.

"So did you tell Charlie you were spending the night here because he hasn't called and from your previous response I have a feeling you're not at home," he muttered.

"Piper called Charlie and told him I'd be spending a week at the Manor, because of the burst pipe at school," I explained.

"Lucky you have no school; what are you doing now anyways?" he questioned me.

"Um, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you," I replied, wryly.

"Try me," he insisted.

"Alright, I'm... babysitting," I answered.

"Should I bring flowers?" he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You know to your grave," he responded.

"They're not that bad and besides the... _children_ aren't exactly young," I assured him.

"That's not what I meant; I meant for your grave for when the parents kill you for letting the kids wreak havoc and die of starvation," he told me in one breath. I could practically hear him grinning and see his eyes laughing.

"I'll remember that the next time we hang out," I said, teasingly.

"Should I expect revenge?" he said, amused.

"Definitely," I told him. "Listen, I've got to go and check on the _toddlers _so I'll talk to you later," I continued.

"Alright, bye," Jake said.

"Bye, Beast," I said, laughing as I hung up the phone.

Talking to Jake had put me in a good mood. He was such a great friend. My laughter faltered. He thought of me as more but I couldn't do the same. I did love him just not as much as Edward. I could see my future already. I'd end up with Jake and we'd have the white house with the picket fence with the 2.5 kids and the SUV.

But deep down, that wasn't the life I wanted. I wanted the vampiric life with the hunting, the moving, only other vampires for company, and most importantly Edward. I shook my head. No use wishing for things that were out of your reach. But then again, that's exactly what wishes are. Things that may seem out of reach or impossible, that you want more than anything, that you someday hope to have.

I hadn't noticed Alice and the others in the room until she said, "Who was that on the phone?" She looked extremely frustrated.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Whoever it was, I couldn't see them or your phone ringing," she snapped.

So Alice couldn't "see" werewolves. Fascinating. Jake was going to have a field day. I could just picture him smiling with glee. Oh well, at least someone was going to be happy because Alice sure wasn't.

"Well?" Alice demanded.

I hesitated. Should I tell her that it was Jake and that he was a werewolf? I _had_ told Jake all about the Cullens. 'Fair is fair,' I thought, my mind made up.

I would answer all her questions, honestly.

"It was Jake," I surrendered. I felt Edward's eyes snap to me immediately. Looking into them, his eyes seemed to turn even darker at the mention of Jake's name. I quickly looked away but not before Emmett saw and grinned happily at me. I flushed and looked at Alice.

"This doesn't make any sense," she muttered. I felt a bit guilty not telling her he was a werewolf but she hadn't exactly asked a question pertaining to that.

Jasper snapped his head towards me and I immediately felt like spilling everything I knew. I glared at him.

He just stared back innocently. "Is there something you'd like to share with us, Bella?" he interrogated me.

"Not at all," I replied through gritted teeth.

The feeling of spilling my guts intensified and I was finding it hard to fight it and just gave up.

"Alice, I think I know why you didn't 'see' anything," I sighed.

"Why?" she questioned anxiously.

Everyone just stared at me inquiringly and I felt like a spotlight had been thrown on me.

"Just promise you won't get angry or freak out or anything."

"Fine, fine, just tell me," she pleaded.

"I think that the reason you didn't know about my phone call or my caller is because you can't 'see' werewolves," I whispered.

For the first time in my life, I witnessed the speechlessness of all the Cullens. Silence reigned primarily.

Then, chaos erupted.

AN: (There's a reason why Bella stopped saying _he_ and just changed to saying he; that was deliberate) Ok guys I'm sorry for the long delay. Kill me later. Alright, please remember to read and review. Again, if you have any suggestions for the story then don't hesitate to let me know. BTW, reviews make me happy and inspire me to update faster. Thanks for the reviews!!!!

-Lola422


	8. Personal Power

Disclaimer: Have a cat. Check.

Own a computer. Check.

Own Twilight or any other book. Nope.

Oh well, a girl can dream!!!!

Chp.6

_For the first time in my life, I witnessed the speechlessness of all of the Cullens. Silence reigned primarily. _

_Then, chaos erupted. _

"Are you crazy?!!!??" roared Emmett.

"They're extremely dangerous!" shrieked Alice.

"Danger magnet," muttered Rosalie.

"Honey, they're not exactly the safest creatures," Esme moaned.

"Absolutely nuts," said Jasper, incredulously.

They were all speaking at the same time and I thought my ears would explode. Only Carlisle and Edward stayed silent. Carlisle merely looked thoughtful while Edward seemed furious. I diverted my eyes from him and glared at the others. Jacob had stuck by me through good and bad times which was more than they could claim. Guilt swiftly banished that thought from my mind. They didn't have to be near me if they didn't want to be. I'd never force them.

They kept up their groaning and moaning while I looked out the window, until Carlisle cleared his throat. Everyone suddenly became silent and stared at him.

"Bella can't answer any questions unless you let her," Carlisle reminded them.

Everyone turned to stare at me. I felt like an actress on a stage with an audience waiting expectantly. I debated on keeping quiet or answering them.

Alice was the first one to break the silence.

"Bella, how long has he been a werewolf?" Alice questioned, her voice strained. By the way she said "he" I could tell she was utterly disgusted.

"A few weeks," I replied, quietly.

"A few weeks? A few weeks? He's only been a werewolf for a few weeks?" Alice kept shrieking.

The noise started up again, louder than before this time.

"Be quiet," Jasper yelled. The emotions seemed to be getting to him. He glared at Edward suddenly and looked at me. I felt calmer, more relaxed.

Everyone instantly closed their mouths though the tension was as thick as peanut butter. The next question came from Esme.

"And he hasn't harmed you in all this time?" she questioned me, incredulously.

"Nope," I replied, simply.

"What are you thinking? Werewolves are dangerous, fierce animals. They're just a bunch of dogs," Emmett added.

I felt my anger rise but remembered that werewolves and vampires are enemies. It was a stupid prejudice and I'd definitely try and end it. Besides, it was just too hard to stay angry at Emmett.

"Emmett," I said slowly, "Jake is one of my best friends. I love him very much. So please try to keep any stupid werewolf prejudices in your head and away from my ears. Alright?" I finished sharply.

Near my second statement, I heard someone inhale sharply. I dismissed it as part of my imagination and kept my attention on Emmett.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But-"

"What did I just say?" I repeated myself.

"The vampires leave and the girl who's supposed to be the safest starts hanging out with the werewolves," muttered Alice, loud enough for me to hear. "Smartest plan you have _ever_ had. Real clever." At this, she glared at Edward.

"I thought vampires were supposed to have super-hearing abilities," I shot towards Alice.

"I didn't say anything bad about them, merely called them werewolves," Alice replied, innocently.

"Besides," I continued, "I'm standing before you thanks to Jake and the rest of the pack; if it wasn't for them Victoria would have killed me."

"Victoria?" Edward hissed, his velvet voice deadly.

The sound pierced through me. He probably just felt guilty that I was being hunted because I was associated with his family. 'I guess he doesn't want to be party to a murder,' I thought harshly. I ignored him and continued.

"Actually, no, wait Laurent would have killed me first," I added, distantly.

"And you say it so calmly," wondered Jasper.

"Jasper, after demons constantly try to kill you day after day, not much fazes you," I told him, grinning.

"Don't change the subject," snapped Alice.

"Yes, Mistress," I snapped back.

"Anyways, the pack destroyed Laurent and is now looking for Victoria," I added.

"How long has she been hunting you?" Alice questioned, horrified.

"Not more than a few weeks," I reassured her.

"Not more than a few weeks?!!?" Alice shrieked.

"Alice, you're going to completely destroy my ears," I moaned. "Or at the least break a window."

"This isn't funny, Bella," she responded, though she cracked a grin.

"No, it isn't," agreed Carlisle. "We'll have to figure out what to do."

"No, that's alright, you guys don't have to do anything," I protested.

"Oh, so we should leave you to fend for yourself?" Alice asked. "Or better yet hope that Victoria doesn't get to you? I doubt she will and you just might be able to outrun her what with your gracefulness and all!"

Alice was trembling with anger by the time she was finished.

"No," I replied. "What I meant was that I'm extremely well-protected at La Push and there's not much of a chance of Victoria getting past the werewolves, besides maybe my powers will work on her."

Alice was about to speak again but this time Rosalie interrupted, "And what about when you're not at La Push?"

"Impossible," I replied, simply.

"Humor me," she stated.

"You can find me there 24/7. I even sleep over sometimes. Charlie doesn't mind."

I noticed that Edward's eyes got really big and wide. What was the matter with him?

"Oh perfect, the dogs will protect you," Alice said, sarcastically. "You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to leave your life in the hands of a bunch of _mongrels_!

I didn't even bother giving her a lecture knowing it wouldn't work. I was surprised when Jasper spoke.

"How can you even be sure your powers will work on vampires?" Jasper questioned.

Alice turned and beamed at her husband. I rolled my eyes but didn't respond. What was I going to say, 'If my powers work on demons they're guaranteed to work on vampires'? That would sound so cruel.

"You could always try your powers out on us," Emmett added.

Rosalie and I turned to glare at him.

"That's dangerous," I responded.

"We wouldn't hurt you," Emmett answered.

"I meant it would be dangerous for you," I scoffed.

"What are your powers?" Alice asked, intrigued.

"Basically my powers are a combination of all of my sisters' powers including some of my own."

"Which are?" Alice asked, frustrated.

"Piper has the ability to freeze things and blow them up. Alyssa has premonitions, levitates, and has an emotional power very similar to Jasper's."

"You can do all that?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide and his voice excited.

"Yes," I answered, blushing. I felt like a freak on display. I started to think about all the Emmett hugs I'd gotten from him I got a sudden idea. I felt a mischievous smile creep upon my features.

"Alright, Emmett, I'll show you one of my own personal powers."

AN: Hey guys, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. Always remember to Read & Review. Thanks again.

-Lola422


	9. If I Was Right

Disclaimer: My initials are C.M. Not S.M. That should clear things up.

Chp.7

_"Alright, Emmett, I'll show you one of my own personal powers." _

"What?" Rosalie seethed.

"There won't be a scratch on him and nothing will be bruised, except his ego," I grinned.

Emmett only scoffed. "We'll see about that."

"We'll have to do this outside, so the house won't be completely destroyed," I said, thinking it all through.

"You two can't be serious!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Oh they are," Jasper said, smiling. "I can't wait to see this."

"Neither can I," Alice muttered darkly.

"Haven't you already seen it?" I asked, surprised.

"Nope," she said, frustrated.

"I'll look into it, but first things first," I promised.

I went out the back door, followed by all the Cullens. There was a huge grass lawn which extended into hundreds of trees. The trees were the tallest I'd ever seen, higher than the house even.

"Alright, I'm going to practice two of my simplest powers and see how this goes; if my powers work on vampires the result will be very simple, I'll only knock you over onto your butt."

"There's only one rule," I continued, "you _cannot_ move unless you also see me move towards you, got it?"

Emmett only nodded, impatient.

I made sure Emmett was in front of me, his back to the vast amount of trees.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. If Emmett wanted me to use one of my powers on him, I would. Gladly. This wouldn't work unless I was completely focused. It would be a bit more difficult to do this with Edward nearby. I could barely focus on anything else.

This was why hunting demons was so soothing to me. All my attention was focused on destroying them instead of wondering about other things. Instead of hurting. Instead of blaming myself for not being enough. I'd had a harder time controlling my powers than my sisters. They knew why yet they continuously refused to tell me. It was annoying. I let go of all my thoughts.

"I think I saw a slug pass by, Bella," Emmett snickered.

I grinned. This would be so sweet.

I felt my spirit leave my body. All of a sudden, my spirit was in front of him. Everyone was beyond stunned. No one moved. No one said a word. You could hear a feather drop. Before anyone had a chance to recover, I put my hand against Emmett's shoulder and pushed lightly, praying my power would work against him. The next thing anyone knew, Emmett was flying backwards. You could see his path because all of the trees he'd slammed into were crushed. I looked on in glee, until he was just a speck in the forest.

Even I could see him lying on his butt, against a tree, covered in leaves, completely astounded.

Rosalie's instincts must have kicked in because she went to go get him. She carried him and brought him back, laying him on the grass. She glared at me fiercely. I could see amazement and a small amount of laughter in her eyes. I knew she didn't completely hate me at the moment. Throughout all this, Emmett hadn't said a word. His features were twisted into an almost comical expression of bewilderment. I quickly forced my spirit back into my body and giggled. Before I knew it all the Cullens, except Emmett, were laughing.

Emmett only said, "You won?" as though he couldn't quite believe or accept it.

"You beat Emmett," Edward said, amused and smug.

I hadn't said a word to him since I'd seen him and I wasn't planning to start now. He hadn't wanted me and I wasn't going to force any part of myself on him, including the privilege of hearing me speak directly to him. It was childish, but it was my shield.

I could hear Jasper teasing Emmett. I briefly saw Emmett and Jasper start wrestling. Emmett looked murderous. Jasper escaped his grip.

"If you don't stop, I'll get Bella to stop you," Jasper warned. This made Emmett even more furious and he started chasing Jasper around the yard. They were starting to make me a bit dizzy. Esme must have seen the wonder flit across my face and she answered between giggles, "Jasper bet Emmett that you'd win."

"Bella, stop feeling bad, Emmett's not mad at you; he's mad at himself and pretty soon Rosalie will join the 'I'm Furious at Emmett Cullen Club!'" Jasper shouted at me.

Edward started to laugh again, obviously at something in Jasper's thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme and Carlisle look towards Edward, surprised and pleased.

Rosalie hissed and Emmett froze. He turned towards her slowly, his eyes open wide. He looked like a big bear awaiting its execution. She started to walk slowly towards him.

"What did you bet, Emmett?" Rosalie whispered harshly.

I'd never seen Emmett look as terrified as now. He started to laugh rather nervously. He opened his mouth, then quickly snapped it shut.

"Yes, Emmett why don't you tell Rosalie what you bet and what it has to do with her?" Jasper said, innocently.

I instantly felt like telling everyone everything about me. It was a sublime feeling of serenity and trust. I knew it wouldn't take Emmett long to crack.

He started to laugh, emotionlessly. "You see Rose, I sort of, kind of, maybe, might have..."

"Yes?" Rosalie commanded.

"...bet that I can't touch you at all for two weeks." Emmett finished.

To my astonishment, Rosalie smiled. It was actually quite scary. It was a mocking, cynical smile.

"You bet the right to touch me?" Rosalie asked, sweetly.

"Yes," Emmett said, quietly.

"You bet that right without my permission?" she continued, her voice like Splenda. Faux sweet yet deadly all the same.

Emmett merely nodded this time.

Rosalie pulled Emmett by the ear and led him into the house. There was silence followed by screams and yelling. Alice caught my eye and I couldn't help it anymore. We both doubled over, laughing. I had tears coming out of my eyes. It felt so good to be able to laugh naturally.

We all went back inside the house and I sat down on the sofa, Alice next to me.

"Jasper, why did you and Emmett bet that?" I asked.

"Because the... emotions I get from them can be quite nauseating," he replied, "and because I wanted to see Emmett get in trouble."

"Bella, how were you able to move Emmett like that?" Carlisle questioned.

"Oh, it was pretty easy," I replied.

"I used my power of astral projection to move my spirit or essence out of my body. As you witnessed, it still looks like me and is solid. I have the ability to move things with my mind. It's called Telekinesis. I used that to kick Emmett's butt. I'm not that physically strong; it was all my mind. I didn't truly have to use astral projection but I just wanted to see the look on his face."

"Wow," Jasper said, "Victoria should be afraid of you."

Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs to join the rest of us. Emmett looked extraordinarily sheepish.

"Now that we know my powers work, Alice, you don't have to worry."

Alice completely ignored me and looked towards Carlisle. He nodded at her and she smiled, satisfied. I gave up, exasperated.

"Alice, can you 'see' anything?" I asked her, an idea already forming in my head.

"Barely, only flashes," she responded, sadly. I saw Jasper reach out and put an arm around her waist. I quickly looked away from their blatant expressions of love. You didn't need Jasper's power to know that I was worried about something.

An idea had been forming in my head. I could only hope I was wrong.

Because if I was right, we were dealing with something very powerful and clever, something we'd never dealt with before. If I was right, we were all in grave danger.

If I was right, we didn't have much time left.


	10. Going To Hell

Disclaimer: I own Twilight. (Only in my dreams!)

Chp.8

_If I was right, we didn't have much time left._

Edward and Jasper immediately snapped their heads to look at me. Jasper must have felt how conniving I felt and told Edward. I didn't want to share my theory just yet. It was just a theory, after all. I started to fidget under their intense stares. I finally snapped.

"What?" I said loudly and nervously.

"What's your theory?" Edward asked, looking straight into my eyes. I could feel myself getting dazzled and shook my head. I ignored him and turned away to stare out the window.

"Bella?" I heard a small voice behind me.

"Yes, Alice?" I responded without even turning to glance at her.

"Please look at me," she pleaded.

I turned towards her slowly and instantaneously felt guilty for keeping my theory to myself. I kept reminding myself that this was her mission: to get me to spill out of guilt. Even still, I couldn't bear to see her heart-breaking expression any longer.

"What do you want, Alice?" I said, a bit harshly.

She decided to turn the Hurt Factor up a notch and I groaned.

"You're like Alyssa when she shops during Black Friday; deadly and determined."

She smiled and said sweetly, "Bella, what's your theory?"

I vacillated on telling them. If I was right, we were all in terrible danger. Still, it wasn't a fact and I really shouldn't worry them without knowing beyond a doubt that my theory was true. I sighed and picked up my cell phone.

I dialed Sean's number and he picked up after about twenty rings.

"What?" he snapped. I could hear laughter on the other side. So he was with my sister in a very _private_ setting. My interruption was definitely going to make him grumpy.

"Sean, I need you to do me a favor; you need-" but I didn't even get to finish before I was interrupted.

"Oh no, hell's no, Bella, are you crazy?" he groaned.

"Do you honestly want an answer to that question?" I retorted.

"Dammit," he swore. I could hear him swearing and my sister's giggles.

"Sean, I don't have time to explain but I need you to get here _now_," I demanded.

His swearing became louder and more frequent.

"Bella, I need to get dressed first so I'll be there in half an hour, maybe an hour," Sean choked out.

"Sean, you will get dressed quickly and you will be here in 15 minutes," I commanded.

"15 min-" Sean started to protest.

"15 minutes, Sean, or so help me Goddess I will go down there, get you, and leave you in a state in which you'll never be able to have children," I threatened.

"I'll be there in 15," he grumbled before hanging up.

I looked up and noticed the grin on Edward's and Emmett's face.

"My brother is with my sister," I explained as I noticed Carlisle's look of momentary confusion.

"Doing what?" Emmett said, cheekily.

"Something you won't be doing for the next two weeks," I retorted.

Emmett only scowled.

I started to dial again before someone asked about the theory again.

"Hello?" the groggy question came.

"Hey, Jake," I answered cheerfully. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Edward's grin slide quickly off his face. He looked murderous. Well I wasn't going to stop being friends with Jake because of some stupid prejudice. I ignored his reaction and turned to the phone once more.

"Hey, Bells," Jake asked.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I said, concerned. I heard a snort of laughter from behind me but chose to ignore it. Unfortunately, Jake heard it.

"Who is that?" his tone detached.

"Nothing, it's no one at all," I said, nervously.

"No one," he repeated robotically.

"No one," I echoed.

"Listen, I called because I wanted to know if there's been anything unusual going on in Forks," I continued.

"More unusual than a bunch of werewolves and vampires?" he asked, amused.

I laughed. "Yes, more unusual than werewolves and vampires."

"Not so far; why, is something wrong?" he interrogated, his tone businesslike.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure," I muttered.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open," I added.

I could hear his frustrated sigh at being kept in the dark. "Alright, Bella, I'll call you if I notice anything."

"Bye," I said as he hung up.

"So why can't your _friend _know you're hear?" Edward asked, seemingly amused. I felt as if there was an undercurrent in his tone and without thinking looked into his eyes. This time, his dazzling produced effects.

"He wouldn't take it very well if he found out I was with you..." Edward started to grin again.

"I mean with you, all of you, not just you," I babbled, flustered. His grin grew more pronounced and I started to get upset.

There was a short silence broken by Jasper.

"You were going to reveal your theory," Jasper commanded.

"Let me find out if my theory is legit and then I'll tell you," I replied.

"But why won't-" Alice started.

"Because even vampires would be afraid of the... _thing_ I believe is behind all of this and I don't wish to cause any of you unnecessary worries," I'd cut her off.

Everyone seemed to respect my decision and they all remained quiet.

It was very silent when Sean finally flamed into the room (in his demonic form). Edward crouched down in front of me and started growling. Sean recognized Edward and tensed ready to pounce.

"Edward, that's my brother, he won't hurt any of us," I said quickly. Why was Edward acting like this anyway? He'd been acting very strangely.

I placed myself in front of Edward and faced my brother. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Sean, change back into your human form," I demanded.

I could see hesitation break out onto his features and knew that two emotions were warring within him. His overprotectiveness for me and his desire to see me happy. One side wanted to tear Edward limb from limb, but the other knew that if I were to remain even semi-content Edward needed to be alive. My sister, Alyssa, put one hand on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. He immediately changed back into his human form and I grinned.

"You are sooo whipped," I giggled.

He only rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm glad you brought Alyssa with you, so she can keep you in check," I teased.

"So what was so important that it couldn't wait?" Sean grumbled.

"I need you and Alyssa to babysit the Cullens while I'm gone," I breathed.

"Why are you leaving?" Sean questioned slowly, all the while glaring at Edward.

"Alice hasn't been able to 'see' anything and I have an... _idea_, if you will, about why that is," I answered.

"Care to share?" Sean asked.

"Not exactly," I mumbled.

"It's bad, isn't it," he sighed.

"Sean, this is me you're talking about," I replied.

"In that case, whatever you're about to do is guaranteed to be extremely dangerous," Sean quipped.

I was just about to leave when Alyssa stopped me.

"Bella, where exactly are you going?" Alyssa asked fearfully.

I turned to face her and my response shocked everyone.

I grinned and replied,

"I'm going straight to Hell,

I'm going... to the Underworld."

AN: Hey, I'm so sorry that I haven't posted lately which is why I'm posting two chapters in two days. I just want to say Happy Belated Thanksgiving and I hope everyone had a good one. The good reviewers were definitely something I was thankful for. I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and I really hope you continue to enjoy this story. Please remember to read & review!!! BTW: Reviews make me happy and keep me inspired!

-Lola422


	11. BloodRed Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. No, wait, that belongs to my mother. Yep, it's official. I own NOTHING!!!

Chp.9

Before I could even mutter the spell that would take me into the Underworld, I felt something hit me lightly from the front. I felt myself get a little dizzy. All I'd seen was a blur. When my eyes focused again, I realized it was Edward. His hand was latched onto my arm. This was the closest he'd gotten to me since my arrival. I realized then that it was not only his speed but his proximity that had caused my dizziness. Even subconsciously I reacted whenever he was near. The realization made me shudder. He loosened his grip on my arm in response.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, shocked.

"Do you really believe that I'm going to let you go to the Underworld by yourself?" he answered.

"I have gone down there before and I've always come back intact," I snapped.

"Or at least partially intact," Alyssa muttered.

I flushed a dark pink. I turned to glare at her and she cringed. Satisfied, I looked back at Edward.

"What exactly do you think _you'll_ be able to do?" I retorted.

"This is dangerous, not vampire's play, Edward; you're not immune to my powers, do you really think that demonic powers will be any different?" I continued.

"You're not going," Edward said, his expression dark.

"We're wasting time," I said, frustrated.

"Which is why you'll agree to me coming with you or you'll never leave," he responded.

I glared at him, defeated. He seemed to realize this because only then did he let me go. I didn't want him to come with me because I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him. If I got distracted. And he got...

I quickly veered my mind away from my painful musings and spoke again.

"You can come but you have to promise that you won't wander off and you'll follow everything I tell you to do," I threatened.

"I'm not a child, Bella," he replied.

"Unfortunately, when we're down there you have to act like an obedient one," I warned.

"Fine," he snapped.

It hurt a bit when he snapped at me. He'd never really spoken harshly to me.

I was being ridiculous. Hurt only because he'd raised his voice a bit. It was pathetic, especially knowing that his leaving was the worst kind of pain. I was being disgusting. He must have seen the hurt flit across my face because I saw him grimace in response.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I looked away, annoyed. So much for my not talking to him rule. I made the mistake of looking at Alyssa and scowled at her expression. She looked gleeful that Edward and I were talking to each other. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sean instead. Sean also had a strange expression on his face, a seemingly enlightened one.

"What?" I asked Sean, curiously.

"Oh nothing, I just think life is funny, that's all." He stared straight at Edward when he said this. Then, he started smiling. I was taken aback. I would have thought he'd be upset at having to be near Edward. I looked back at Edward and he was staring at the ground, sheepishly. My heart twisted in response.

"Well, shouldn't we get going?" I demanded.

He looked up and smiled. I involuntarily felt my lips turn upwards in response.

"Can't I come?" Alice pleaded.

I shook my head, angrily.

"Absolutely not. I don't want Edward to come, believe me. There's no way I'm taking you down there, too," I responded.

She seemed to realize I wouldn't budge on this and resumed pouting.

"Bella, do you need to borrow anything from me?" Sean offered.

I lifted up my shirt a bit, showing the athame I had beneath it. I noticed Edward was transfixed and I stared at him, confused. He seemed to snap out of it and looked up at me.

"You've never seen an athame before?" I asked, surprised.

"Or anything else," Emmett mumbled from behind me.

Edward looked like he'd be flushed red if he could. I ignored Emmett's comment and said, "An athame is a knife with a sort of intricate, elaborate handle. You can kill demons with it and use them in rituals and other things."

"Time's ticking," Sean reminded us.

"Right, uh, so Edward you just have to, um, hold my, um, hand," I said, feeling a little awkward.

He merely nodded and held my hand in his. It was amazing the way our hands just fit together. Like they were made to hold each other; to never be apart. And the feeling was indescribable. It felt even better than before. But it hurt me so much to know this was probably the last time I'd ever touch it. I quickly muttered the spell and we were off. I muttered another spell to cloak us from any Evil or danger.

We arrived in the Underworld fairly quickly. He seemed surprised by it.

"What were you expecting; little devils with pitchforks and burning, hot flames?" I teased. It felt so natural to tease him.

"Yes," he said, shocked.

I stifled my laugh.

"The Underworld is actually pretty cool in terms of temperature; it's a bit easy to get lost because everything seems the same. It's a sort of maze of stone tunnels; there's light but some places are really dark. I could only compare it to a sort of dark and forbidding castle, really," I explained.

"The most important thing to remember is to be completely silent, alright?" I whispered.

"Yes," he breathed in my ear.

I shivered at his proximity and we started walking, hands intertwined.

We crossed through many tunnels and paths. I knew exactly where I was going. Edward, true to his word, hadn't spoken at all. We passed many demons, but none of them saw us, thanks to my Cloaking Spell. We'd just reached the door I was looking for, when I started to hear voices coming from inside. I was just about to open the door, when I felt myself get slammed back.

The next thing I knew, I was shoved into the wall by a hooded creature with deep and piercing, blood-red eyes.

AN: Bella's still clueless about Edward loving her. She thinks he was fascinated by the athame. We know better!!! I'm sorry it's been a while, which is why I'm going to have a chapter by Friday, latest. Also, thanks for all the reviews.

BTW: In the next chapter, you'll all find out what the thing is.

-Lola422


	12. In Our Midst

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. The whole world knows that.

Chp.10

_The next thing I knew, I was shoved into the wall by a hooded creature with deep and piercing, blood-red eyes._

My first thought was, 'Where is Edward? What if it had hurt him?'

I became angry and frightened and was just about to blow it up, when it took off its hood. I was completely and utterly shocked. My eyes opened wide. I just stayed there looking at her, my mouth open. I couldn't stop gaping at her. There before me, with her chocolate-colored hair and blood-red eyes, was my sister.

My sister.

Piper.

"Close your mouth or you'll let the demons in," she mocked.

She released her grip on me and I looked around for Edward. He was standing next to me, his body frozen in time. I'd always thought he was paralyzed in a time that couldn't fully appreciate his perfection. Now his beauty _was_ paralyzed. Literally.

"Piper, I can't believe you froze him," I shrieked.

"I had to keep you from entering the room and I had to take you by surprise. If I hadn't frozen him, he would have attacked me," she whispered.

I looked at her half-grateful and half-exasperated. I then turned to Edward.

I waved my hands toward him and unfroze him. I stepped in front of my sister just as he "thawed". He tensed, yearning to pounce.

I whispered, "That's my sister, it's not a demon."

He relaxed his body, but remained a bit rigid, clearly displeased with her.

She grabbed both our arms and started to pull us back the way we came. I was about to start protesting when she raised her finger to her lips. I remained quiet, knowing she had a reason for everything.

"Bella, sweetheart, do you have any idea what you were about to do?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I was going to spy on the Source," I replied.

"Didn't you ever once think of the Seer?" she questioned. "She was in there, Bella."

I blanched. If Edward and I had gone in there, the consequences could have been disastrous. We probably wouldn't be alive right now.

"Who are the Seer and the Source?" Edward asked, confused.

There was a note of frustration in his voice. I smirked when I realized he was a bit annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"The Source is the equivalent to the Devil, himself, basically," I started, "with a few minor changes, of course."

"The Source is the most powerful being in the Underworld and has complete control over everyone down here; this one's lasted the longest, about 3,000 years, though, there have been many," I continued.

"And the Seer?" he asked.

"The Seer is a psychic that the Source has at his disposal. She's the key to his power. You personally know how useful Alice's power can be. Well, imagine that power multiplied by 1,000. She can 'see' all his enemies and what they plan to do. Her only flaw is that she can't 'see' a new future if the future decides to change," I responded.

"But if you performed a spell to cloak us from Evil, how is it possible that the Seer could have seen us; and couldn't she already have seen us coming?" he questioned, bewildered.

"The Seer is technically not Evil; she's only on the winning side. She's neither Good nor Evil, so she would have seen us in the room. I wasn't planning to harm the Source-" I said, patiently.

"Tempting, though," muttered Piper.

I ignored her continuing, "-so she would not have 'seen' us coming."

Edward only nodded his head, processing all this new and strange information.

"But why was Piper able to see us?" Edward asked.

"Because Piper isn't Evil," I snapped, a little defensively.

"But wouldn't the... spell have considered her dangerous?" he continued.

"Piper is the only person in the entire world that I trust without limitations. I have never wavered in trusting her and vice versa. The fact that I trust her to that extent means that I believe she'll never hurt me. Even with her slamming me against a wall, I don't believe I'm in any danger from her," I answered.

Edward stared into my eyes, letting me see his emotions. I could see sorrow and pain. He must have seen the same reflected in mine because he flinched and changed the subject.

"Why do you have red eyes?" he asked Piper.

"They're contacts; I just have them to blend in down here," she answered.

There was a short moment of silence broken by Edward.

"What do we do now?" Edward said.

"Can you hear any more voices coming from the room or any thoughts?" I asked him.

"No, the coast seems clear," he responded.

I started to walk slowly back towards the room, Piper and Edward alert behind me.

We got to the door and I pressed my ear against it. Everything was silent. I looked at Edward and he nodded a Yes to the silent question in my expression. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

When I realized there was no one around, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Edward put his hand in mine and I clenched my fingers around him. This did not go unnoticed by Piper, who only noticed but did not comment.

The room was dark and damp. There was a throne and a feast laid on a table. We looked around for clues to any of the Source's latest plans. We found nothing.

After searching for almost an hour, we were forced to return to the mansion. I took a chair by the window, starting to ponder everything.

So my Source possibility could be knocked out. Maybe. Maybe not.

But if it wasn't the Source causing all the problems this time, who was it? It had to be a demon we knew or were familiar with. Because whoever it was must have known when Alice would be alone.

I couldn't help but feel that there was something I was missing. Something I hadn't thought of. I mean why would anything attack Alice? Or the rest of the Cullens for that matter?

The answer came to me as I continued staring out the window. I saw a purple finch on the ground. Its beautiful wine color allowed me to see it, despite the setting sun. It seemed to be injured and was hopping around. Out of nowhere, a snake pounced on it and devoured it whole. I was absolutely stupefied. I hadn't even seen that coming. I watched as the snake retreated into the forest and made a mental note not to leave the house alone.

No matter how much I tried I couldn't seem to get the image of the carnage out of my head. The fragility and cunning in the scene I'd witnessed left an indelible mark on me. The snake had been using the green plants around it to camouflage itself. It had used the leaves to get the poor bird.

It had used something to get what it wanted.

I felt the pieces of the puzzle start to connect. Nothing was after Alice or the rest of the Cullens. Of course not. They were only the stepping stones to the real goal, the real target.

It was after me, though. It had to be. I had all sorts of Evil after me every day; I was a much more likely target. It seemed entirely plausible to me. Attack the Cullens and lead me into a trap.

Everything was starting to make sense now. Someone thought that he could get to me by hurting the Cullens. But who?

Someone was using the Cullens to trap me.

Whoever it was had to know how much I cared for the Cullens.

Whoever it was had to know that I wasn't in touch with them anymore.

Whoever it was had to kno-

Whoever it was had to know _me_, which meant I knew _them_.

Whoever was trying to harm me was someone I trusted.

Horror descended upon my features as I came to the most obvious conclusion.

The person was someone I knew:

There was a traitor in our midst.

AN: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. These two past chapters were just fillers.

BTW: If anything is unclear or you have any questions, please leave them in a review. Oh and I'd love to hear your speculations on who it is.

Remember to read & review please.

-Lola422


	13. Interruptions

Disclaimer: Twilight was created by a very gifted and talented person named Stephenie Meyer. Charmed is not my creation, either.

Chp.11

_Horror descended on my features as I came to the most obvious conclusion._

_The person was someone I knew:_

_There was a traitor in our midst._

My head immediately started spinning. I felt faint and nauseous. Cool hands danced along my forehead.

"Carlisle," I heard a panicked voice.

I was slowly slipping into a dark tunnel. From the tunnel I heard Alyssa's worried voice, "Should we call Leo?"

I could tell that she was scared. She'd never seen me like this. I wanted to tell her that I was okay, but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

I felt Carlisle check my pulse and examine the rest of my body. I realized that my eyes were closed but I couldn't open them. I began to get frightened. The clearest thing I heard was Edward speaking frantically to me, trying to wake me up.

I needed to tell them, to warn them. They couldn't trust anyone. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Someone I knew and loved was trying to kill me. Alice almost died because someone wanted to get to me. My sisters were in grave danger. The Cullens were in danger and it was all my fault. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them. If anything happened to Edward.

All of a sudden, strange images started going through my head. It was like a moving picture. I saw someone's feet and my gaze started going upwards to the person's face. I instinctively knew this was the traitor. Before I could see the person's face, my body completely shut down.

I woke up to a dark setting. I was on a soft and comfortable bed. It was enormous with golden sheets. On closer inspection, I realized that this was Edward's room. I groaned inwardly. Moonlight filtered into the room. My mouth was dry and I had the remnants of what must have been a massive headache. My limbs felt stiff and numb. I started stretching. I had the eerie feeling that I was being watched. Thinking it was a demon or something, I quickly scanned the room. I stared right into bright, smoldering, golden eyes... Edward's eyes.

I was so startled that I screamed and rolled right off the bed. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of my body hitting the floor. I felt something cold and hard beneath me. I opened my eyes and stared right at Edward. His body was beneath me and pressed against mine. I was so close that I could smell the sweetness of his skin.

Before I could even fully comprehend what had happened, the door burst open.

"What happened? We heard Bella screa-" Emmett started.

Before I could blink, Edward and I were on our feet. I realized that almost everyone was in the room. Alice and my sisters were grinning widely. So were Sean, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie merely rolled her eyes.

"I see you two didn't waste any time," Jasper smiled.

I felt like I was missing something extremely obvious. What the heck was he talking about? Didn't waste any time doing what?

I saw Jasper nudge Emmett.

"It seems Bella is a bit confused as to what we're talking about," Jasper continued.

"A big brother's duties never end," Emmett mock sighed.

Emmett turned to me. "Who knew you were so... open-minded? I would have thought you two would have restricted your _activities _to the bed."

Everything clicked in my head. I started blushing. Annoyance filled my countenance.

"Shut up," Edward warned.

Emmett grinned happily. My blushing increased with every word he uttered.

"What's wrong? Don't want Bella to know about the _feelings_ you had had while you were un-" Emmett began.

Edward growled and before Emmett finished his sentence, Edward pounced on Emmett and threw him out of the room. This seemed to be code for 'Get out everyone, Edward's pissed' because before I knew it everyone was gone.

"Sorry we interrupted," Sean called out, "And Bella try not to fall off the bed again because nothing ruins the moment more than that."

I groaned and climbed back onto the bed. I thought that my face would permanently stay cherry red.

"Traitor," I called back.

All of a sudden, my face blanched. I remembered everything that had happened earlier. 'Had I subconsciously called Sean a traitor because he was one?'

I felt sick all over again. Edward must have seen the expression on my face because he was at my side in an instant. He put his arms around me. It felt so good to have him near me, touching me, that I clung onto him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me, softly.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know who to trust. Yet I knew I could trust him, at least with this.

"Edward, I don't think anyone's after any of you; I think they're just trying to get to me," I let out quickly.

"I thought that the person who was behind this was the Source; now I'm not so sure," I continued.

"Just because we didn't find or hear any incriminating evidence when we went to the Underworld? Bella, he could just have hidden his tracks very well."

"Maybe, but somehow I don't think so; whoever's doing this knows me personally, why else would they go after Alice?"

"You could be jumping to conclusions, you know; this just doesn't make any sense," Edward said.

"Doesn't it?" I questioned.

"Think about it," I continued, "It's the perfect plan."

"But if they do know you, why not just get you alone?" Edward asked.

"Maybe they're afraid of getting caught or don't want to even arouse a hint of suspicion and what better way than by shifting our attention?" I pointed out. "I mean, my sisters and I are completely focused on finding out who attacked Alice, not to mention I've been working on the theory that Alice's power has been stolen. Our attention has been successfully diverted."

At this, Edward stayed silent. His beautiful eyes grew wide and horrified. He seemed to believe me.

"You're right," he whispered.

"We're dealing with someone very clever and very dangerous; which basically translates to 'my days are numbered,'" I let out a humorless laugh.

Edward looked down at me for a second and crushed me to him.

"Don't say that, don't ever say that," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly to me. I knew that he was only hugging me to comfort me but it didn't change the fact that I loved him more than anything in the world.

"No wonder you passed out," he muttered.

"Actually, that's another one of my powers," I replied, "Our powers are tied to our emotions. My mind seems to protect itself from anything that I find devastating. Before I passed out, I'd realized that there was a traitor among us, that someone I trusted was trying to kill me, which is why I fainted."

"Does it happen when you become shocked?" Edward questioned.

"Not necessarily," I responded, "It's happened very few times in my life; usually, only if I realize something that hurts me a lot, it's mostly to protect me from the pain that accompanies betrayal. It's a defense mechanism."

Edward's eyes filled with sorrow and he unrelentingly looked into mine. It was unnerving. I seemed to reflect his emotions because he quickly changed the subject.

"How did you become a witch?" he asked me.

I looked away from his perfect features, suddenly filled with pain. I took a deep breath and let myself remember that fateful day.

"About a week after you... after my party, I received an interesting letter; it was written by my grandmother and was to be given to me on my 18th birthday, only it got there late," I grinned.

"What?" Edward asked, curiously.

"My grandmother wasn't exactly what you would call punctual; she was never early to anything. She believed that life is short as it is and we shouldn't do anything to rush it," I was lost in my memories.

"Anyways, in the letter she told me of how I would receive a great gift and that I was not to reject it in any way. I didn't in my wildest dreams believe that I'd get magical powers," I snorted.

"Why did you get them only three months ago and not immediately?" Edward interrogated.

I thought over the response in my head. I didn't want it to sound accusing or pitying in any way. In no way whatsoever could I let him feel guilty over my state of mind.

"This is going to sound a little strange," I warned him.

He only nodded encouragingly, stroking my arm. I lost my train of thought and it was several moments before I could remember what it was that I'd been about to say.

"My powers...waited to manifest themselves within me until I was emotionally and mentally capable to handle them; if they'd manifested themselves at around the time that I received the letter, it would have been a most dangerous situation," I replied, honestly.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Edward," I sighed, "it's very similar to transforming into a vampire; the internal structure of my body is physically altered. Had I been emotionally unstable as well, I could not have been held accountable for my actions."

I stopped speaking as I noticed Edward's horrified expression. I lowered my head in shame. He must be disgusted by me.

"Your internal structures are altered?" Edward stressed.

"I still have my organs and everything intact," I reassured him, "I merely meant that Magic itself is a part of my bloodstream, of me; just like venom is a part of you."

He stayed silent and thoughtful. How ironic. After I'd discovered Edward's secret, he thought I'd run from him screaming all the way. Now that our roles were sort of reversed, I could appreciate how nervous he must have felt. I knew I was terrified that he'd run from me as fast as he could. I tried to forget that he would eventually. Can't be helped.

"What can't be helped?" Edward curiously looked at me. His eyes were locked on mine, wreaking havoc on my nervous system.

I hadn't realized that I'd said that out loud and flushed.

"Nothing," I said, "I'm digressing."

"Did your sisters have their powers before you or did you all receive them at the same time?" he continued.

"Alyssa and Piper got their powers at the same time that I got mine..."

_Flashback_

It was raining. That was the thing that I remembered most clearly. That fateful day, three months ago, was cold and raining. I was in the Manor with my sisters. Piper and I were downstairs curled up on the couch watching a scary movie. It's funny. I can't remember the movie we were watching only that it was frightening.

Alyssa came down with a big book in her hands.

"You'll never believe what I found," she said.

"What?" Piper and I asked in sync.

"I found this book in Gran's room," she answered.

Alyssa came over to sit by us. Piper glanced at the title and snorted, "Book of Shadows?"

"Why did Gran even have that book?" I pondered aloud.

"Who knows; let's open it," Alyssa urged.

_End Flashback_

"We inherited the Manor from Gran; she left it directly to us, not to Renee. By unspoken agreement we'd never disturbed anything in her room because it would have felt like the desecration of a holy tomb," I continued.

"We rarely even entered the room. It's odd that on the day Alyssa decided to enter she would find something that would change our lives," I said.

"What happened next?" Edward asked.

"After we opened it, we realized that there were spells inside. Alyssa and Piper didn't believe in the spells at all. I wasn't sure they were real but I knew that if werewolves and vampires existed, then why not witches, too. The first spell we laid eyes on was the one that gave us our powers."

"Alyssa and Piper wanted to play 'Witches' and say the spell out loud; I was more hesitant but went along with it anyway, we took turns reciting the spell, and as they say 'the rest is history,'" I finished.

Several moments of silence passed.

Finally Edward spoke, "What spell did you all say?"

I retracted the spell from my memory and began,

_Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power  
Give us the power_

Edward spoke quickly, "What made you all believe that the spell actually worked?"

"You mean after demons started showing up or after we had bursts of uncontrollable magic," I laughed.

Edward shot another question at me at vampiric speed, "If you had all been emotionally unstable at the time you said the spell, would you all still have gotten your powers?"

"No," I replied simply. "It could have killed us if we weren't fully stable, capable. The most important requirement was our ability to handle it."

"Why did it happen semi-close to your birthday, almost like it was waiting for you specifically to be a certain age?" he continued.

"We don't know for sure; it could be that Gran had a hand in this even after her death. Maybe it's because Alyssa and Piper were capable of receiving their powers but had to wait for me to grow in maturity or something. Or it could be because I have the most powers of the three of us."

Edward looked down at me in disbelief. His expression changed to awe and then to recognition.

"Somehow I'm not surprised that you're the most powerful," he teased.

His face was inching down slowly towards mine and I was frozen in shock and anticipation. I wanted this more than my next breath, more than anything.

I could barely breathe. I couldn't even form a coherent thought.

"Watch out vampiric world," I whispered.

Our lips were closer and closer together. There was almost no space between us and I was able to fully admire his beauty. His beautiful eyes, chiseled features, kind heart, and intelligence. I could describe his attributes for all of eternity. Yet I didn't have all of eternity, especially not with him. I pushed all thoughts out of my head. I ignored the fact that he didn't love me, that he was perfect, that he wasn't meant for me. I forgot all of that the second I smelled his unique, mouth-watering scent. I was anxious to have his lips on mine, to taste his very essence.

Just as our lips were finally about to touch, we heard a loud crash from downstairs and the door burst open.

AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! I'm in a very cheerful mood!!! I hope you all liked this chapter. If you have any questions leave them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them. You guys have interesting opinions as to who you think the traitor is. I'd love to hear more of them. I'll give you all a clue because today's Christmas: A very important clue as to the identity of the traitor is found a few chapters back. Let's see if anyone gets the answer this time!!!

Spread some holiday cheer and REVIEW please!!!

BTW: Merry Christmas to you & to all an Edward Cullen filled day + night!!!!!!

-Lola422


	14. ENOUGH

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, nor does Charmed. There I said it. Now, I'll commence crying.

Chp. 12

_Our lips were closer and closer together. There was almost no space between us and I was able to fully admire his beauty. His beautiful eyes, chiseled features, kind heart, and intelligence. I could describe his attributes for all of eternity. Yet I didn't have all of eternity, especially not with him. I pushed all thoughts out of my head. I ignored the fact that he didn't love me, that he was perfect, that he wasn't meant for me. I forgot all of that the second I smelled his unique, mouth-watering scent. I was anxious to have his lips on mine, to taste his very essence._

_Just as our lips were finally about to touch, we heard a loud crash from downstairs and the door burst open._

I only saw a blur of strawberry blonde hair as I was unceremoniously pushed off the bed. I looked up from my spot on the floor up at a beautiful, female vampire. She had long, strawberry blonde hair up to her shoulders. She contained an air of arrogance, of disdain. She was the perfect example of someone who was accustomed to getting what she wanted. And what she wanted seemed to be sitting in front of her. Her eyes were the golden eyes of vegetarian vampires. She seemed to be my height and she was slender, yet not curvy. She curled up on the bed in front of Edward where I had been, completely ignoring the fact that I was there.

"Oh, Edward, how are you?" said the blonde female.

"I'm fine, thanks, Tanya," Edward replied, politely.

"I heard that you've been busy," Tanya commented.

"Yes, I have," Edward responded in a cool tone.

Their little conversation went on for about 5 seconds. When I finally got over the shock of everything, I grabbed onto the side of the bed and pulled myself up.

'Edward didn't pull me up,' kept repeating itself in my head like a prayer... or a nightmare. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't really think back to a time where Edward hadn't caught me or helped me up.

I was furious. Just a few minutes ago I was about to let him kiss me. Not only was it stupid but it would destroy me when he left. I also couldn't very well do that to Jake. Granted, we weren't a couple but it still wasn't fair to him. If he found out what I'd almost done, he'd be terribly hurt. What the hell was I thinking? Apparently, I wasn't thinking at all! Besides, Edward had completely forgotten about me the second Tanya had walked into the room like I was invisible. It was as if I'd never existed. The irony of my words struck me.

Why didn't he reprimand her for pushing me off the bed? Was she his girlfriend or something?

Oh, she'd deny it of course. Say she'd been so excited to see Edward that she had 'accidentally' pushed me off. I knew better. I almost wished she'd been openly hostile rather than ignoring me and getting Edward to ignore me, too. I shook my head.

What was I saying? Edward was a grown man. Granted, his body was 17 but his mind was infinitely older. She may have had some influence on him ignoring me, but dammit couldn't he think for himself?

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and tuned back into the conversation.

"Oh, Edward, I've missed you so much," she said in a sultry voice.

"As have I, Tanya," Edward agreed, smiling.

"I particularly miss your company at night," Tanya said, suggestively.

I froze. I couldn't move. I felt time had stopped and not because Piper or I had frozen it. I could barely breathe. I felt the wound in my heart beginning to rip itself wide open. What was I doing here? I had to get the hell out of here. I couldn't let Tanya see me fall to pieces and especially not Edward.

Before Edward could reply, I did.

"I have to go," I blurted. Seeing that Edward was about to start protesting, I formed an excuse, "I should put more protection on the house."

Quickly, I walked out of the room with a blank expression on my face. I walked down the stairs serenely and strolled past my sisters.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I tried to stop her from-" Alice started.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, expressionless. I tried keeping my emotions in check. I was numb, anyways. I couldn't feel anything at all. No need having Jasper or Alyssa know what I was really feeling. I didn't want to worry or alert them as to my real state of mind.

They only nodded and I walked by and out of the house. I let my feet carry me and kept walking even after entering the woods. I marched forward, ignoring the sounds of wildlife around me. At this point, I didn't care what happened to me. I was back in my numbness stage. A stage that hadn't gone away until a few weeks after exorcising my pain through fighting demons. Even my new outlet had not taken away completely the numb feeling that I experienced whenever I thought about the Cullens. I slumped down on a boulder, both physically and emotionally exhausted. I felt my oxygen supply dwindling, though not for lack of oxygen. I just couldn't see any reason to breathe... to _be_.

My mind was on instant replay, Tanya's insinuation playing in my head over and over again. Each time I heard her voice, I felt sicker and sicker. I just couldn't believe that she and Edward had... that they'd _been_ together. It was impossible. Maybe they played chess or listened to music together at night. I shook my head, disgusted with myself. I was obviously trying to make excuses for Edward. Edward _being_ with Tanya wasn't what really bothered me. It did make me furious but what truly scared me was the meaning behind their...union. I just couldn't believe that Edward would sleep with anyone. Then again, I had also thought that he loved me. No, he must care for Tanya. He must l-. I couldn't say it. Couldn't even think it. I was going to throw up. I couldn't deal with this. I just couldn't.

I closed my eyes, begging for an end to my life, when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was one of the Cullens or Goddess forbid, Tanya, I snapped angrily, "Go away. Just leave me alone."

The insistent hand remained on my shoulder. Turning to snap at its owner, I realized that it was Leo.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

Leo usually had a calming effect on me, yet lately he'd just been irritating. He'd begun to develop annoying habits. Cleaning my room, needing to know where my sisters and I were constantly, and running up the phone bill.

I was perplexed as to why he needed to use his cell so much because his charges (the witches that he protects) could easily scream his name from anywhere in the world and his Whitelighter "senses" would be able to pick it up. So why the frequent need for the cell?

And I understood that he was worried about us but did he really have to know our every move? Come on. It was just plain annoying.

I felt guilty. I should be grateful. After all, he worries about me the most. Even though I spend practically all of my time at the Manor, I live in Forks which tends to worry him more.

And the cleaning thing wasn't exactly new. Leo had always been a bit of a neat freak. I valued my privacy. It was extremely important to me. Most people would be thrilled to have someone clean their room but it annoyed me. 'I probably belong in a psychiatric ward somewhere,' I thought, jokingly. Yet, somehow it didn't seem like such an insane idea.

Leo sat down next to me, looking concerned. My guilt increased. I was being ungrateful. Leo loved us all. He'd always been worried about us and he did have a sort of OCD when it came to cleanliness. The only new thing really was the cell phone bill.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Leo asked me.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. If I said yes, I'd be lying. If I said no, I'd probably have to explain what was wrong. That was definitely out. With my luck, everyone in the house would probably hear everything. Besides, I'd escaped from that house just in time. If I started talking about my feelings not only would we be speaking for years, but I'd also have some sort of breakdown. I decided to avoid his question.

"What are you doing here?" I countered.

I expected to see hurt in his eyes. Yet, what I did see was wariness.

"Should I not be here?" he demanded. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "Rough day." I forced a smile.

"You know, Bella, I have to tell you that this has got to stop. You have got to stop acting the way that you do. Your moodiness is affecting Alyssa and especially Piper. Even your magic has been awry lately. You're upsetting the people that actually do love you. You've had seven months and no improvement. Enough is enough. The best thing that you can do is try and forget about Edward. Move on. You're a nice girl, I'm sure that you can find another guy. Whatever you do, get rid of your depression because I won't have Piper upset all the time about her sister. She cares a lot about you, but she doesn't deserve to worry about you all the time. I hope you'll think about what I've said," Leo added and walked away.

He walked away. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

He left me staring at his back, my mouth wide-open. I thought he understood. He loved Piper; he ought to know that love cannot be forgotten so easily. Piper and Leo were together much to the dismay of the Elders. They'd had to overcome many obstacles to get permission from the Elders to get married. They'd had to prove that their personal life wouldn't interfere with their 'Charmed' life. He and Piper could have easily said, "No way, I'd rather be with someone less complicated" but they hadn't. Because they loved each other. So how could he so easily want me to repress my feelings? Did he think that my love for Edward had just been some silly high school crush? Did he think that I liked Edward for his looks? that I fell in lust and not in love?

'Who cares what he thinks,' I thought angrily. It didn't matter anyway.

I couldn't stop loving Edward even if I tried. It'd be a complete waste of time to even attempt to forget him. Useless and meaningless.

He was right, though. I knew I could never forget him, but I had to adapt in some way to be able to make my life with someone else. Jake's face kept popping up in my mind, unbidden. A grimace fleeted quickly across my features. I suppressed it, easier than I would have expected. That talk with Leo seemed to have given me something that was making everything easier to deal with. Everything he'd said was true. Undeniably, 100% true. No matter how much it hurt I had to get used to Jake. But what was I going to do about my feelings for Edward? The only flaw or perfection in my plan. There wasn't some sort of switch that controlled my feelings which I could turn on and off. Love didn't work that way. I was doomed to love someone who would never love me.

I stood up with a new resolution firmly in my mind. I was done. Done with everything. I had to ignore Edward. He'd wanted me to forget he'd ever existed and I was going to pretend that he never had. Enough had to be enough.

Enough with the hurt, the pain. Enough with the self-pity. Enough with everything.

"ENOUGH," I yelled out into the trees, my voice echoing.

I calmly stood up and went back into the house. Everyone was in the living room except Edward and Tanya, who were probably still upstairs. Leo was sitting with his arm around Piper. Piper was staring at me, concerned that I was keeping my thoughts hidden from her. I didn't want her to get mad at Leo over what he'd told me. Her concern strengthened my resolve. Leo was right. Piper was one of the best people in the world; she didn't deserve to live with the shadows that accompanied me. I tore my gaze away from her eyes. I had to leave. I could see the pitying looks that Rosalie sent me filled with a hint of scorn and smugness. Jasper was watching my every move, as was Alice. I kept up my façade and picked up my bag and jacket from the sofa.

"Going somewhere?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, I am," I replied, walking to the front door.

"Where?" Alice hissed.

"I'm going to see Jacob," I confirmed, my tone allowing no argument. I heard various growls rumbling throughout the house. Ignoring them, I continued onwards towards the door.

My hand was on the door knob, when all of a sudden I went flying backwards...

AN: Hey guys another chapter, hope you enjoyed it!!!! Thanks for the reviews, everyone. You should all know: EVERYONE'S a suspect. In this story, an insignificant detail may be the most important. It may seem so insignificant that you may overlook it. This clue is in Chp. 4. Good Luck and I hope to see if any of your opinions change.

The loud crash was Tanya bumping into Alice. Alice tried to stop her, but she wasn't using physical force.

BTW: OCD stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It is a real disorder in which people are obsessed with doing something and can't stop themselves from doing it; usually, they're obsessed with neatness or perfection, where everything has to be in order. Google it if you want to find out more about it.

If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask me. I really don't mind. Not only does it increase your understanding, but it also increases my performance in writing.

Ideas and suggestions are always welcome.

Read and Review please ;)

-Lola422


	15. Attack

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be rich. Unfortunately, I don't have more than $3. Hence, I do not own Twilight!!!!!!

Chp.13

_"I'm going to see Jacob," I confirmed, my tone allowing no argument. I heard various growls rumbling throughout the house. Ignoring them, I continued onwards towards the door._

_My hand was on the door knob, when all of a sudden I went flying backwards..._

The breath was knocked out of me and I found myself in Edward's room, lying on his couch. Edward was pacing to and fro in front of me, furious. He was barely breathing and his topaz eyes were darkening by the moment. The beginning of a growl was radiating throughout his body, shown by the way he was shaking. I could only watch him, dazed and dizzy. I thought that he was going to fall right through the floor with the speed of his pacing. It was amazing that my eyes could even follow him.

He stopped and turned towards me so quickly I almost fell off the couch. His hands grabbed my wrists and placed me more carefully on the sofa. I only stared at him. He obviously wanted to tell me something. It was as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to formulate the words. What was he waiting for? An invitation? A minute passed in which I realized that he wasn't going to speak. Remembering my previous decision to ignore him, I shook off my confusion. While his back was turned, I quickly walked towards his bedroom door. I barely had it open before he was in front of me, blocking my entrance, the door closed.

My face must have registered some of my shock because he grabbed my wrists gently and sat me on the bed. All the while he kept pacing. I tried standing up again and found myself restrained by him again. This time he sat next to me, my wrists restrained in one of his hands, in his lap. He threw me a dirty look. His dark glare was what threw me over the edge.

"Do you mind?" I asked calmly, trying to tug my wrists free.

"Yes, I do," Edward replied in a low tone.

"Let go," I was starting to get annoyed.

"No," he replied, calmly and unaffected. I briefly considered using my powers on him, but refrained from doing so. I didn't want to hurt him. Stupid, stubborn vampire.

"There's somewhere I have to be," I hinted.

Edward turned his gaze towards me, saying nothing. Spending time in his presence wasn't exactly the best way to get over him. He was making it more difficult than it had to be. I needed to get away from him but I wanted to stay next to him. To smell the sweetness of his skin, his breath. To look into his beautiful (onyx at the moment) eyes and get lost in them. To forget about things like age and death.

I stopped myself before I could continue. This was absurd. It was pathetic. I was trying to get over him, yet I couldn't stop thinking about him. Absolutely ridiculous.

"I have to go meet Jacob," I continued.

This seemed to grab Edward's attention the most. His eyes suddenly locked on mine and he got close enough for me to smell the delicious aroma of his breath.

"Bella," he whispered. "Must you really go?"

"G-Go where?" I stuttered, paralyzed by his beauty.

His eyes were smoldering, absolutely amazing. The intensity of his gaze pierced my very soul. I couldn't think about anything but him. I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe, and I found myself yielding to his pleading, persisting stare. I couldn't resist him. I would have said "No" had I not witnessed the satisfied grin flit across his features. It finally dawned on me. He'd dazzled me. Well, almost dazzled me. I'd probably only imagined the intensity in his eyes. He only wanted to stop me from seeing Jacob.

"Yes, I must go," I said stiffly.

His eyes darkened even further than I thought possible.

"Why?" he whispered in that silky voice of his.

Why indeed. I couldn't honestly think of a reason why when he was so close to me. I knew he was dazzling me on purpose, but it didn't stop my body's effect to his presence. If only he didn't smell so good. He obviously thought he'd won from the way that his eyes shone. I couldn't let him win. I had to come up with some sort of reason.

"Because I already told him that I was going to his house," I lied.

"You're not serious," Edward said.

"Yes, I am. I even told him that I'd spend the night," I continued, hoping he wouldn't catch my bluff.

Edward's strained patience finally snapped. I could see the beginning of his temper in his eyes. He was beyond mad. I expected him to tear the house apart any minute.

"You're lying," he said in a harsh tone of voice.

"No, I'm not," I said, mock-cheerfully.

He seemed to get even more upset at my cheerful tone of voice. It bothered and amused me to see him so annoyed. He held his breath and looked at the ceiling as if in a silent plea. A few moments passed. I distantly heard the song "Beauty and the Beast" from downstairs. He looked at me and smiled. Before I could move, he'd released my wrists, run downstairs and retrieved my cell phone. I held my hand out expectantly. He ignored me and walked toward his window, looking out into the forest. After giving me a dirty look, he answered the phone.

"Hello, Jacob," he said, in a cool tone. I started panicking.

"It's Edward Cullen," he replied.

"Give me the phone," I said.

"She's here but I'm afraid you won't be able to talk to her," he replied.

"Oh, she's safe," he assured Jake.

I held my hand out for the phone again, straining to try and take it from him.

"Interesting," Edward muttered.

"Anyways, Bella won't be seeing you tonight or any night if I have my way with her," Edward grinned.

"I'd say it's been pleasant speaking with you, but I'd be lying. Goodbye, Jacob," Edward closed the phone.

I merely stared at him, my jaw on the floor.

"What did you do?" I whispered, horrified.

"Bella?" Edward called.

I sank to the floor.

"He didn't know I was here," I cried. "He didn't know that I was with any of you. He'll never forgive me or trust me ever again. He must be so angry with me. How am I ever going to make it up to him?"

Edward was by my side in an instant. I pushed him away with all my strength (without success), tears forming in my eyes. Jake was certainly hurting right now, probably imagining all sorts of scenarios. Especially since Edward had said something along the lines of how he'd "have his way with me". Edward probably hadn't even realized the way his words had sounded. I knew Edward had simply meant that he would convince (force) me to stay here but to an outsider it sounded like he and I would be _sleeping_ together. I'd slept next to Edward before. But I'd never actually slept _with _him. Not for lack of wanting or trying to, though. Edward hadn't let us get physically close for my safety. In the long run, it had been for the best that we hadn't done anything. If only I actually believed that. I stopped the direction of my thoughts and remembered Jake.

How could Edward do that? Didn't he see that I needed Jake? Once Edward left, I'd have no one. I should have just told him that I was here.

It was all my fault. I felt pain rip through my body, yet it wasn't as terrible as the pain I'd felt 7 months ago that was with me constantly. I shuddered. Nothing was as terrible as that. Nothing.

But it still hurt pretty dang much.

I awkwardly stood up, stumbling. I tried to reach the door, but was once again stopped by Edward. I looked into his eyes, angry. There was no trace of amusement in his eyes or his features.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered, "But I can't let you be around werewolves. They're dangerous and unstable and the people around them can get hurt."

I was too upset and guilty and hurt to let his words filled with concern affect me.

"If you don't move, I _will_ move you," I threatened.

Edward only continued staring at me.

"I can and I will," I warned.

"I know," he replied, closing his eyes.

"Last chance," I repeated.

It hurt me to even think about using my powers on him, but I had to. I'd never hurt him but I had to move him.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my telekinesis power. I opened them, expecting to see him sprawled across the bed somewhere. What I did see astounded me.

Edward was still in front of the door. Was something wrong with my powers? Why wasn't he moving? I tried again, and then a third time. Nothing.

Was I losing my touch? I tried freezing him, but nothing. Maybe my powers were a little awry because my emotions were jumbled.

I turned slightly to the side and my eyes fell upon his sofa. I concentrated on the sofa and it rose up 5 feet in the air. Satisfied, I turned back to Edward only to find him watching me. I squinted, trying to focus on moving him out of my way and nothing. My frustration had been steadily mounting with each passing failure at levitating him. This was the last straw. I started screaming.

I could see Edward's horrified face. The next thing I knew Sean had flamed into the room, Leo had orbed in, my sisters and all of the Cullens ran in. Even Rosalie looked worried. I was ashamed for making them all come when I'd screamed out of frustration, rage, and fear. Not out of danger. Having Jasper in the room, made me feel extra-sensitive. I catapulted myself into Piper's arms, sobbing. Even though I remembered Leo's talk and acknowledged that he was right, I couldn't help myself. Piper was like my mother. She was always there for me. We had a connection that couldn't be altered. I could feel her trying to have a conversation with me, in my mind, and I opened up my thoughts to her.

_'Bella, what's wrong?' Piper thought into my head._

_'My powers are awry,' I responded into her mind. _

_'What do you mean?' she asked, worried._

_'They don't work on Edward,' I continued._

_'Is that all?' she sighed._

_'Don't you think it's alarming?' I cried._

_'Not half as alarming as what's truly bothering you; now spill,' she demanded._

_'I can't,' I replied, remembering my talk with Leo about not bothering her._

_I could see the hurt and shock register on her face. I'd never hidden anything from her before. Even when I'd been with Edward, she'd found out that he was a vampire._

_'What talk with Leo?' she asked, suspiciously._

_I'd forgotten that she could listen to my thoughts. _

_'Nothing,' I replied, and cut her off from my thoughts._

I finally stopped crying to realize that she and I were the only ones left in the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They realized that you were physically unharmed and Sean kicked them out," she answered.

I sighed in relief that I had distracted her. I had to get her out of here before she remembered what we'd been talking about.

"You know, I'm really tired, I'll think I'll hit the sack," I rushed out. I wasn't completely lying. I really was tired. I just wasn't ready to actually sleep.

She gave me a knowing look that made me realize that I hadn't fooled her one bit.

"Alright," she acquiesced.

She left the room and closed the door shut behind her. I turned around to look out Edward's wall-length window. Everything looked so peaceful outside. Serene and calm. I closed my eyes imagining that everything was just one, big nightmare. At the sound of the door opening and shutting, I turned around quickly.

There, in front of me, was Tanya. She was wearing a blood-red top that showed off her midriff. Denim Capri's and white sneakers completed her little outfit.

I quickly muttered a spell that would prevent anyone from hearing anything that was spoken in this room. Even super-sensitive vampiric hearing would not be able to eavesdrop on anything we said.

"Hello, Isabella," she smiled.

It hadn't escaped my notice that her smile was phony. Or that she'd locked the door after coming in. This made me wary. With or without my powers, I'd take her on. Even if my powers were a bit dysfunctional at the moment, I was still one of the best spell-casting witches in the world. I wasn't a Charmed One for nothing, after all.

"Hello, Tanya," I said, in an impatient tone of voice. Unlike her, I didn't bother smiling. I wasn't exactly up to exchanging pleasantries at the moment.

Neither of us said anything and an uncomfortable tension formed surrounded us. I wanted nothing more than to rip out her strawberry blonde hair, strand by strand. By the look on her face, I could see she wanted to do the same to my brunette hair. My hair was in a ponytail, hers flowing around her face going down past her shoulders. I was determined not to break the silence and found myself daydreaming about how she'd look bald. I almost laughed out loud.

Piper laughed so hard, that her laugh reached us. She must have been listening to my thoughts. And here I'd thought my mind was closed off to her. Oh well, might as well leave my thoughts open to her. I didn't truly want to block our connection and besides, I should save my energy to spend on Tanya.

Tanya opened her mouth and I immediately tensed, waiting.

"You look different than I'd expected," she said.

I stayed silent, praying that a piano would fall on her head. I immediately felt guilty. She seemed as appealing as chopped liver, but that didn't mean I meant her any harm. I'd never wished harm on anyone. Then again, there were a lot of things I hadn't done until I met Edward. Who was the main reason as to why my thoughts were so vicious towards Tanya.

She could say whatever she wanted. I still wasn't going to say anything. I could be the bigger person. I would be the bigger person.

Through my connection with Piper, I saw her snorting in disbelief.

_'Bigger person, good luck with that,' Piper thought to me._

_'Stay out of my mind,' I yelled at her mind._

"Looking at you, anyone can immediately tell that you are human," Tanya smiled in a mocking way.

I bristled at her obvious insult. She was saying that I looked ordinary and plain. Actually, I was sure that in her mind, saying that I was plain was an understatement.

All thoughts of being the bigger person instantaneously flew from my mind.

"Anyone only hearing the words coming out of your mouth, and having never seen you before, would immediately and correctly guess your hair color," I countered.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" she questioned, her face losing its mocking smile, fury replacing its features.

"Absolutely not," I replied, and she relaxed, probably thinking that I was afraid of her.

"How can I insult something that doesn't exist?" I continued.

Downstairs, I heard the sound of someone's butt connecting with the floor. I couldn't suppress the grin that flitted across my face at the knowledge that Piper had fallen out of her seat laughing, and was rolling around the floor, involuntary bursts of laughter flowing from her lips. Everyone probably thought she'd lost her mind, laughing at nothing, since my spell had prevented everyone hearing our little "conversation".

I stared at Tanya, through narrowed eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her before she could begin.

"Is something productive actually going to come out of your mouth this time? Or do you have nothing better to do than come here and try to insult me?" I interrupted, briskly.

"As a matter of fact, I do have something to tell you."

"I couldn't tell," I said sarcastically.

Her eyes narrowed. "I want you to stay away from _him_."

She stressed "him" for dramatic effect. Even though she hadn't said the person's name, I knew exactly who she was talking about.

I merely rolled my eyes.

My blatant indifference annoyed her. She stepped towards me, threateningly. I stood my ground, unwilling to let her even think that she frightened me.

"It's not a request, it's a demand," she hissed.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. She sounded like a jealous girlfriend. No, actually, she sounded like a jealous stalker.

I wasn't going to tell her that Edward didn't want to be with me or that I had already been planning on ignoring him. She could think what she wanted.

All of a sudden my anger flared. Now I couldn't ignore Edward. After all, she had presented me with a challenge and if I stayed away from Edward she was going to think that I'd done it because she'd told me to.

_'Great, absolutely great, now I can't ignore him like I was planning to,' I thought._

A part of me was relieved, though. Relieved to have a reason to be near him. Relieved that I had a reason to stay near him.

'Until he leaves,' a little voice in my head told me.

I ignored the little voice in my head, in time to see Tanya aiming a blow towards me.

I quickly ducked, surprised that she hadn't used her vampire speed. My eyes flashed dangerously, filling with the rage that generally overtook me when I was hunting demons. If she thought that I was easy prey, she had another think coming.

I quickly cast a temporary spell that would automatically move me out of the way whenever she tried to lunge at me. If she was going to use her vampiric abilities, then I was going to use my Goddess-given witch abilities.

I smiled fiercely. I was going to be the hunter instead of the hunted.

I started circling her, never letting my gaze wander from my prey. I was going to teach her a lesson she'd never forget. She was going to learn to never get on my bad side. I was no pushover. Maybe only with the ones that I loved. But there was definitely no love lost between Tanya and me.

She pounced at me, and the spell I had cast earlier moved me out of harm's way. She froze, surprised. I took advantage of her momentary surprise. Using my power of telekinesis, I threw her across the room. She landed sprawled on the floor and for a moment I worried over whether she'd caused a dent in the floor. I wouldn't want to get Esme upset. Tanya looked expectantly towards the door, waiting for everyone to come bursting in. Luckily my previous spell was still in effect or everyone would have come running into the room at the sound. She seemed to realize this.

She was up, faster than I'd anticipated. I watched her, carefully planning my next move. After another unsuccessful lunge at me, Tanya seemed to realize that she wouldn't be able to touch me. She picked up a pillow from the bed and hurled it with as much force as she could at me. I wasn't able to duck in time. The pillow hit me right in the stomach and its force hurled me into Edward's CD stand. I briefly remembered my encounter with James. I felt excruciating pain in my back, but stood up anyways. If anything was broken, Leo could heal me later. Right now I had a fight to finish.

We started circling each other, cautious. I was well aware that she'd kill me in a heartbeat if given the opportunity. The ball was in my court now. She'd served last time and now it was my turn to dish it out.

She flipped her hair and smiled smugly, reminding me of earlier when she'd pushed me off the bed. That was the worst thing she could have done because it reminded me of her little talk with Edward about how she missed his company at night. This brought my anger to new limits. I was done playing with her. No mercy.

Now I was royally pissed off. I let a smile creep upon my face as I remembered that she couldn't touch me, but I could touch her. I also had a magical athame that could scratch any surface, even hard and granite vampiric skin. Quickly formulating a plan, I put it into action.

Using my power of astral projection, I appeared right in front of her, my athame already in my hand. Her shock at seeing two of me worked to my advantage. Her momentary distraction allowed me to drag the athame across her shoulder. It didn't slice her skin open, but it would definitely leave a scar. It also caused her pain as she let out a bellowing scream.

I had to put my hands to my ears to try and drown out some of the noise. Unfortunately, it didn't work. I fell to the ground, thinking that my eardrums would pop. For a second, I worried that her scream would break through the spell. Since I didn't hear rushing footsteps, I dismissed that theory.

"You stupid human," Tanya hissed at me.

"I could kill you right now and Edward wouldn't even care. He'd even be relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about you anymore. I've done things with him that he'd never even try with you," she continued.

My mind was filled with revolting scenes of Edward and Tanya, _together. _I was going to throw up. But before I threw up, I was going to destroy Tanya.

Letting my fury guide me, I astral projected my spirit into Tanya's body. I literally possessed her. I felt her screaming, scratching her own skin trying to get me out. Before she could think of harming my body, which was a few feet away from her, I willed my spirit out of her. Her body split into pieces in the process.

My spirit returned to my body and I surveyed the damage. Edward's CDs were scattered all over the floor, broken. What looked like his stereo system was bent and twisted. I could see the wires peeking out through unhealthy-looking holes. I could only imagine his reaction. He'd probably be upset at me for harming his little girlfriend.

I looked down and instantly regretted it. I was disgusted and felt guilty. I tried to raise my gaze but found my eyes glued to the sight in front of me. Tanya's remains were scattered everywhere. Her hand was twitching next to me. All I had to do was drop a lighted match...

I sighed. I couldn't do it. I had no doubts that Tanya would kill me as soon as look at me. But I didn't want to be a murderer. Technically, she was still an innocent. And killing an innocent would be equivalent to committing murder. I didn't consider killing demons murder, more like I was saving innocents. Besides, Edward obviously cared for her. And no matter how much I _disliked_ her, I didn't want to hurt him. I loved him enough to want him to be happy. Even if I didn't think that she was good enough for him, I didn't want to take away any part of his happiness.

I took away all the spells that I'd cast and unlocked the door. I had a long scratch across my back, but I doubted that it would leave a mark. Besides, Tanya was in worse shape than I was. I walked down the stairs, humming to myself. I noticed that all of the Cullens were assembled in the living room, along with my sisters and Sean & Leo. They were all speaking in hushed, worried tones. I walked in quietly, resisting the urge to groan. I had to admit it: I was in pain.

I must not have been as quiet as I thought because Alyssa turned in my direction and screamed. Everyone else turned to me, their jaws dropped. I groaned inwardly, my ears extremely sensitive after all of Tanya's screaming.

"Not so loud," I whispered.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sean blurted out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently.

"You look like you've been through hell and back," Leo stated.

"Been there, done that," I replied, grinning at him.

"Seriously, Bella, you have scratches on your arms and you look like you broke a few bones," Alyssa observed.

"It's not what you see; it's what you don't see," I said cryptically.

"Does this have to do with why you were laughing so hard earlier?" Sean demanded, looking at Piper.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she mimicked me, laughing.

"Where's Tanya?" Rosalie asked. At the mention of Tanya's name, an unbidden smile flashed across my face.

"Last time I saw her she was a little down," I picked my words carefully.

"Bella, you didn't," Leo exclaimed.

I saw Alyssa grab onto Sean and they both flamed out of the room. They flamed back into the room a few seconds later. Alyssa and Sean both stared at me incredulously before they started laughing.

"I can't believe that little Miss Goody Two Shoes let her anger overpower her," Sean laughed.

I mock glared at him. He quickly stopped laughing and hid behind Alyssa, cowering in mock fear. My lips twitched as a chuckle tried to break free. Alice was also laughing and smiling at me. I could tell that Tanya had tried to make a move on Jasper a while back. Jasper seemed confused by the myriad of emotions in the room. Esme and Carlisle also looked bewildered. Rosalie's face was impassive and blank. Emmett was grinning and Edward's expression was frozen.

"I am sorry about your room, and I fully intend to replace and repair anything that's, well, destroyed," I told Edward seriously. I truly did feel bad about his CDs and stereo being destroyed.

"Bella, that was the stupidest thing that you've ever done," Leo scolded me.

"Probably," I responded.

I didn't want to let him see how much it hurt me to hear him say that. He'd never called me stupid, before. His personality was definitely different than before. His scolding might seem light to anyone else, but it was the harshest thing he'd ever said to me. Leo was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet and even when he lectured me I could see his lips trying to suppress a grin. He only lectured me because it was his job as a Whitelighter. I knew that he never truly believed that the things I did were wrong or terrible. Then again, when I did something I was usually justified in doing it. He knew that.

After all, Tanya had attacked me first. I'd merely reacted in self-defense.

I saw Piper stare at Leo, angrily. Even she'd realized that his behavior had been odd lately.

I didn't have any more time to wonder about Leo's odd behavior, though, because I noticed Edward stiffen. He was in front of me in a flash, crouched protectively. I thought Victoria was around or Tanya or something.

Then, the doorbell rang. But who would ring a doorbell? Victoria wouldn't; it'd be too conspicuous. Definitely not Tanya; she was still putting herself back together upstairs.

Esme opened the door. Carlisle went with her and every other vampire in the room tensed. Who on earth was it?

_I soon had my answer as Jacob Black strolled into the room, locking his eyes with mine, before he attacked..._

AN: Hey guys. I'm so sorry but this was midterm week, which is really stressful. I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are, too. I was so happy with all the reviews. Thanks so much. I hope that the fight wasn't too violent or anything for the rating. Let me know what you think. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Also, no offense to blondes. I'm sorry if it offends anyone. I don't hate blondes, just Tanya :)

See Lanna-MissSunshine: Bella kicking Tanya's butt isn't so impossible, LOL! Thanks for the suggestion!

BTW: I have a poll having to do with story on my profile. I'd truly appreciate it if you guys could take a moment of your time to answer it. The faster you answer it, the faster I'll be able to get the next chapter out.

If the poll isn't working, please let me know!

Read & Review.

Lots of Love,

-Lola422


	16. Flames And Bubbles

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and Charmed belong to other creative and talented people. Not this creative and talented person. LOL!

Chp. 14

_Esme opened the door. Carlisle went with her and every other vampire in the room tensed. Who on earth was it?_

_I soon had my answer as Jacob Black strolled into the room, locking his eyes with mine, before he attacked..._

Three seconds.

Everything happened in less than three seconds. Yet these three seconds were enough for me to make many observations. It wasn't that everything was in slow motion; it was more that I had a sharp eye. I saw the other Cullens prepare to pounce. Sean changed into his demonic form. Alyssa grabbed him, restrainingly. The most terrifying of them all was that Jake transformed into his wolf shape, taking up most of the living room.

Everything happened so quickly, in less time than I had to blink. Edward sprung in retaliation, a blur at his magnificent speed. I didn't even have time to scream as Edward connected with Jake's wolf shape. Then, nothing.

Nothing happened. Everyone seemed to have stopped in whatever position they were in and ceased moving.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"We're witches, remember," Piper said from next to me. I almost jumped six feet into the air. I hadn't felt her come beside me.

"I'm sorry, I would have frozen them sooner, but I thought you were going to do it," she added, "I had no idea that you were in shock."

Of course. I was such an idiot. I was called the most powerful witch in the world, yet I forgot to use my freezing power. Stupid.

"You are not stupid," Piper scolded me, "you were simply scared witless that something would happen to Edward or Jacob."

Lucky that Piper had been able to freeze everyone. It was a bit eerie seeing everyone frozen, even Alyssa. How had Piper managed not to freeze me? It was impossible that she hadn't, seeing that I was in front of her and our powers aren't exactly specific. Piper wouldn't have had time to only freeze certain people; with the timing she would have had to freeze the entire room.

"I did," she said, responding to my thoughts. "I unfroze you a few seconds after freezing them. I figured that since this revolved around you, I'd unfreeze you first and get your opinion."

"You can't wait for me to voice my thoughts like a normal person, can you?"

"Well, Bella, in case you haven't noticed, we're not normal," she grinned.

"I'm a witch in a room with two other witches, a demon, an angel, a werewolf, and seven vampires; it's hard not to notice," I retorted.

"So what are you going to do about Edward and Jacob?" Piper interrogated me.

"What do you mean?" I responded innocently.

"It's obvious that Jake's infatuated with you and Edward-" Piper stopped.

Her eyes changed color almost imperceptibly; they went from brown to white to brown.

I screamed in fear and grabbed Piper, shaking her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Your eyes just changed color," I shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" she was confused.

"Your eyes just changed color, I thought you were having a seizure," I replied, relieved that she seemed to be alright.

"I'm fine," she seemed worried.

"What were you going to say before your eyes changed color?"

"I didn't say anything," Piper looked at me oddly.

"Yes, you did," I argued, "You were saying something about Edward."

"I was?" Piper said. "I can't remember."

"It was only 10 seconds ago," I sputtered.

"It's almost like it was erased from mind," she said, incredulous.

"Do you think this has something to do with the imposter?" she continued.

"It's possible but... wait a minute, who told you about the imposter?" I was now perplexed.

"Alice did, she heard the conversation that you had with Edward; she said that you would forget to tell us so she filled us in instead," she reassured me.

My thoughts turned back to Edward and our almost kiss. I felt the blood rush to my face, thinking of Edward's lips. Piper's teasing look brought me out of my thoughts. Luckily, she decided not to mention it.

"Alright my angsty little sister, what do we do about this?" Piper rolled her eyes towards Edward and Jake.

"When I count to three, unfreeze everyone," I replied in a monotone.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, questioning my sanity.

"Trust me," I reassured her. She instantly ceased protesting.

I walked over to where Edward and Jake were locked together and stood right in front of them. I knew exactly what to do. I hoped.

"One."

"Two."

I took a deep breath before saying, "Three."

At the same moment that Piper unfroze everyone, I threw Jake towards the front door and all of the Cullens along with the rest of my family far away from him, deeper into the living room.

I felt bad for what I was about to do to Jasper, but a witch has to do what a witch has to do. Sending a silent apology Jasper's way, I began to recreate the pain that I felt when Edward left. I didn't fully recreate it or else I would have been too incapacitated to use my powers.

As the pain came, I extended my hands and divided the room with a bright, blue light that emanated from them. Each side was inside a huge, electric bubble. It was another one of my powers. The power that protected my mind could be projected to physically protect me also. It was a sort of shield; a sort of bubble that separated them from each other.

Emmett kept throwing himself at the shield, trying to escape, aggravated that his strength didn't give him an advantage. Everyone else was sitting on the floor, patiently waiting and looking up at me, resigned. I didn't miss Alice's grudgingly approving look.

I would have completely missed what happened next, had it not been for the breeze that I felt go by me.

My mouth dropped in shock.

Edward was standing in front of Jacob's bubble, slamming himself against it.

No one had ever gotten out of my shield before.

No one.

How had Edward done it?

He kept throwing himself at Jacob's bubble and Jacob threw himself at the same spot in retaliation. The impact had my ears ringing. Between Edward, Jake, and Tanya's earlier screaming, I was sure to go deaf.

Edward kept trying to get into Jake's bubble, but the barrier prevented him from going through. Jake kept trying to escape the bubble, throwing all his weight at it, but to no avail. His werewolf strength was nothing against my powers.

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Emmett still trying to escape. I felt terrible at Esme's pleading look but merely shook my head.

I still wasn't fully over the shock of Edward's Houdini act. Why was it that my powers never worked on him? I was only able to use them on him once, when throwing him across the room. But I'd been afraid for him, then.

Did that mean that my powers would only work on Edward if I feared for his life?

But why? Why was he any different? What was it about him that made him practically immune to my powers?

I'd ask Sean and Leo later. Right now, I had to create peace between two mythical creatures.

I turned towards Jake's bubble, only to be stopped by a restraining hand on my waist. Jacob erupted in snarls and growls, louder than before. Just what I needed, a pissed-off werewolf to deal with.

I tried to pull away from Edward's hand, but it was as hard as granite. I couldn't move an inch.

I took this time to wonder what on earth I was going to do. I had a lot of problems, after all.

I was in love with my ex.

Said ex was trying to attack one of my best friends.

My best friend was angry with me and was also trying to attack my ex.

To top it all off, someone was trying to kill me.

So, I did what any normal teenage girl would do: I complained to my bestest friend.

"Piper," I whined.

I saw her repeatedly try to freeze Edward, with no positive result.

"You need to let me out of the bubble first, Bella," she yelled.

"I can't; if I let you out, then they automatically come out," I retorted.

"Trust me," she repeated my previous words.

She had said the two words guaranteed to make me do anything that she wanted.

I sighed and released the bubble containing Sean, Piper, Leo, Alyssa, and the rest of the Cullens.

I turned to Piper, desperate. I didn't know what to do. I felt absolutely helpless, like nothing in my world would ever be right again.

She assessed command of the situation immediately.

"Jacob, Bella's going to let you out of the bubble and you are going to turn around and leave the house-" Piper began.

She was cut off by deafening shrieks, growls, whines, and snarls, courtesy of one La Push werewolf.

"Let me finish," she glared at him, "You won't be harmed-"

She was interrupted by Edward's snorts of incredulousness.

She ignored him and continued, "You will regain your human form, get clothed, and calm down. When you are done, send us a signal. I don't care if you create smoke signs or howl at the house, as long as you are calm and in your human form. When we receive your signal, Bella will meet you outside. This is the only way that Bella will release you; do you agree to those terms?"

Jake looked at me pleadingly, but I shook my head. He let out an odd sort of sigh in resignation and nodded his russet, hairy head.

Piper turned to the rest of the Cullens, "I personally apologize for his intrusion. You are not to harm him and he will not harm you. If he does try to harm you, you may rip him to shreds. Until then, everyone in this room is to remain intact. Agreed?"

Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie agreed. I knew that Jasper and Emmett would side with them, however unwillingly. I was proven right when Emmett huffed and sank to the floor rapidly, pouting and muttering under his breath about how it wasn't fair that Edward got all the fun.

"Edward shall not get any 'fun' because Edward won't attack Jacob, either. Right Edward?" Piper asked, threateningly.

Edward glowered at her, and then abruptly brightened into a fake smile.

"Of course not," he responded. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But Bella isn't going outside to speak with him," he continued. I groaned. This thoroughly roused Jake's temper, as demonstrated by his growls.

I kept quiet through all of this, wondering when I'd let my life be decided for me.

Piper and Edward stared at each other for a few seconds, each of them measuring up the other. It was like a wrestling smack down. I was half-expecting them to start physically fighting. Great now my sister and my ex-boyfriend were going to start fighting. It hurt to think of him as my ex-boyfriend, to know that I'd always love him yet...

Piper broke eye contact at the direction of my thoughts and turned to me. She smiled and softened her expression. She then turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, calm down," she started, "In all the time you have known me, have I ever broken a promise?"

This seemed to relax Jake and he stopped his whining.

However, this caused extremely loud rumbles to emanate from Edward.

"Bella, you may let Jacob go now," Piper commanded.

I turned to Jake and released him from my shield. I could feel Edward's hands twitching as he kept a strong hold on me. Jacob noticed and took a step towards us.

I saw his intention and quickly intervened, "Don't even think about it."

He twisted his mouth into what I assumed was a grin and ran towards the front door. He stopped and turned sheepishly.

I felt Edward chuckling quietly and I tilted my head to look up at him. He was smirking and I felt as if I'd missed some sort of inside joke. He stared at me, his eyes bright.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Wolf-boy can't fit through the door," Edward remarked.

I heard the rest of the Cullens snicker. I frowned at him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I didn't insult him; he is a boy and a wolf, correct?" Edward remarked.

I grudgingly nodded my head, affirming his rhetorical question. Sighing, I turned to see Jacob struggling to get through the door. I suppressed a grin at the sight of his enormous backside trying to get through the door.

"Sean, please flame him outside," I requested, turning to Sean.

"You want me to flame him outside?" Sean asked, grinning.

He was being way too easy about this. It made me suspicious. Sean had never liked Jake, for some strange reason that I still couldn't quite comprehend. I'd have to ask him about that. It didn't dawn on me until he had his hand outstretched.

He was going to set Jake's backside on fire!

Before I could react, Sean had already sent a spark of fire at Jake. I stared in horror as Jake's backside lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. The pain propelled him forward, taking the entire front door and parts of the walls with him.

I could hear him howling in pain outside. I flinched and walked towards the front of the house, Edward close behind. Jake was rolling on the floor, trying to put the fire out. Luckily, Sean had only used a bit of his power. In seconds, Jake was able to extinguish it. I could sense his humiliation and I felt terrible for him. He looked up at me, embarrassed, and slunk away into the trees.

I felt absolutely terrible now. How could Sean do something like that? What the hell was he thinking? I stomped off towards the living room, angrily. Sean was going to have to deal with a pissed off witch. There weren't many times in life when Sean was able to make me furious. But when he did, I usually got violent. Once, we were all eating dinner and he'd said something that got me beyond the realms of even anger. In front of my mother and my grandmother, I'd picked up my plate of semi-touched food and thrown it at his head. It had shattered and he'd started bleeding. It was the first time I'd ever done something like that to him... and I'd only been ten. He'd learned that he wouldn't fare well if he crossed me again. Apparently, he'd forgotten, but I'd remind him.

It seemed Sean hadn't forgotten, though, because as soon as he saw me he started backing up. I ran towards him and he threw himself behind Esme's couch, terrified.

"Why did you do that?" I screamed at him.

"You told me to flame him outside," Sean protested.

"Yes, but not to set his backside on fire," I retorted.

"But it was a nice bonus, wasn't it?" Sean pleaded.

I advanced towards him, intent on teaching him a lesson.

"Now, now, Bella, there's no need to do any harm, right Alyssa?" Sean begged her.

"Don't look at me," Alyssa snapped. "You shouldn't have done that."

Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"This isn't funny, Emmett, you have no idea what Bella's capable of," Sean cowered.

"Oh, he has some idea," Jasper laughed. Emmett glared at him.

"She threw a plate at you?" Edward asked, incredulous, reading Sean's thoughts.

"And she was only ten," Alyssa added.

At that moment, I heard Jacob calling out, "I'm finished."

"I'll deal with you later," I threatened Sean.

He let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't walked more than two steps to see Jacob, when Edward stopped me.

"Let me through," I demanded.

"Absolutely not," he hissed.

Piper decided to intervene. "Edward, let her pass."

He turned to her. "No."

Piper's eyes narrowed. It was never a good thing to mess with Piper. She wasn't used to being thwarted. She was more my authority figure than my mother. It was Piper that I listened to.

"Last chance, Edward," she warned.

He stubbornly stood his ground in front of me.

Piper raised her hands and froze him. Her hands twitched and I could tell that she was itching to blow him up. She wasn't fond of being crossed. I shook my head warningly and she pouted. She then turned to the rest of the Cullens.

"Is anyone else going to try and stop Bella?" she demanded.

Alice looked upset with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting.

"I'll be fine, Alice, I promise," I reassured her.

She still remained upset, but stopped pouting and sighed.

"Thanks, sis," I turned to Piper.

She flashed me a grin and pushed me out of the house. I found Jacob, sitting on the ground, waiting expectantly. I tread over the soft grass, cautiously. He didn't look up at me. I knew he'd acknowledged my presence when he stood up and signaled me to follow him. His face was impassive, expressionless. We walked into the forest, deep into the trees. After it felt like we'd been walking for hours, he finally stopped. He turned toward me and sat down. I sat down next to him, waiting for him to collect his thoughts.

He seemed to have been waiting for me to do the same thing because he let out an impatient, "Well?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"How could you lie to me?" Jake blurted.

"It was a lie of omission," I pleaded.

"Pretty big omission," he snorted.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Sorry for lying to me or sorry for being here?" he asked.

"Sorry for lying to you," I replied.

"But not sorry for being here," Jake stated.

I remained quiet, neither wanting to lie to him, nor aggravate him.

"They're my enemies," he said angrily.

"I love them," I said helplessly.

That seemed to infuriate him more than anything else I'd said and he let loose a torrent of swear words.

"DAMMIT, BELLA, WAKE UP," Jake yelled. "EDWARD LEFT YOU, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, HE WANTS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! HE LEFT YOU BROKEN AND ALONE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU LOOKED LIKE THE NIGHT THAT SAM FOUND YOU! SAM WAS TERRIFIED BECAUSE HE'D NEVER SEEN ANYONE LOOK SO BROKEN! NEVER! EVEN PAUL WINCES WHENEVER SAM REMEMBERS IT! PAUL! PAUL WHO'S NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU STILL LOVE THOSE BLOODSUCKING LEECHES!"

Stunned, I started crying. He'd brought back every memory I'd tried so hard to ignore. I curled up on the ground, wishing that he'd stop yelling at me.

"S-stop, s-stop," I begged through my tears, "please."

I felt my heart breaking, my soul splitting. I'd never hurt anyone, so why did I deserve this? I felt so fragile now, like another word could kill me. Jake's words hurt me more than sticks or stones ever could have. I put my arms around my chest, pain coursing through my being.

He picked me up and shook me, hard.

"No," he bellowed. "Why can't you understand that he doesn't love you? He has never loved you and he never will! I don't understand! Why do you love him? Why can't you love me?"

I was scared. He'd never hurt me before, but I could sense that he was close to phasing now. His grip was too tight for me to get out of. I knew that there would be bruises on my arms when he finally let me go.

I was so concerned as to whether or not he was going to hit me that I almost missed what happened next.

He stopped shaking me, crushed me against him,

And brought his lips down to mine.


	17. Feared

Disclaimer: Twilight was created by the amazing and talented Stephenie Meyers. You don't believe me? Look at the cover.

Traitor P.O.V.

I watch them. All of them. They sit amongst their enemy without even realizing it. I've become more careful. I've only been in this body for 3 weeks, yet I have achieved what no other Evil before me has accomplished. I have destroyed the Charmed Ones.

The fact that I haven't physically destroyed them is a minor technicality. But I will. Soon.

I have been able to come between them. A feat that is both very difficult and very dangerous. There have been instances when I have caught Bella staring at me, a disconcerting and eerily perceptive look in her eyes. As if she knows that I am an imposter, hiding among them. I have worried then. Worried that I have been discovered. That my plan won't come to fruition. That I will fail. Then, she blinks and the look is gone. With its disappearance, my worries are tamed also. Tamed, but not forgotten.

I have tried very hard to make sure that no one suspects anything. I have made only two mistakes. Mistakes which I will make sure won't be traced back to me. What happened with Alice was an enormous mistake. It was foolish of me to do what I did but I was desperate. I needed to lure the Charmed Ones to the Cullens. The reason Bella was the most likely candidate for staying at the Cullens' was another mistake of mine. I should have taken more time to consider that particular plan. These were two very perilous, obvious mistakes. Two, which if I'm not careful, may cost me my life. I can't afford for my plan to be exposed. At least not yet.

Bella is the glue of their family. Piper and Alyssa have fights all the time and Bella works out the peace between them. When you take out Bella, who is going to make sure that Piper and Alyssa don't murder each other? Bella is also the strongest witch in the world. Though Bella, Piper, and Alyssa are all equals, they acknowledge that Bella is the most powerful of them all. She has the combination of their powers and _more_. Her powers grow stronger with each passing day. The stronger her powers grow, the less time I have to complete my plan.

I would have found a way to separate Edward and Bella. Edward only made everything easier. In trying to save her, his actions wound up being her destruction- in more ways than one. I would have personally liked to delay their little reunion. Seeing the little witch's pain had only filled me with satisfaction. She deserved that pain. Anyone who loved deserved it. Love's power could destroy you. It was too dangerous to love anyone. You'd only end up being hurt in the end. The little witch had learned that the hard way. I'd personally make sure that it was a lesson which she'd never forget.

In separating the lovers, when Bella finally received their powers, she'd be weak enough to destroy. The werewolf made her stronger, but only fractionally. She was still an easy target, provided you had patience and time. Without Bella, there would be no Charmed Ones. Once Bella was dead, Alyssa and Piper would be next. The world would become a darker place to live. Not right away, of course. I wouldn't want to attract attention to the outside world.

Possessing bodies is one of my various talents. I'm able to do it so discreetly as to not attract suspicion. Drinking the potion that I'd acquired from the Seer only made it a quicker transition. My body was perfectly preserved in the Underworld for when I finished my job here. Time was of the essence and it was slowly slipping away.

Possessing this body was not as easy as I'd originally believed it would be. I'd been forced to yell out randomly for help on several occasions. The voice was becoming dimmer, though, as the weeks went by. Before long, my essence (spirit) will completely take over the body.

I have worked very hard to make sure that Bella remains ignorant of the fact that could save all of their lives: the fact that Edward loves her. I have succeeded so far. By the time she does figure it out, it will be too late. She will be dead and I will have won.

Bella has studied and read a lot about witches. But not everything comes from books. The Charmed Ones' powers' are ruled by their emotions. Piper and Alyssa had the love of their lives by their sides when they received their powers. Piper had Leo and Alyssa had Sean. Even if they had been going through the most turbulent time of their lives, the fact that they had Sean and Leo would still have kept their powers in check and fully functioning. That's the reason that they were able to adjust to their powers so quickly. They had their true loves by their sides.

Witches cannot live without love. Especially the Charmed Ones. Because their powers are ruled by their emotions, they are at their most powerful when they are beside the love of their life. Love is the greatest and most powerful of all emotions, which is reflected by the magnitude of the power of the Charmed Ones. Luckily, I was able to persuade the others not to tell Bella. I told them that it was vital that she figured it out on her own. They believed my lie easily. And why shouldn't they? I have given them no reason to distrust me. And yet...

Many times my "fiancé" has looked at me, wondering. This has made me anxious. I wouldn't want to alert anyone. Though I meant to keep Bella and Edward apart for longer, I found that I must move quickly so as not to arouse suspicion until there is nothing that they can do.

Piper has been one of my biggest obstacles. She just couldn't understand why Edward didn't love her sister. Her mind refused to believe it. She didn't accept it. She seemed to have known instinctively that Edward still loved Bella. She could have ruined everything by telling Bella. I took action before she blabbed what she knew to the lovesick witch. I'd had to modify her memory and suppress that little fact deep inside the recesses of her mind. Thinking of the fact that she may have brain damage, I shrug. She won't live much longer, anyways.

Edward was instrumental to my plan. Actually my plan wouldn't even be able to succeed without him. In breaking Bella's heart, he unknowingly gave me my greatest weapon against her: vulnerability. She has no confidence in herself. She doesn't believe that she's worth much, at least compared to him.

I've seen her when she doesn't think anyone is watching. She can't last a single day without succumbing to a torrent of tears. Her eyes are lifeless and empty. Her very soul is blank and without emotion. I can't fathom what she has been feeling. Nor do I care. It all works to my advantage.

You can imagine my slight anxiety when Bella started hanging out with the werewolf. I had worried that maybe the werewolf was her true love, after all. That she had only been infatuated with Edward; in lust with him, but not in love. Thankfully, I was wrong. The signs all showed that she was indeed in love with Edward. Which meant that they had to be kept from each other at all costs.

However, I cannot wait any longer. I must move quickly. I have a deadline and my punishment for failure is intolerable. My punishment for failure is death.

The Seer has helped me with my plan. She wants to see the current Source dethroned. She believes that she will become my Seer and have higher power and greater freedom when I become the source. She does not know that I plan to kill her as soon as my plan is complete. If she can betray this source so easily, how do I know that she will not betray me when I'm Leader of the Underworld? Ironic, how she can see everything else, but her own death.

The Charmed Ones must be eradicated. They stand in my way of becoming the new Source of the Underworld. Once I kill the Charmed Ones, I will have complete power over the Underworld.

My every command shall be obeyed.

My power shall never be tested.

I shall be feared.

AN: Hey guys, please don't murder me. I had a terrible stomach virus and had to memorize something for a competition in NYC. I hope you guys liked these two chapters and I'll be updating much more frequently now.

As a side note, thanks so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. They make me happy and inspired (wink, wink). LOL.

Moondustedd brought up an interesting question- Did Bella have sisters that the Cullen's didn't know about? Like, did she lie about them or did the Cullen's know she had sisters all along?

The answer is No. The Cullens knew all along that she had sisters. Alyssa and Piper both live in San Francisco. They never met the Cullens, though, because the Cullens didn't have their phone numbers or address. So, they couldn't contact Alyssa and Piper when she had the "accident" in Phoenix (courtesy of James). I hope that answered your question! If the rest of you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them!

P.S. I was thinking of writing a conversation between Alice and Edward, as a sort of separate chapter, soon. I want your opinion, though, as to whether or not I should do it. If you have any suggestions, let me know.

Read and review, please!

-Lola422


	18. Trap

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, tragic!

Chp.15

_I was so concerned as to whether or not he was going to hit me that I almost missed what happened next._

_He stopped shaking me, crushed me against him, _

_And brought his lips down to mine._

His lips were too warm against mine. Not in a deliciously, passionate and burning fire kind of way; more like the terrible flames I'd experienced when James bit me. It was absolutely nothing like Edward's kisses; those wonderful, soul-melting, tingling, cool kisses. At the moment, I yearned nothing more than for Edward's lips.

I remained impassive, shock preventing me from using my powers. My eyes were wide-open, faintly disgusted. I didn't move, figuring that he'd only let me go when he was finished. I wasn't prepared to feel his tongue prying into my mouth.

Or to feel his hand slip underneath my shirt.

His burning hand frightened me, especially when I felt it go higher and higher. I had never truly feared Jacob until this moment. I started to struggle and tried using my powers. My fear kept my powers paralyzed. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I kneed him in the groin. It didn't do anything to him except bruise my knee and he kept on kissing me. The harder I struggled, the tighter he gripped me. I was losing my breath quickly. I was close to losing consciousness when I heard a vicious snarl and Jacob was pulled off of me. I didn't stay around long enough to figure out who'd saved me, or even whether or not it was an enemy of mine.

The second I was released, I started running. After a few minutes, I began to get out of breath, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins kept me going. I didn't realize just how far from the house we'd been until now. I shuddered to think that he could have done anything and no one would have known it until it was too late. I sighed. I was overreacting a bit. Jacob wouldn't have _forced _(shudder) me. Molest me, yes. Force me, no. But I was never staying alone with him again. I was so mad at myself. Why didn't I use my powers? They'd worked on him before. Stupid emotions tied to stupid powers theory. If I'd concentrated, I would have been able to get him off me. Instead, I had to freak out and be rescued like some stupid damsel in distress.

I tripped various times over branches and scraped my hands after falling down about seven times, a record even for me. I was so focused on getting back to my sisters that I screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking that it was Jacob, I turned around ready to fight him.

Prepared to see long, reddish hair, I was shocked to see locks of blond hair blowing in the breeze. It was Rosalie.

Cautiously, I searched her face. It was impassive. Something about my expression must have bothered her because she shifted her eyes away from mine.

"Your sisters sent me to get you, they said you'd been gone for too long and since I was one of the least likely to lose my temper with the _mongrel,_" she defied me, "I was sent to come and get you," she finished resentfully.

"Thank you," I said honestly, grateful that I wasn't alone in the forest anymore.

Her eyes widened, probably surprised that I didn't insult her for insulting Jacob or probably because I was happy to see her.

"We should get moving," I stated, nervously, looking back expecting to see a russet-colored wolf hidden in the shadows.

"He didn't get very far with you, did he?" she asked, her voice trembling.

I'd never heard her voice like that before and it scared me. Then, I remembered the story Edward had told me long ago of Rosalie's initiation into the Cullen family. Of how Carlisle had found her lying on the street in a pool of blood, defiled by several men.

"Bella?" her question brought me out of my thoughts.

"No," I replied, surprised. There was no way she could have possibly known what had happened unless...

"It was you," I said. "You pulled Jacob off of me, you helped me. Thank you."

For a moment I saw compassion in her golden eyes. It was gone in a flicker and she said brusquely, "I'll carry you; it'll get us there faster."

Tremors of shock ran through me. In all of the time that I had known Rosalie, she had _never_ carried me. Neither had Jasper but that was for safety precautions. I looked at her face, wondering if she was bluffing. Though her features were cold, her eyes were still shaken.

Rosalie picked me up and started running. The silence between us was awkward and uncomfortable. I decided to break it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly.

"For what?" she said, impassively.

"For bringing up bad memories for you," I said, ashamed.

"The past is in the past; it cannot be changed. At the moment, oddly enough, I was more worried about you and if I was too late to change the future. Does this make any sense to you?" she said, wisely.

"In a way," I responded.

"What happened to me is not something that can be changed," her eyes burned, "I'd never wish that on anyone."

I remained silent, absorbing her words. I had nothing to respond and we remained in silence while I slowly drifted off.

I awakened in Edward's room, peaceful and relaxed. I could feel Edward's presence next to me and I sighed.

I turned on my side so that I was facing him.

"How long have I been out?"

"No more than a few hours."

I raised my eyebrow, questioningly.

"Alright, about 4 hours."

My eyes widened. Having your friend and ex-boyfriend fight, then almost getting _forced_ by said friend, could really take a lot out of a girl.

"Oh," I said, cleverly. Not.

"Where's Tanya?" I inquired.

"Hunting, it seems that being torn to pieces and then putting herself back together made her feel extremely hungry; it seems a bit suspicious, however, that she would leave at the same moment that you returned, almost as if she were afraid to be in the same house with you," his features were amused, yet his eyes darkened at the mention of my 'return'.

I blushed. Surprised that I was blushing, I flushed a dark red. Edward lifted his hand up to my cheek and leaned into my neck.

"Lovely," he murmured. I felt his nose lightly press against the hollow of my neck and I found myself incoherent. My heart raced until I feared that I would have a heart attack. I felt Edward's lips lift in a grin against my shoulder. My favorite grin: his half-crooked smile. I began to slightly hyperventilate.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I choked out. He immediately stopped, concerned. He looked up at me, his eyes pained, and he turned away from me. I felt bad for ruining the moment and grabbed his chin and forced him to face me.

"But what a way to go," I smiled.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have done that," he said.

I felt the sting of rejection burn through my body, making me flush. How could I have ever thought that he would still love me? Apparently, I wasn't even good enough for him to want me, to kiss me. Hurt clouded my eyes and I turned away from him, lying on my side.

He seemed to realize that something was wrong because he put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and remained staring at the dented wall, a souvenir of my smack down with Tanya.

"Did I do something wrong?" his tone desperate and worried.

"No, I'm just tired," I replied, my voice cracking only once, my eyes watering.

He knew that I was lying and was at the other side of the bed in an instant staring at me, his perfect features anxious. I closed my eyes, not wanting him to see the tears building up in them.

"Bella?"

"Just drop it."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"That's all you're good for anyways," I muttered bitterly, the words escaping my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.

For as long as I live, I will never forget the expression his face twisted into. It was so pained and hurt that I felt terrible the moment I uttered them. I felt my heart contract painfully. He was gone before I could apologize. Cold arms attached to a pixie-like vampire wrapped around me, as I cried myself to sleep.

I awoke again and looked at the time. It was 10 a.m. My brothers and sisters would be at home or work by now. All we'd figured out was that there was an imposter. We had absolutely nothing to go on. I was returning to school tomorrow and I'd accomplished nothing except bring more drama into the Cullen household.

"Jasper says to stop feeling guilty; it's getting to him," Alice said.

I flinched. I'd forgotten that she was still there.

"I don't know what to do," I stared at Alice. "I'm going back to school tomorrow and I'm not even a step closer to figuring out who attacked you. All I know is that there's an imposter among us and even that's up for debate."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Bella, we're not."

"You should be."

"You're your own worst critic."

"Fair enough," I responded. "However, it still doesn't help the situation."

"Maybe focusing on something else will help you," Alice hinted.

I sighed. "You're right; where's your brother?"

Alice hesitated, eyes wide.

"Bella, he's... gone and he won't be back for a while."

"W-what?" I whispered.

"This is how it was after we... left. Our entire family was torn apart. Edward was off somewhere and he only checked in on us a few times. Very rarely would he appear in person. Emmett wasn't as _carefree_ which upset Rosalie, Esme mourned for her son as did Carlisle, and Jasper was overwhelmed by all the grief."

"And you?" I asked, curious.

Alice took a deep breath before answering. "I lost my best friend and I missed you terribly. But Bella, I never dreamed that he would last this long. I knew he'd return to you eventually and that this was a waste of time. But he's my brother and I had to-"

I let her words sink in. I felt touched and slightly flattered at the same time. I decided to lighten the mood before I started crying. Again.

"I missed you too," I interrupted.

"You really missed me, didn't you?" I continued in an annoying, sing-song voice.

Alice scowled at me.

She merely rolled her eyes before replying, "And so did he".

I cast my eyes down, disbelieving.

"I doubt it, wasn't Tanya around?"

"You weren't paying attention, were you? He's been _alone_ ever since he left you; he's been pining away like a love-sick teenager. For the first time in a long time, Edward's acted his human age."

"But why?" I asked, not daring to hope lest I be crushed.

"He didn't want any of us to tell you, but I've been too patient with him. I want the future to happen _now_. Listen, Bella, Edward's in love with you. He always has been. What he told you was a lie. He thought that he was holding you back from a safe, normal life, so he made us leave. I know I haven't properly apologized for saying 'Goodbye' but this is my way of making it up to you: by telling you the truth. The truth is that Edward loves you. He left you to save you. He never stopped loving you, Bella." Alice shook me for emphasis.

"But... that's impossible," I stuttered.

"No, it's not," Jasper piped in.

I jumped. I hadn't realized that Jasper had entered the room.

"But," I started.

"No buts, Bella," Alice was exasperated. "Why can't you believe the fact that Edward loves you? You're not perfect, but _nobody_ is. You're the most precious being in the world to Edward. He loves you. I can't explain why he loves you, any more than I can explain why Carlisle loves Esme, or Emmett loves Rosalie. Only _Edward_ can explain to you why he loves you. The one thing that I know, without a doubt, is _that_ he loves you. Don't doubt that, please, Bella."

I felt my mind trying to process what she was saying. Edward was absolutely perfect. He deserved someone just as graceful, beautiful, and talented as he. It was downright inconceivable that he could love me. It was impossible... wasn't it? That such an amazing creature loved me? But...

What if it was true? What if he really did love me? Maybe he really did leave me because he loved me. After all, Edward always thought that he wasn't "healthy" for me. Then again, maybe Jasper was messing with my emotions.

But anything is possible, right? Through some twisted and bizarre coincidence of fate, Edward might actually love me. I had to talk to him, before it was too late.

"Alice, do you know where he is?" I asked, eagerly.

Alice shook her head. "I only see him running."

"Call him," I pleaded.

Alice had her cell phone out and was dialing before I could even finish. A few seconds later, she hung up.

"He's not picking up."

I closed my eyes in pain and sighed. Hope was slowly draining away.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We could go after him," Jasper volunteered.

"I'll come with you," I was desperate.

Jasper shook his head. "We'll be going by foot, Bella. It'll be faster if you stay here."

"You're right," I consented. But I felt so... caged. I didn't want to stay here and wait. I wanted to go out and find him. I was so sick of the limitations of being human.

Alice and Jasper called together Rosalie and Emmett. After explaining the situation, they all took off. Carlisle was working at a local hospital and Esme stayed behind. She was watching me intently. Too intently. I could just imagine what orders Alice had given her.

I briefly wondered where Jacob was before I dismissed him from my thoughts. I was much more worried about Edward. I was so angry at him, yet so understanding at the same time. It was a completely foreign emotion to me. I laughed internally, almost hysterically. I may have just come up with an entirely new emotion.

The sun had already gone down and they still hadn't returned. I walked outside, needing to inhale some fresh air.

I felt a gust of wind and turned around quickly, praying that it was Edward. I was disappointed by the sight.

It was Alyssa. She looked worried and slightly crazed. I stepped forward automatically, concerned.

"'Lyssa, what's wrong?" I used her childhood nickname.

"Bella, Edward's been taken by demons," she answered.

I felt as if a knife had been plunged into my stomach. My stomach churned and I felt like throwing up. I only gave a dry heave. My body was numbing and I could already feel myself blacking out, my power kicking into effect. But Edward needed me. I couldn't do this. Not now.

"No," I whispered fiercely.

My vision cleared and I slowly regained use of my limbs. I was momentarily shocked that I had defeated my own power. My shock was replaced quickly by anxiety.

"Where is he? Who took him? Do you have any ideas on how to get him back?" I started firing questions.

"All I know is that I'm supposed to take you back to the Manor," she said.

"I'll do it; it'll get us there faster," I commanded.

I opened my mouth to say the spell.

"No," she shrieked.

I stopped and looked at her, exasperated.

"What?" I snapped. I was a bit harsher than I'd ever been with her before, but I couldn't help it. I didn't see her hurt expression because it wasn't there.

"There are spells surrounding the Manor that Piper put up. You can't get us in because you weren't in the house when Piper activated the spells. Only I can get us in safely," Alyssa explained.

"Alright," I acquiesced.

She heaved a sigh in relief and laughed nervously.

"Close your eyes or you might get nauseous," she warned.

I closed them rapidly, desperate to get to the Manor. I felt an odd sensation as if I was too warm. I only ever felt that sensation with Sean. I ignored it and kept my eyes closed. All too soon we had ceased moving.

"You can open your eyes now," Alyssa said.

I opened them to find myself in a world of darkness. The floor underneath me was made of stone. It was damp and cold. My intuition flickered. Something was definitely wrong.

"Alyssa, what are we doing here?" I queried, afraid to look at her for fear of _what _I would find.

"You'll find out soon enough," her voice wound around me, like needles pressed closely to my skin, but not yet piercing it. I turned to find her in the darkness. It was difficult to see anything.

It wasn't difficult to spot burning, evil, red eyes right next to me...

In the same exact spot where Alyssa was supposed to be.

AN: Hey guys, hope you liked it. What a cliffhanger, huh. Bet you didn't see that one coming! I'm going out of town for about three days and didn't want to leave without updating. I'm supposed to be getting dressed to leave right about now, but didn't want to go without giving you guys a nice, long chapter. So, sorry for any spelling errors. You guys are great, thanks for all the reviews!! I promise to update within this coming week.

Read and review, please!

P.S. I can't wait for Twilight to come out on December 12, 2008!!


	19. Betrayal Revealed

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but your reviews make me feel just as special as she is!!

Chp. 16

_"Alyssa, what are we doing here?" I queried, afraid to look at her for fear of what I would find._

_"You'll find out soon enough," her voice wound around me, like needles pressed closely to my skin, but not yet piercing it. I turned to find her in the darkness. It was difficult to see anything._

_It wasn't difficult to spot burning, evil, red eyes right next to me..._

_In the same exact spot where Alyssa was supposed to be._

I took one step back as Alyssa grabbed my arm roughly. Light suddenly filled the room and I gasped. Alyssa's body became a blur of shapes and lines. I was able to detangle myself from her grip. Her form kept changing, until it stopped at one that I was all too familiar with...

'No,' I screamed in my head as I looked at his body. I had known the imposter was among us. But seeing it now, seeing _him _now, made it all too real. It couldn't be; it just couldn't be. He was a part of our family. He was my friend.

He was my soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"No," I whispered.

He let out a laugh. His eyes were cold and bright red. I took a step back automatically, as shivers spread throughout my body.

"You're the imposter," I said, calmly.

"Bravo, Bella, it only took you a _few _months to figure that out," his voice was laced with sarcasm and triumph.

I raised my hand to throw him across the room. Nothing. My eyes squinted, trying to levitate his butt into the stone wall. Again, nothing happened.

Sweat started to break out on my face. Of all the times for my powers to be dysfunctional, it had to be now. I muttered a few spells to transport me out of here, but they didn't work.

Fear slowly started to creep into my body. He stared at me, amused.

"Your powers won't work down here," he laughed.

I looked at him, unwilling to let him see how much that statement had bothered me.

"So you're the one who has been messing with my powers," I stated.

"Though I wish I could take the credit for that, the only one that you have to blame is Edward," he retorted.

"You're lying," I spat.

"Not at all, you see the man that you love, your true love, if you will, is immune to your powers," he answered.

So that's why my powers hadn't worked on Edward. He was _immune_ to them! But why had they worked when I'd thrown him across the room?

'Of course,' I groaned, internally.

I had been afraid for him, then; my love and fear for him had defied magic itself. It hadn't worked when I was angry at him because even with my anger, I still loved him. And I would never wish any sort of harm on him. Hurting Edward was every bit as painful as hurting myself. Since my powers were used to get me out of danger, they would do the same for Edward. Because we were one. He always had a part of me with him. Always. I couldn't hurt Edward with my powers any more than I could hurt myself. I could only use my powers to protect Edward; any other situation would be considered as harming him.

I shivered. It was creepy to think that magic sort of had a mind of its own.

My enemy watched as realization set in.

"I knew that you would figure it out eventually," he said. "Unfortunately, for you, you figured it out too late."

"Where's Edward?" I hissed at him.

"You witches are pathetic," he replied angrily. "You're about to die and all that you can think of is where your stupid vampire is?"

"Where is he?" I repeated.

"See for yourself," he answered.

He pointed to a round, stone basin shaped similar to that of a well.

"Right, and then I'll let you push me from behind," I replied. "Besides, I thought magic didn't work down here, so unless you turned Edward into a fish, I'm not walking towards that well."

"Even at the chance that you may see Edward?" he lured.

The pull I felt was so strong, it took all of my strength not to move. I desperately wanted to see him, even if only a glimpse, but it wouldn't help matters if I was tricked and died.

"Why did your powers work down here?" I tried to distract him.

"My powers don't work down here and neither do yours; this is the Room of Enlightenment. It was created at the beginning of time as a sort of neutral ground between good and evil. Neither of our powers will work down here. Physical forms are revealed. As I was disguised as your sister, the Room made sure that you knew wha-, who, I truly am," he smirked.

Having read the entire Book of Shadows in a futile attempt to distract myself, I knew exactly what the Room of Enlightenment was. If this was truly the Room of Enlightenment, then he was right. The basin in the center of the room was the Basin of Enlightenment; you simply thought about whom or what you wanted to see and it appeared within the basin.

The pull of seeing Edward, if only in a pool of water, was too impossible to resist. I loved him too much to stand my ground and not move. I needed to see if he was alright, if he was still ali-. No, I couldn't believe that or I'd fall to pieces.

I walked towards the Basin of Enlightenment, keeping an eye on my enemy. I looked down into the shallow basin, surprised at my reflection. There were bags under my eyes and my eyes had a crazed look in them. I looked like an axe murderer or an insomniac. I put that out of my mind and let my mind drift into forbidden territory: Edward. I pictured him in my mind, his full lips, his messy, bronze hair, and his beautiful topaz eyes. Instantly, I saw him in the water.

This was clearly the past. He was running, running faster than I'd ever seen him run before. I heard myself calling out to him, but it wasn't the real me. I watched in horror as he stopped, features twisted in pain. He turned back and ran towards the sound of "my" voice.

'No,' I wanted to scream. 'It's not the real me, it's a trap; turn back.' I swallowed hard, containing my urge to scream, knowing it would be useless.

I saw "myself" embrace him, apologize to him, and trick him into coming into the Underworld with me. I could barely stand to watch. I was terrified to find out what happened next. But I would watch. I wouldn't stop watching him if my life depended on it.

"I" then muttered a spell which rendered Edward immobile. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing. He became paler than usual. If, if I didn't know better, I'd think he was, that he was-. Edward faded from the water and I stepped back quickly, my heart ready to rip itself open at a moment's notice. The room he was in looked strangely enough like- like this one.

Fear began to make its way into my very bloodstream now. I was dealing with a clever Evil, someone who knew what he was doing. He wasn't some ordinary demon or warlock; he had planned this for a long, long time. He knew what he was doing.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Hell being the appropriate term, look right behind you."

I turned slowly, seeing a red curtain for the first time. I turned back to face my enemy and walked backwards towards the curtain. I found a cord and pulled on it. The curtain raised and I turned around quickly.

There, seemingly lifeless, was Edward. The few hours that we'd been apart were long enough to make me appreciate even a few seconds in his presence. He looked so miserable, even when he seemed to be sleeping. I pried my eyes with great difficulty from him. I needed to get us both out of here. Then, I would never let him out of my sight.

I turned back to the imposter. I needed to distract him until someone figured out how to save me or until I came up with a plan.

"Do you really think that Piper isn't going to feel my death?" I quipped. Piper and I had such a strong bond that went beyond magic. She'd feel my death as if it were her own, as surely as I'd feel hers.

He shrugged. "I doubt she'll be alive long enough to feel it."

I felt my blood run cold. My sister couldn't die. Not Piper. She was more than my sister; she was my best friend, my mother. This was all my fault; I was in this mess because of me and only me. I should have never come alone.

"So how long have you been betraying us?" I stalled.

"Long enough," he said shortly.

"So how'd you do it?"

"It was simple enough; Edward did most of my work for me, actually."

My heart leapt into my throat. The limited amount of oxygen that I had been able to inhale was insufficient with this new revelation. I opened my mouth to intake more oxygen, as air had suddenly become scarce. I didn't believe him; I wouldn't. Edward would never betray me.

'Just like he would never break your heart?' a voice spoke up.

I flinched at the momentary allowance of doubt. Suppressing it quickly, I spoke up.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, your little leech wasn't in cohorts with me. I intended from the beginning to separate the two of you, but his stupid, masochistic personality sped up my plans. It has made you substantially weaker. All I needed was the opportunity to make it seem like an accident. You see, Bella, I have put a lot of thought into my plan. I've spent months observing you and finding out everything that I could about you. I _will _kill you, destroying the Charmed Ones completely. And I will become the next Source."

My eyes widened in horror. If he became the next Source and my sisters and I weren't around, the world would be ruled by evil. Murder and violence would abound worse than before. He seemed to become tired of talking because I saw him reach behind himself. I instinctively knew that he would produce a weapon. I reflexively reached for my athame, only to groan when I didn't feel the metal handle poking into my hip. I must have left it at the Cullens'.

He took a step towards me and I took a step to the side. Without weapons, I resorted to trying to distract him through speech.

"You weren't very clever, though," I quipped.

His steps toward me faltered.

"Meaning?"

"You slipped up many times, almost imperceptibly so. Small facts, details, that people wouldn't really pay attention to. I only figured it out now, a testament to you, I suppose."

He lunged at me almost before I was finished speaking, the athame slicing my waist. I threw myself backwards, falling down in the process. He lunged towards me again, but I was able to roll away before he could do much more than graze my arm, blood flowing freely from both wounds. He fell down and I stood up running to the other side of the room. He stood up and advanced towards me.

I felt an adrenaline rush and rushed towards him. He didn't expect that and dropped the athame, falling to the floor. I kicked him in the groin and he groaned. I dropped to the ground, reaching for the athame. He grabbed my leg and pulled hard. I lost my balance and my legs fell out beneath me. Before I knew it, he had grabbed the athame and had me pinned firmly on the ground.

I flailed my arms and legs, trying desperately to get away from him. I began fighting harder at the thought of what would happen to Edward if I gave up now.

He kneed my ribs, pain shooting through my torso. I knew they were bruised, possibly broken. He didn't seem as interested in hurting me as he was in getting rid of me, once and for all. He was done toying with me. He raised his right arm, athame in hand, poised to strike my chest. I tried fighting back, but he was physically stronger than I was.

All of a sudden, a dagger flew through the air and lodged itself in his arm. He dropped his athame and fell on his side, screaming in pain. I looked towards my savior, only to find my sisters, angry and relieved.

Piper wasn't looking at me, however. She locked eyes with my would-be murderer, hurt shining from her eyes. Her expression was so tortured, her thoughts so wild, I felt sorry for her. I wasn't prepared for the hardness of her eyes or the harshness of her tone, colored by the betrayal she felt when she muttered coldly,

"Hello, Leo."

AN: vampgurl15 had a great question: ok im like really confused... okay how exactly has she known them there whole lives and why she has 2 lie 2 charlie about them and when and how did she become a witch... great story though

Response: Ok, the three of them are all Renee's and Charlie's; she only has to lie to Charlie about the existence of magic, Charlie knows that Piper and Alyssa, & Sean are part of Bella's life You'll know more about Piper and Alyssa's relationship with Charlie and Renee later on. I'm truly shocked that nobody has raised the question as to why Renee let Alyssa, who is 15, live with her sister and boyfriend (practically fiancé). But alas, all will be revealed later on. As for the last question, it is in full detail in chapter 12, Interruptions. She became a witch 3 months ago; it's been 7 months since Edward left. Phew, I think I've answered all your questions! Thanks for the questions!

I was sad at the people who thought it was Alyssa. Nah, just kidding. I'm glad you some of you guys thought it was her because that meant I was doing my job and leaving you in suspense.

OK, I am so sorry. I know it's been a while (cringe), but don't come at me with pitchforks and torches just yet. In my defense, I've never taken this long before, so it's a once-in-a-lifetime, type of thing. Also, since I'm reaching the end of Tortured Loss, I'm trying to perfect it as much as possible, so please forgive me for taking so long. You're probably going to be further upset with me when I tell you that I'll be going on vacation to Australia for two weeks, beginning July 4th. The good news, however, is that I will leave two chapters with one of my best friends and she will upload them (one per week). So my sincerest apologies. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I loved them.

So please: Read and Review!!


	20. Impending death

Disclaimer: I have never owned Twilight or Charmed. Never will. On with the story.

Chp. 17

_Piper wasn't looking at me, however. She locked eyes with my would-be murderer, hurt shining from her eyes. Her expression was so tortured, her thoughts so wild, I felt sorry for her. I wasn't prepared for the hardness of her eyes or the harshness of her tone, colored by the betrayal she felt when she muttered coldly, _

_"Hello, Leo."_

Leo's expression softened, then quickly became taut with hate.

"Witch," he muttered, making it sound like a dirty word.

Alyssa came to help me up, while Piper stood there, never removing her eyes from Leo. The utter hatred in her expression made me divert my eyes quickly, looking for Edward. I ran towards the cold slab on which he lay, and grabbed his hand. I tried shaking him, but he wasn't waking up.

Turning back towards Piper and Alyssa, I realized that Piper had already gotten the athame and had it pointed straight at Leo.

"All this time," Piper muttered. I looked into her thoughts and winced at the anger and intense loathing that I encountered there.

"Piper," I began hesitantly. "Edward's not waking up."

She didn't respond, simply walked closer to Leo.

"How do we wake him up?" she interrogated him.

"Like I'll actually tell you," he sneered.

Almost before I could see what was occurring, she was behind him and had him in a headlock, her athame pressed tightly against his neck.

"You'll tell us or I'll cut your head off," she threatened.

"You could kill me now, but then you'd kill Leo, too."

His words achieved their goal, distraction, and he overpowered her, pinning her to the ground. Alyssa and I stepped forward automatically, only to be stopped by his warning glare and the athame pressed against Piper's chest.

"Come any closer and your sister dies," he warned.

I looked around, searching for exits, finding none. In a strange maneuver, Leo got up, pulling Piper with him, the cold athame pressed against her neck.

I stepped forward and he pressed the athame tighter against her, cutting her slightly, blood oozing. I immediately felt my nausea kick in and became dizzy. I could barely think. Before I knew it, they were gone in a swirl of blue-black clouds.

"No," I protested, running towards the spot in which they had been previously.

"I, I thought that magic didn't work down here," Alyssa stuttered.

"It doesn't; it's not supposed to," I was equally stunned.

"Now what?" she complained.

"I'm thinking; give me a sec," I replied.

My thoughts were all going in different directions: Edward, Piper, Leo, betrayals, imposters, Bella...

That was odd. Where had my name come from? It hadn't been my own thought. I rarely thought about myself in the third person. I don't think that I ever had. The voice had been distant and hard to hear. It had actually sounded a lot like Piper.

"She's close," I exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"I just had a thought that wasn't my own. Only Piper would be able to do that and get away with it."

"But I thought that magic doesn't work in here?"

"It doesn't, but Piper and I've had a connection since before we had our powers. Besides, our connection isn't a power, so much as an enhanced trait."

"Loophole?"

"Loophole," I confirmed.

"Can you see where she is?"

I concentrated, trying hard. I could barely see Leo and her, much less the setting that they were in. They must have been very far away. I could only hear her repeating the one word to me: possessions.

"Possessions," I said suddenly.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"Possessions," I repeated.

"This isn't the time to be thinking about material things; our sister's just been kidnapped by a psychotic loon!"

"No, I'm not talking about material things, I mean literally possessions. Leo's being possessed; he has to be. Remember what he said to Piper when she threatened to kill him, 'If you kill me, you'll kill Leo, too.'"

"So what you're saying is that Leo is being possessed by someone and he's never really betrayed us?" Alyssa queried hopefully.

"Piper certainly believes that; she keeps repeating it over and over to me. It's entirely possible; after all, Evil can't love. The demon or whatever had to be already using love that was already there; love created by Leo. Besides, he's been acting strangely these past couple of weeks and unless he was showing his true colors..." I trailed off.

"He's possessed," Alyssa finished. "But how do we know that she's not saying that she's being possessed?"

"It would be extremely difficult to possess one of us, sis. Or have you forgotten just how powerful we are?" I teased.

"Besides," I continued seriously, "It was the way she said it."

"Your assumption is based on the way that she said it?"

"Yes. You saw Piper, how hurt and angry she was. When she kept saying 'possessions' she wasn't as angry, anymore. She was actually elated and hopeful. I can't really explain it, but I could tell that she wasn't even thinking about herself or her fate, just about Leo."

"But it still doesn't explain how he was able to get out of here; magic isn't supposed to work in here."

I remained silent, poring over possible options, yet none seemed plausible. I gazed at Edward's face. His closed eyes, which I knew would be hiding sparkling, topaz eyes. His full lips and perfect nose. He was just so amazing and I loved him so much. I loved him. I loved him. Love.

"Of course," I exclaimed. "It's love. Edward is the only person in the universe immune to my powers. And why? Because of love. For thousands of years, famous philosophers and poets have been inspired by this emotion. Countless songs and stories have been written, their center an all-powerful emotion: love. _Amor vincit omnia, etc. _Besides, this place was created at the beginning of time as a sort of neutral ground between good and evil. The most powerful emotion that anyone can experience is love and there have been cases where Evil has loved, although they are far and few in between. Love is a neutral emotion; it's been experience by _both_ sides."

"So there are actually some elements of truth to that mushy crap?" Alyssa was surprised.

I glared at her. Unfortunately, my love for _Romeo and Juliet _and _Wuthering Heights_ and other love stories wasn't passed on to my younger sister.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. My love for Edward makes him immune to my powers, just as Sean is immune to yours. If our powers are tied to our emotions, we're at our most powerful when we are feeling the most powerful emotion: pure love."

"So Leo was able to grab Piper and get out of here bec-"

"Yes, because the real Leo's love for her overpowered ancient magic, coupled with Piper's love for Leo."

"So, his love for her was able to overpower the magical limitations on this place and allow him to use magic to get out of here?"

"Basically, yes," I agreed.

"That is completely nuts," Alyssa stared.

"Hey I don't make these loopholes, I just figure them out."

"So what now?"

I walked towards Edward and grabbed his hand. Looking down at his beautiful features, I felt my heart pounding and swelling with love for him. I would get out of here, find Piper, and wake him up.

"Now, we get out of here," I responded, grabbing Alyssa's hand in my own.

We arrived at the Manor, out of breath and calling for Sean. We had bypassed going to the Cullens because of my wounds and all the blood, which had grown to such proportions that I was having a difficult time staying conscious.

Sean flamed out to get Carlisle. After coming back, we explained everything to them and Carlisle treated my wounds. Luckily, I didn't need stitches or they might have seen the contents of my stomach.

I quickly went to Edward's side on the couch, silently urging him to wake up. He had to wake up. He was going to wake up. There were no other possibilities. Failure was not an option. He would wake up and I would find out if he truly did love me. If love could overpower any magic, then could my love for Edward overcome his induced trance?

I gripped his hand tightly in mine, and released my love for him. Concentrating on wanting him to awaken, I stared at him hopefully. Bright lights surrounded us and I waited anxiously.

Nothing happened. He didn't awaken. He didn't even twitch.

"It isn't going to work," Sean came beside me.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Bella," Sean started out hesitantly.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"I've been looking in the Book of Shadows and I think I've found out about the spell that was used on Edward."

"Then, we can use a counter-spell, right?"

"Not exactly. The magic Leo used linked his life to Edward's. Your obstacle isn't magic, it's Leo."

"Wait, so if I kill Leo, I kill Edward?" I asked, horrified.

"No," Sean exclaimed, "the opposite."

"So, to awaken Edward, I have to kill Leo?"

"Yes, or actually the thing possessing Leo. And we have to find them soon, before Leo kills Piper."

"You have until midnight to find Leo, de-possess him, and kill his invader."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I can't possibly do that in twelve hours."

"You can and you must," he continued.

"Why?"

His next words had me gasping for breath, on the brink of losing consciousness, darkness clouding my vision and threatening to drown me in its bleakness.

"Because if you don't, Bella, Edward _will _die."

AN: Hey guys. This chapter was more filler. Thanks for all your reviews. Gotta go. Read and review, please.

-Lola422


	21. Deal

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or Charmed, I'd be rolling in vampires and magic... I mean money! Alas, I don't.

_"You have until midnight to find Leo, de-possess him, and kill his invader."_

_"What?" I exclaimed. "I can't possibly do that in twelve hours."_

_"You can and you must," he continued. _

_"Why?"_

_His next words had me gasping for breath, on the brink of losing consciousness, darkness clouding my vision and threatening to drown me in its bleakness._

_"Because if you don't, Bella, Edward will_ _die."_

Chp. 18

I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, shaking violently. The unrelenting pain wrapped itself around me in a violent embrace. Even now as I felt my mind shutting down my body, I could not escape the agony that accompanied the thought of Edward's possible demise. I could vaguely hear Alyssa calling my name, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Nothing mattered except saving Edward. I had to save Edward no matter what the cost. I could not let my power shut my body down now. This was not the time to be fainting or losing consciousness. Time was of the essence and I was losing it quickly.

I fought terribly to break through the oppressive waves pushing me down. There was no worse pain than the thought of losing Edward and even in this haze that pain was not stifled or numbed. I continued fighting to retain consciousness because I knew that if I was dragged under this time, I would never resurface.

Armed with the knowledge that love is the most potent magic in the world, I conjured up images of Edward. I remembered when he saved me from the van, the day he asked me to go to Seattle with him, all of our talks at lunch. My life was flashing before my eyes because he was my life. I saw our first kiss and I saw him tell me that he loved me. And that was enough.

I was able to surface, panting heavily. Carlisle was by my side, the picture of concern.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired.

"Barely alive," I answered, honestly.

Now that I was fully conscious and coherent, my mind was working furiously to come up with a plan.

"Carlisle, I think it would be a good idea to relocate to your house for the moment, until we can figure out a strategy. There's also a smaller chance of interruption by demons or warlocks. If you don't mind?" I added, not wanting to seem rude.

"Not at all," he agreed, not looking at me.

I followed his gaze behind me and immediately wished I hadn't. Carlisle was looking at Edward, his son and first companion. I could see the fear and anxiety in Carlisle's eyes and felt horrendous. It was my fault that Edward was in this magical coma. If I hadn't insulted him, he wouldn't have left the Cullen house. My mind wandered as I moved on to the reactions of the rest of the Cullens when they found out. I shuddered heavily when I thought of Esme.

"Maybe you should call Esme and have her prepare the others as to Edward's condition and everything else that's been going on," I suggested, never letting my gaze leave the floor.

Carlisle took out his phone to call Esme and I left the room, signaling to Sean and Alyssa to follow me. We went down the hall and into the kitchen and sat on the stools around the counter. We sat in silence for a few minutes, each of us lost in our heads.

"I'm finished," a voice behind me said.

The three of us jumped at Carlisle's quiet voice. It had been a while since I had to be aware of the stealthy movements of vampires.

"Alright," I responded.

"Alyssa, you take Carlisle to the house. Sean and I will take Edward with us," I choked out.

Everyone agreed and Alyssa set off in a dramatic gust of wind with Carlisle by her side. I grabbed Sean's arm and we walked into the living room. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed Edward's hand in mine and Sean flamed us out.

I took a moment on our journey to the house to study Edward. He seemed so vulnerable, fragile even. Those were two words that I never thought I'd associate with Edward. He was always strong and fast and sturdy. It was unnerving to seem him now, in this state. I couldn't possibly look away, though, no matter how much it bothered me. He didn't look peaceful, but appeared to be deeply disturbed. I wondered if he was dreaming or a form of magical dreaming.

We arrived inside of the Cullen house quickly. I dragged my feet into the living room, dreading the expressions that I'd see when their eyes turned on Edward. Sean was pulling Edward into the house, sweating slightly from Edward's weight. If he had tried carrying him, we'd have never made it into the house.

It was almost my worst nightmare realized. I heard Esme's stifled gasp, though, I knew that she did not mean for me to hear it. I heard it anyways and flinched. Emmett and Jasper were sober, examining their brother. Emmett stepped forward and set Edward on the couch. Rosalie was serious and quiet. I saved the faces that I knew would be the most heartbreaking to look upon, for last.

I could not postpone it any longer and looked at Alice. I was surprised to find that she was not looking at her brother but at me, her eyes pleading. I turned my gaze towards Esme and felt my heart break. She was in such pain; after all, Edward was her first son in her vampiric existence. I returned my gaze to the floor, wincing.

"Carlisle told us what happened," Alice said softly.

I merely nodded to show that I acknowledged her words, not looking up at her. I couldn't bear to look at her eyes, knowing that it was my fault that her brother was in this condition. I had understood her pleading gaze. She wanted me to do whatever I had to in order to save him. As if I wouldn't do it, anyway.

"Bella," the subject of my thoughts began.

"I know, Alice, you don't even have to ask," I interrupted her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "How much time does he have?"

"About five and a half hours," I murmured. "Can you See anything?"

"No," she shook her head, clearly disgusted with herself. "Nothing; it's almost like I don't have my power. I can see what the weather will be like, but I can't see your future or anyone else's."

"I figured as much," I sighed. "He was really clever and knows a lot about magic; he's obviously done his research. He must have performed some sort of spell to block your power."

We all remained silent, pondering.

"Well, any plans yet?" Alyssa broke the silence, startling me. Though Piper was the only one who could read my mind, I sometimes wondered if Alyssa could do the same. Ideas had been intruding my thoughts, unbidden. A dangerous plan had formed. A plan that relied on luck, magic, and time.

"I've been thinking," I started.

"That's never a good thing," Sean quipped.

I forced a small smile at his attempt to lighten the dark mood that had descended upon us.

"I do have a plan; it is, however, dangerous," I responded.

"Well?" Rosalie demanded.

"We have no idea where Piper is, but it's probably safe to bet that wherever she is, the place is heavily concealed and protected. Using the "_To Find a Lost Witch_" spell will not work. So, since we can't go to Leo's location, we'll get him to come to us," I finished.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Emmett asked.

"We set a trap with bait," I answered.

"But he's already got one of the Charmed Ones, what makes you think that he'll come to us?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Killing us three would automatically make him the Source of all Evil. That's what he would stand to gain. The Underworld has the three of us categorized by power. Piper is not considered the most powerful. If he kills her, there would be rumors saying that the only way he was able to destroy the Charmed Ones was by killing one of the "weaker" witches. This would lead to a questioning of his power and authority. When you're the Source of all Evil, the last thing that you'd want is to have your power questioned," I finished.

"So killing Piper would actually make him seem weak?" Jasper inquired.

"Yes. My two-part plan is quite simple, actually. You see, his authority would be unquestionable if he were to kill the most powerful witch in-"

"No," Alyssa cut me off.

"It would work," I answered quietly.

"Sean, tell her that this plan is stupid," Alyssa shrieked.

Sean remained silent. I could see the indecision in his features. He was stuck between his sister and his lover.

"Sean, you know that it's the only way," I encouraged.

Sean turned towards Alyssa.

"Alyssa," he sighed in defeat.

"No way. We're not doing this. It's absolutely crazy. She could _die,_" Alyssa cried.

"Either way we're all dead," I argued.

"There has to be some other way," Alyssa countered.

"Have you got a better idea?" I snapped.

"Would either of you like to explain what the hell you're talking about?" Emmett interrupted.

"Bella wants to offer herself up as bait," Sean explained.

"It's the only way," I insisted.

"Only because you're stubborn," Alyssa retorted. "He'll probably be expecting you!"

"That's exactly why it'll work!"

"What if you killed the imposter's body?" Alice burst in.

We all turned to face her, stunned at her suggestion. I felt my face flush.

"Are you feeling as stupid as I am right now?" Alyssa muttered.

"Possibly more," I agreed. "His body is probably with him/Leo right now, though. The whole: 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.'"

"So you'll still have to see him," Sean realized.

"Yes, but at least I'll have more of a chance."

"You still haven't told us the second part of your plan," Emmett said.

I kept my features carefully composed. "Oh, haven't I?"

"No," he replied.

"Oh, well," I started lamely.

"This is worse, isn't it?" Sean closed his eyes.

"It depends on the way you look at it," I defended myself.

"What is it?" Alyssa demanded harshly. I remained silent. "Bella?"

I turned to face Edward and tightened my jaw at the sight. I couldn't let him die. I couldn't let his family go through that. _I _couldn't go through that. Deriving strength and comfort from the magnificent creature that was Edward, I turned back to face my furious, anxious sister. I knew that my next words would anger her even further. Piper and Edward would also be incensed, but I had to save them no matter what. Edward would probably never forgive me for this.

If Edward and Piper were not in such terrible danger, the thought would have never entered my mind, much less would I have been foolish enough to speak it. I would probably go to Hell for even suggesting this, but I had to... for Edward and Piper. Knowing the intense range of emotions that would circulate the room within seconds of my proclamation, I shook my fear aside and answered,

"I want to make a deal with the Devil."

AN: Hey guys, I'm back from Australia. SO cool. So here I am thinking, I'm going to write the next chapter because my friend already posted the two that I left her. Isn't it great that I looked before I started writing the next chapter and realize she only posted one? My sincerest apologies. That's not all, though. I woke up extra early-I'm talking 2 in the morning, people- to do this chapter and the previous one... on the day of my flight! Since, I was so rushed, I just sent it to her without saving. So I had to rewrite this one. -Sigh-

Oh well, only 5 and something hours until Breaking Dawn!! Woohoo! I'm staying up all night and having a nonstop junk food party!!

Also an interesting question was raised, by a person who shall remain anonymous because I don't want them to think that they're being put on the spot (they did send me a personal message, after all).

**Alyssa believes in love, people. I repeat Alyssa believes in love.** She's just not into the mushy, ooey, gooey, chocolatooey stuff. (And don't tell me that chocolatooey's not a word.) She's just a bit more cynical. Besides, Edward doesn't really like the classics, either, yet he's romantic and dreamy... and did I mention romantic? I'm also like that, yet I'm a hopeless romantic. Alyssa loves her sisters and Sean. I assure you, Alyssa knows what love is and she definitely believes in it. I'm glad I was pm'ed, because some of you may have had the same thought. Hope this was cleared up.

I love you guys and I hope that you have as much fun as I will reading Breaking Dawn, the final installment to our obsession-inducing series. I'll also understand if not everyone gets to read this chapter because of reading Breaking Dawn. Thanks for all your great reviews. It feels awesome.

Oh my goddess, I have to get ready for the Midnight Release Party!!

Bye!!

Read and review, please!

-Lola422


	22. OMP

Disclaimer: Twilight + Charmed= not owned by me!

_If Edward and Piper were not in such terrible danger, the thought would have never entered my mind, much less would I have been foolish enough to speak it. I would probably go to Hell for even suggesting this, but I had to... for Edward and Piper. Knowing the intense range of emotions that would circulate the room within seconds of my proclamation, I shook my fear aside and answered,_

_"I want to make a deal with the Devil."_

Chp. 19

Alice and Emmett were beside me in a flash, Emmett grabbing my waist and Alice tightly gripping my wrists, both effectively cutting off any blood circulation. I could feel Jasper sending me waves of resignation and confusion in a futile attempt to change my mind. I tried struggling against the emotions and conceded defeat. Esme merely stared at me in horror, while Carlisle remained stoic.

So absorbed in fighting the emotions that Jasper was creating in me, I barely noticed a crystal bowl start shaking on the table beside me, a reaction to the building rage in Alyssa. Not a moment too soon, either. It exploded, sending sharp pieces of crystal flying everywhere. Luckily, Emmett's body shielded me from the flying pieces of crystal, avoiding any mishaps. Unlike my horrific 18th birthday.

'History almost repeated itself,' a voice in my head reminded me. I shuddered.

"Are you nuts; did you forget that we're living breathing humans that can _bleed_?" I remarked.

"Am I nuts, AM _I_ NUTS?" Alyssa shrieked in disbelief. "You want to sell your soul to the Source and _I'm_ insane_?_"

"Not my soul," I began.

"Then what? Your body?" she shrieked louder.

I flushed bright red. "Alyssa-"

"Oh my goddess, what if you get pregnant?"

"No, I-"

"It'll be Rosemary's Baby all over again, except you'd be a willing participant."

"But-"

"You cannot carry the spawn of Satan. It's simply against the laws of Charmed nature."

"Alyssa, STOP. Just let me finish."

"Fine," she snapped.

"I should have explained myself a bit better. I just meant that I'm going to make the Source an offer."

"Like what?" Rosalie chimed in unexpectedly, surprising us all.

I eyed her cautiously, knowing that she was a ticking bomb, volatile and liable to go off at any given time.

"Well," I continued. "Remember what I said about how destroying the three of us automatically made you the Source? I seriously doubt that the current Source would like that. I want to enlist his help in killing the imposter. That way, we all 'live to fight another day'. And Emmett, Alice, do you think maybe you guys could loosen your grip? I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Emmett released my waist, while Alice ignored me. I knew exactly what was bothering her.

"I promise I'll at least give you guys a warning before heading down into the Underworld," I sighed.

Alice only loosened her grip slightly, eyeing me suspiciously.

"In theory, Bella, it's a good plan, but there's a major drawback," Esme spoke.

I stared at her, confused. As she continued, realization hit me like an anvil. Crap.

"By killing you, he'd rid himself of the threat completely. He'd never have to worry about being dethroned if he was able to kill the most powerful Charmed One," Esme added.

"Technically, he can't ever kill the most powerful Charmed One," I said with a slight smile.

"You're invincible?" Carlisle was confused.

"No; I'm as easily killed as the next person," I assured him.

"Then, how-" Emmett asked, his voice strained with frustration.

"He can't kill the most powerful Charmed One because she doesn't exist," I clarified.

"But you said that you were the most powerful-" Emmett began.

"I meant it in a different way. When I said I was the most powerful, I actually meant power-full, or full of powers. I merely have more powers than any of my sisters. That doesn't mean that I'm a stronger or better witch than Alyssa or Piper. The Underworld categorizes us by power; _they _label us. However, power is subjective. Though they believe me to be the most powerful simply because of all my cumulative powers, the three of us are _equally _powerful. There's no distinction between us; killing me, Piper, or Alyssa would just as equally destroy the Charmed Ones," I finished.

"However, we've never denied those claims because of situations like these. If the imposter knew about the fact that the three of them are equal, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Piper in a heartbeat," Sean included.

"At any rate, you're probably right Esme," I said, ruefully. "Killing me would definitely solve all of his problems," I sighed in defeat.

"He wouldn't kill me, though," Alyssa said, so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear her.

Sean grabbed Alyssa's wrist quickly, incensed.

"No," he refused.

"I can take care of myself," she added softly, slight annoyance in her tone.

"It'd be almost as bad as me going down there, Alyssa," I interrupted before they started arguing.

Sean threw me a grateful look and I nodded to show that I understood. He and I were the closest, after my bond with Piper, and we loved Alyssa dearly. He was in love with her and my love for her went much deeper than a sisterly bond; my love for her was practically maternal.

"He'd probably hold you hostage to get me down there," I continued before Alyssa could express her indignant outrage.

"Well, you two can't go, but I probably could-" Sean started.

"Get killed?" Alyssa hissed. "Nope, not an option."

"You could also be held hostage by the Source," I said. "Nobody in this room could go to the Underworld simply because we know them and have a sort of bond with them, tenuous as it may be," I glanced quickly at Rosalie, a reflex to my last comment.

"Besides, if by some miracle the Source doesn't kill you, Alyssa probably would, just for going."

Alyssa and Sean had a _very _physical relationship, not unlike Emmett and Rosalie. However, I knew that Alyssa would never trade Sean up for anything, unlike Rosalie. She would rather be a witch for eternity and endure the hardships it accompanied than ever give him up.

Alyssa wasn't a mushy type of person (which she constantly categorized me as), but she truly loved him. Though it may be conceited or vain of me, I couldn't help but beam with pride whenever she expressed her love for him, even in the slightest way. It told me that Sean, Piper, and I had raised her with the maturity to love someone completely and absolutely, even though she was only 15.

Flashback

"Sis, why don't you like love stories?" I asked Alyssa.

"I like love stories," she replied, leaving me confused.

"But you hate _Romeo and Juliet _& _Casablanca_," I pressed.

"Yes, but only because most of their actions don't seem to be driven by love," she stated.

I opened my mouth to protest and she interrupted, "Take _Romeo and Juliet_, for example. The guy claims to be in love with Rosaline, yet falls in 'love' with Juliet as soon as he sees her. They get married the next day. Not only is he fickle, but also impetuous. What would happen when Juliet lost her beauty? Throughout the whole play, it's 'Oh, he's so beautiful; oh, she's so beautiful'. You rarely, if ever, hear, 'He has a kind heart; she has such a clever mind'. It's all appearances with a lot of these so-called love stories and that's why I dislike them. Though love involves a physical aspect, it mainly involves an appreciation for the other person's _soul_."

End Flashback

It made sense as I certainly loved Edward for who he was and not what he looked like. But I still enjoyed _Romeo and Juliet_ for its representation of unconditional, eternal love even if it didn't always show it.

Alyssa's dislike for love stories didn't define her as a person, but rather added to her personality and made her more unique. It depicted a unique insight that she had into life and love.

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts by Emmett's voice.

"So we basically need a complete stranger to talk to the Source for us?" Emmett inquired.

"Basically, yes," I agreed.

"That could be arranged," Sean said, slowly. "I could meet with someone who's even remotely close to the Source and get them to warn him."

"Really?" I asked, eagerly.

"Yes," he assured us, confidently.

"Bella, make as many destructive potions as you possibly can, both offensive and defensive. Alyssa, search the Book for any information on possessions and then write as many spells as you can think of, including a spell on de-possessing Leo. I'll go into the Underworld and get someone I know to speak to the Source and tell him that the imposter has a Charmed One and will kill her tonight before midnight. If I can avoid the Underworld completely, I will I promise," he finished, his last sentence directed at Alyssa's pleading gaze.

"Hurry, we only have five hours left," Sean ended, gone in a blaze of red-orange flames.

I stirred the potion slowly, making sure to remember to breathe as I glanced at the clock. I had made a quick trip to the Manor to get the ingredients (for the potions) and my cauldron. I had made about 30 offensive and defensive potions for Alyssa, Sean, and me. It had taken about three hours, but I was down to my last one. I continued stirring, stiffening when I felt myself being watched. Months of training with Sean and demon-hunting had made me alert and slightly paranoid.

I turned slowly and looked into the curious gazes of Alice and Esme. I let out a sigh of relief and quickly turned away.

"We're sorry, dear, we didn't mean to frighten you," Esme spoke softly.

"It's fine," I answered without turning to face them. I was still too ashamed to face them and I didn't want to meet their pained eyes.

"I'm almost done and as soon as Sean gets back we'll be good to go," I continued.

I flinched slightly when Alice appeared perched on the counter next to the cauldron.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Alice hesitated.

"Sure," I replied, still ignoring her stare.

"Can witches really fly on brooms?" she asked.

Had I not been so upset about Edward, the question would have been much more humorous and I would have probably broken down laughing. As it was, I could only crack a faint smile. If her aim was to get me to finally look at her, she succeeded. I stared at her, wondering what possessed her to ask such a question.

"No, Alice," I responded.

"Well you're making potions and using a cauldron," Alice defended herself.

"We don't ride any other household appliances, either," I quipped, remembering the ridiculous notion that had circulated that witches could ride vacuum cleaners after episodes of _Sabrina, The Teenage Witch_.

Alice only huffed and didn't speak another word. I was grateful for the silence, but slightly edgy with both Alice and Esme watching me stir the potion. I kept expecting accusations to hurl from their mouths, but neither spoke. I truly didn't deserve this wonderful family.

"Bella," Jasper called out threateningly, from the other room.

"Sorry," I called back. It had been a while since I had to watch out for Jasper and his ability.

I placed the cauldron on the stove to let it simmer. In a few minutes, it would be done.

Alyssa came into the kitchen and glanced at the cauldron.

"That's the last one," I remarked, exhausted.

"Okay," she said.

"Sean's fine, 'Lyssa, you'll see," I spoke quietly.

"I know. I just don't understand why he likes the Underworld so much," she replied, frustrated.

"It's a part of him," I responded gently.

"I know, I just wish it wasn't," she sighed.

I heard a tell-tale rush of wind and Alyssa heard it as well, because she rushed out of the kitchen before I could say another word. I rushed out behind her. I fully expected it to be Sean, but it didn't hurt to check it out.

I found Alyssa next to Sean, her anger palpable even from a distance. I could see Sean holding his side, obviously wounded. It couldn't possibly be an open wound, though, because Sean would not have been stupid enough to return here. I braced myself for the yelling that was about to commence and found that I was to be disappointed. I eyed Alyssa cautiously before stepping towards Sean.

"Are you two finished with the spells and potions?" he asked, eyeing Alyssa warily. He glanced at me, questioningly.

I shrugged my shoulders, expressing that I had no idea what had Alyssa so calm.

"Yes," Alyssa spoke curtly.

"I only have one more to go and it'll be done in a few minutes," I replied.

"What happened in the Underworld?" I interrogated him.

"Well, I was able to disguise myself as another demon and I worriedly mentioned the situation in front of a warlock close to the Source," Sean laughed.

"And it worked?" I was incredulous.

"Yeah, he scampered off quickly to tell the Source," he assured me.

"Without verifying his sources?" I continued. "That's just suicide."

"His funeral," Sean shrugged.

"But what guarantee do we have that the Source will take it seriously?" I asked anxiously.

"I made sure to say it in front of witnesses who will certainly spread the news. The Source will hear it from more than one demon," Sean assured me.

"So, how are we going to get to the imposter?" Emmett inquired.

"Well, we already told you that I'm the main target. The imposter will surely send a trap for me. And if I'm right he'll send it to me as close to midnight as possible to cut it really close and-- hang on, what do you mean 'we?'" I stopped.

"You didn't seriously expect us to just sit here and wait, did you?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Alice, I don't think you understand that this is practically a suicide mission. The odds of us getting out alive are slim," I argued.

"Bella, I don't think that you understand that this is our brother's life here," Alice countered as I winced.

"Alice, if you really want to get Edward back you need to stay here, all of you," I gestured towards the Cullens. "You need to trust that we'll get him back."

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all turned toward Carlisle and Esme, awaiting their decision. Esme stared at me for a long minute and nodded. Carlisle took her hand and also nodded at me. I sighed in relief. I knew that the rest would grudgingly follow their lead.

Another hour passed in a blur. I had distributed the potions between Alyssa, Sean, and myself. I knew better than to put the potions in my pocket, especially because of my clumsiness.

Instead, I placed them in a tiny pouch that I tied around my wrist and illusioned to blend in with my outfit and appear to be a bracelet. Alyssa and Sean did the same, both on the pouch and themselves. Their camouflage practically guaranteed that they would safely find the imposter's body, while I distracted Leo. I'd already strengthened the wards on the Cullen mansion. I had more than doubled my protection on Edward, assuring that his body wouldn't be stolen in a moment of distraction.

It was now almost a half hour to midnight and I was beginning to get nervous. The Cullens had grown stiffer as time passed. The only thing that prevented me from pacing was my total dedication to saving my energy. I wasn't going to hold back; I was going to destroy the imposter totally and completely. I could feel Alyssa and Sean's eyes on me, even though the spell made them blend in with the sofa.

Terrible thoughts raced into my head. 'What if the imposter _did _know that I wasn't the strongest?' I thought. 'He could have seen it in Leo's thoughts.'

As the hands on the clock signaled that it was 11:30, I felt cold air whiz by me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett tense and I cast a quick, warning glance in his direction. I glanced at Alice, anticipating her reaction. I only looked at her for a second, but one second was all it took for me to see the determined blaze in her gaze. To be honest, I'd been aware that the Cullens would probably try and follow me, which is why I'd had my hands slightly raised in anticipation. A quick flick was all it took to freeze all of them.

I heard a crash in the other room. I walked rapidly to the kitchen, alert and ready. I quickly called for Sean and Alyssa to come into the kitchen. I barely saw the portal before I jumped into it.

I was spit out after a few seconds and landed on a hard, cold surface. I was clearly outside as I could see the stars shining. I could make out what seemed to be numerous trees and other forms of vegetation. A faint crashing sound that seemed to be the ocean resounded in my ears. This place seemed rather familiar.

My mouth dropped in shock as I realized where we were. We were in La Push, right near the cliffs. I remembered because Jacob had promised to take me cliff diving, but I'd been interrupted by the Cullen situation the day before our planned diving. This was unbelievable.

I glanced around to see if I could spot Sean and Alyssa, but tensed at the sound of soft footsteps behind me.

I quickly turned, coming face-to-face with the imposter. Leo had one arm around Piper's waist and another pressing an athame into her neck. Piper had a bright red gag stuffed into her mouth to prevent her from casting any spells.

I could see Piper's anxious gaze, pleading with me not to kill Leo. I would try my best, but I wouldn't let Edward die. I couldn't. Piper knew and understood that. If I killed Leo, I knew that she would still love me, but it would be tainted. I couldn't allow that to happen, but I couldn't allow Edward's destruction even more. I was completely torn, but I knew who I would choose.

'Piper,' I communicated. 'Everything's going to be fine, I promise.'

I allowed her into my head to reassure her. 'This will all work out,' I continued thinking to her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I sensed a movement that I took to be Sean and Alyssa. It was risky, as they were only difficult to spot when they were motionless. I could tell that it was time for me to start distracting so they could escape and find the body.

"It was real easy to take Piper, wasn't it?" I began. "I bet you wouldn't last more than 5 minutes taking me on."

"If you think I'm stupid enough to fight you, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were," the imposter laughed.

"You know I should have realized it was you when you 'saved' Alice because you couldn't possibly have saved her without first knowing she was in danger. You'd never even met her before," I stated, trying to boost his ego and make him falter.

"Yes, it was right in front of you, but none of you figured it out," Leo smirked. "You missed the most obvious one, though."

"No, I didn't," I countered. "I know now that you were the one behind the 'mysterious pipe burst' at my school. After all, who better than someone with plumbing skills? I'm guessing you took info from Leo's mind to stage that little stunt."

"Yes. I had to find a way to get you to the Cullens," Leo said.

"Why, though? Why not keep me away from the Cullens to delay the speed with which my powers grow?" I inquired.

"Because of Piper," he stated angrily. "She was sure that Edward loved you, even when he first left you. I had to perform some powerful black magic to prevent her from remembering that fact. Even still, each day it seemed to come back more and more. I couldn't risk her telling you and you rushing off to find Edward, where I couldn't be sure of the outcome."

Anger raged through me and I yearned to lunge towards him. The only things that prevented me from doing so were the athame pressed into Piper's neck and my common sense.

"I figured it out before anyone, you know," I stated.

"Oh, I know. You have been the most enormous thorn in my side throughout all this."

"A formidable opponent?"

"Not exactly. Only if you were made aware of certain things too soon."

"I am the most powerful Charmed One, though."

"So, what do you say? Don't you want a _chance _to defeat the most powerful Charmed One, once and for all?" I continued. I prayed he wouldn't be able to figure out that the three of us were equal. It was my only shot at saving Piper and Edward. I knew that by claiming that he **couldn't **kill me he'd be more inclined to trying.

His eyes flashed angrily and he seemed to be fighting internally with himself.

"Very well," he said, seemingly self-assured. I wondered how long his self-assurance would last after warring with me.

He threw Piper to the side and muttered a few words in Latin. Piper fell to the floor, thick vines sprouting from the ground and wrapping themselves around her arms and legs.

Leo charged at me, quicker than I anticipated. He knocked me to the ground and pinned me there, a triumphant grin on his face. I quickly helped displace that grin after kneeing him in the groin, drastically reducing his chances of procreation, and hoping Piper would forgive me later. I rolled over and stood up, automatically in fight mode. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I'd never once tripped while fighting demons. Normal everyday walking was hazardous to my health (and my knees), but kicking demonic butt only had me working up a sweat.

Leo rushed me again, but I was better prepared. I stepped to the side and he stumbled. He quickly righted himself and threw a fire ball at me. I barely had time to move as it flew towards me. Apparently, we were now fighting with magic.

I levitated towards him and kicked him in the forehead. He fell back only slightly and attempted to grab for my legs. I quickly flew back a bit and landed back on the ground. Leo hurled his athame towards me and I wasn't able to move fast enough. As it whizzed by, it sliced open my arm and burned painfully. I tried very hard to ignore the smell of the blood pulsing out of my wound. It was difficult to ignore, but I was relieved that it hadn't been my right arm.

I took mild comfort in the fact that what was probably Leo's only athame was stuck in a tree somewhere behind me.

I threw an energy ball straight at him, successfully hitting my target. Before he could recover, I lifted my hand and had him slammed into a tree. I'd tried freezing him before, but it hadn't worked. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:45. This was taking too long. Dammit, where the hell were Alyssa and Sean? They should have found the imposter's body by now. And we still had to de-possess Leo...

A sharp pain in my back as I was knocked to the ground quickly brought me out of my musings.

Leo's recovery time was quicker than I'd thought. I hurriedly hurled a fire ball at him and rolled over, my body protesting at the movement. Leo had been shaken, but not knocked down. I groaned in frustration and tried to stand up, failing miserably. I remembered the pouch around my wrist and quickly retrieved a potion from it. I wasn't sure which one it was, but I hoped that it would distract him long enough for me to at least be able to stand. Luckily, it worked. Leo was finally knocked to the ground and I could see cuts and bruises beginning to form on his face, as his skin was sliced open by an invisible knife.

I finally stood and glanced at my watch again. This time it read 11:50. I was slowly losing my mind as time continued to pass.

As I blew up Leo, fully aware that it would only stun him momentarily, I heard Piper's sigh of relief in my mind. Alyssa had finally arrived and was grimly trying to untie Piper, but was unable to. I could see her moving her mouth, muttering spells I assumed, but none worked.

'Of course they wouldn't,' I thought bitterly.

Leo was still distracted as he was trying to put himself together and I quickly threw my athame at Piper's feet, praying Leo wouldn't notice.

He didn't.

Alyssa was able to successfully cut Piper's bonds and remove her gag. Leo didn't even glance at Piper and I quickly slammed him into a tree again. I got a potion from my pouch and threw it at him. It wouldn't kill him, but would temporarily freeze him.

I rushed towards Alyssa and Piper as Alyssa removed the spell from her pocket. The three of us began to chant:

_Invader of souls, bodies, and minds_

_Return to your own body and time_

_Host soul reject the poison essence_

_Let love's light end this cruel possession_

Leo began to convulse and shudder uncontrollably. Alyssa and I held onto Piper. We didn't trust her not to rush towards him to see if he was okay. Finally, Leo let out a loud scream and fell onto his hands and knees. He turned his face upward to look at us and I stared at him anxiously, wondering if the spell had worked. Then I noticed that his eyes were a clearer blue than I'd seen in months.

He stood up cautiously, never taking his eyes off Piper. Piper ran to him, crying and peppering kisses all over him. Alyssa rolled her eyes at the slightly clichéd embrace, but I knew that she was as pleased as I was that Piper was back with the real Leo.

I couldn't fully allow myself to be happy, though. It was now 11:56 and I only had four minutes to kill the imposter's body or... I swallowed hard at the possible outcome if I failed.

Out of nowhere, Sean flew through the air, landing hard on his back with a groan. I rapidly turned and finally saw the imposter. He had malicious blue eyes and blond hair. He was of a slight build, lanky. Yet he exuded enormous quantities of raw power. He looked at me, with a stare of intense hatred.

I ran towards him and stopped a few feet from him. We were near the edge of the cliffs and I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks, their strength a result of the hurricane that was forming. The angry clouds above us, crashing and churning, confirmed the hurricane's presence

"Piper may have gotten her whitelighter back, but in case you haven't noticed it's too late for you to save Edward," he sneered.

"I have plenty of time," I bluffed.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Look at your watch."

Even though I knew that his goal was to distract me, I still glanced at the watch. 11:58 blinked back at me.

And in that moment I processed several things.

I wasn't going to live without Edward, a fact I had been already previously aware of. However, it seemed I wasn't going to be able to live **with** Edward either. My choice was made and it would decide Edward's fate. I would die to save him and it seemed in this instance that I would actually have to do so. That wasn't a problem. In the off chance I actually survived this, though, my other decision was made and I would not renounce it. Whether Edward liked it or not.

I could not let this Evil escape. The pouch with my potions had fallen while we were chanting the spell and it was next to Piper, too far for me to risk retrieving. He could be gone by then, so I'd have to act quickly. I would have to shock him somehow. Only then could I get to him. He wouldn't be able to disappear anywhere once I latched onto him. Only seasoned demons with hundreds of years of experience could and I knew that he did not seem old enough to have that particular ability.

With these thoughts swirling in my head and the knowledge of midnight drawing ever closer, I resumed walking forward. 11:59 blinked at me from my watch. I could hear Piper and Alyssa's screams of warning, but they had not realized that I was not being taken unawares. I was completely conscious of my next actions and I wouldn't take them back. Not if they saved Edward. I kept cornering the imposter further and further back into the edge of the cliff.

Letting go of all thoughts of pain and death, I let Edward's face enter my thoughts, giving me the resolve I needed. I ran straight into the imposter, grabbed his arm, and flung us both off the cliff. A scream escaped my lips, unexpected and unwarranted. The rush on the way down made my stomach churn, but also gave me an exhilarating feeling. That all changed once I hit the water.

The fall itself had given me a sense of adrenaline, but the plunge into the icy cold water revived my common sense... and my fear. I tried unsuccessfully to stifle my terror and remain calm. If I started panicking, I'd go under for good. I was being tossed around carelessly by the water, hard and unforgiving. I had let go of the imposter long ago. Hopefully, he was already dead.

I saw a flash of red not too far from me as I felt the current pull me under. Water entered my mouth and nose, the salt making me gag, and in turn swallow more water.

As I glanced at my watch one last time, I stopped resisting the current and let the water overtake me. It wasn't the cold or my exhausted, cramped muscles that made me give up. It wasn't even the utter certainty that I would die, no matter how hard I tried. No, none of that had the least influence on my lack of resistance. Instead, it was the numbers I'd seen on my watch as the ocean swallowed me under and the life drained quickly from my battered body,

12:01.

AN: Yes, I did it!!! I finally got this chapter out. Thank Goddess!!! I did it, I did it!!! (singing 'I did it' to the theme of Rocky, lol) After months of waiting, I finally produced this chapter. (runs away from angry mob) If it makes you feel better, my next trip isn't until the summer, I swear. (I was in Italy for a little over a week in February) Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. They really did help me with this chapter. I was stuck wondering how on earth I was going to end this (only about a handful of chapters to go!) and the reviews really helped.

To alexzrules, Bella-wonderwall, and anyone else who has the same questions:

First of all, thanks for reviewing!!! Second, now let me answer your questions. I have absolutely nothing against Phoebe, guys, absolutely nothing. There is a picture of her next to a 5-dollar bill and a slice of cheesecake on my mantle (just kidding). I just wanted to change the name, nothing personal. Alyssa still has Phoebe's personality, except that her views of love are more intense and powerful. She's not exactly vain or narcissistic, but she believes that none of the love stories could possibly live up to her and Sean's love. Not necessarily that she dislikes them, just that being in love has led her to view love itself differently. And she believes that a lot of love stories are too vain.

Second response: I hope the whole Bella being the most powerful thing was cleared up. It's just so natural for her to say that she's the most powerful, that it slipped when she was talking to Edward. Hope that's clarified now.

Third response: When I wrote 'Charmed xover' in the story's summary, I only meant that I would borrow elements from the Charmed universe and twist them into my own. Let me clear this up, guys.

Piper and Bella= to the Charmed equivalent of Piper and Prue.

Alyssa= to the Charmed equivalent of Phoebe.

Leo= Charmed Leo.

Sean= to the Charmed equivalent of Cole.

I am not following any plot, however, from the Charmed universe. Example= I've always loved Cole and I wouldn't kill him off for the world. Also, the characters have been changed and molded somewhat. Phoebe, Piper, and Prue _are_ Alyssa, Bella, and Piper. I hope that makes some sense and clears things up.

Phew! I think that's it. If you guys have any more questions, feel free to review or p.m. me anytime. I really don't mind. There's a lot of other questions that will be answered in the upcoming chapters (Why does Alyssa live with Piper and not Renee or Charlie, Where are Tanya and Jacob, etc.) I know that this is a terrible cliffhanger, but bear with me.

BTW: This is the longest chapter yet (even without the long author's note)! Oh and can anyone guess what OMP stands for? And it has nothing to do with Oh my P....!

Love as always,

-Lola422


	23. Unsuspecting Humans

**RE-EDITED FROM BELLA'S 2****ND**** P.O.V.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Charmed, or Romeo & Juliet. Nor would I ever wish to. I'd much rather be _in _them. There may be a few quotes here that are Stephenie Meyer's.

_As I glanced at my watch one last time, I stopped resisting the current and let the water overtake me. It wasn't the cold or my exhausted, cramped muscles that made me give up. It wasn't even the utter certainty that I would die, no matter how hard I tried. No, none of that had the least influence on my lack of resistance. Instead, it was the numbers I'd seen on my watch as the ocean swallowed me under and the life drained quickly from my battered body,_

_12:01._

Chp. 20

I felt something pull me out of the water and I struggled with the feeble strength that still resided in my body. I didn't want to live anymore. I'd failed at saving Edward. Nothing else mattered to me. I was furious at my kidnapper, taking me away from sweet oblivion, whose iron grip would not release me.

This was an easy way out. My death would be ruled an accident, instead of a suicide, which would hopefully spare Charlie any guilt over not institutionalizing me or something. But if my rescuer succeeded, I would _not _live. I would put myself time and time again into precarious situations designed to end in death. I did not only fight my unwanted savior for me; I also fought him for Charlie and Renee. If they thought that their daughter had been a zombie before, they had no idea what I would turn into if I survived this drowning.

Most of all, though, I fought for my sisters, especially Piper. It would hurt her far less if I were to die now than if I were to die later. She would worry constantly over when I'd make the move to end my life. As the days passed, she would die inside along with me and I could not let that happen.

I would only regret not telling Jacob that I was sorry for how I'd treated him lately. He'd been an immense jerk but that didn't justify my lying to him. I could only hope he'd know that I was sorry and grateful for everything he'd done for me.

The cold water became even colder to my already numb skin as I registered the ice-cold hands that gripped me tightly. For one wild second, I thought it was Edward. Before I could dabble in that hope too much, I remembered the flash of fire I'd seen in the water. The sheer coldness of the water and my cramped muscles combined with my terror froze me completely.

I was insane if I'd thought before that my powers were enough to combat a vampire. Sure I'd defeated Tanya, but I'd had ample opportunity to account for her speed (and strength), which I had, by casting a spell.

But now, I knew _she_ would not give me an opportunity and as she bit down on the side of my nape, any hopes that I'd had that this was Edward were completely shattered. I felt my blood leaving my body rapidly, draining it of its life source. As the fire entered what was left of my bloodstream, I could feel my mind protecting itself and the world was quickly darkening. I closed my eyes in surrender with only one thought resonating in my head. 'I'm sorry, Edward'.

* * *

Edward P.O.V.

The pain that coursed through me left me gasping for unnecessary breaths, a decidedly human action. I resolved to remain quiet as to not draw attention to myself. Though the pain pulled me under and tore me apart, I did not attempt to avoid it in any way. It was my penance, my punishment, though it did not even come close to atoning for my sins. I did not fight for consciousness; it was futile to do so.

"_I love you," a memory resurfaced. I froze and for a moment I was speechless. She'd said my name all night and I wanted to hear it attached to this "I love you". I wanted to desperately hear that she loved me. It was ridiculous to think otherwise, especially after she'd asked me to stay with her tonight. The words were almost rendered superfluous by her actions. Even after witnessing the fluorescent horror that I was in the meadow, she'd still asked me to remain by her side. _

_And yet, weakness and doubt arose within me, rendering the words necessary. I remembered her earlier questions pertaining to possible relations with her in the future and my eyes wandered briefly to her lips. They were delightfully pink and I could vividly remember the scalding heat and yielding softness that I had experienced from them._

'_O trespass sweetly urged!' I shuddered. _

_I couldn't deny that I wanted to, decades of denial sharpening and intensifying the yearning. Perhaps someday in the distant future. After all I had been able to control myself today… _

'_But just barely,' I reminded myself. And would I really take a chance that mind over matter would be enough one day? No. I could not possibly see a future where we partook in such activities. I would never be so careless as to risk her life because of my selfish desires._

_Besides, I would not let myself hurt her after all of the control I'd managed to gain, even over something that would undoubtedly be the most incredible experience of my existence. The control I'd gained today had solidified the possibility of living out my life, or rather her life, with her. That was much too important for me to risk. Maybe there was hope for us yet. It was strange to think that there was an 'us'; a vampire and a human._

_Hm. Technically, there wasn't an 'us'. I frowned, searching through my memories, but the mention of an exclusive relationship (or any relationship) seemed to be as elusive as the words 'I love you, Edward'. That situation would have to be rectified immediately after she awoke. I remembered Tyler's delusional idea that he would be taking her to prom. I wanted no such misunderstandings between Bella and myself, so the best approach would be the direct one._

_There were, of course, more selfish reasons behind my desire to ascertain we were an item. I wanted to make sure that others knew that Bella was off-limits, particularly Mike Newton. That way he couldn't claim to have been ignorant when I cracked his skull after another ridiculous, odious fantasy pertaining to Bella. _

'_The dead can't tell tales,' I snickered. _

_I could already imagine Bella's reaction to telling her father about us. Her face would flush and she would fidget, looking around nervously. The crease between her eyebrows would appear as they furrowed, anxiety rattling her. She had told me that she'd never truly dated anyone in Phoenix; therefore she'd probably be worried at Charlie's reaction to the word boyfriend._

_It wasn't a word that I was particularly fond of myself. Though it marked Bella as exclusively mine, it almost seemed too trivial to use this word to describe our connection in a society where the words boyfriend, girlfriend, and love are tossed around without a thought or regard to their meaning._

_No, I wanted to describe my role in her life as something more. I wanted a title more appropriate and deserving of my feelings for her. Lover, soul mate, friend. These all seemed lacking in some way. I frowned, contemplating what I wanted to be in Bella's life, when the answer dawned almost immediately._

_Husband._

_The thought of marriage had never stirred me in any way other than wishing I had someone to participate in it with. And yet now, I saw it as a goal. An ultimate goal in regards to Bella. It seemed something unattainable and unachievable. A decidedly human action, one that I now wished for with more fervor than I thought I ever could. It seemed to me to be a logical step and I was ready to propose at any time. Though I highly doubted Bella would appreciate me proposing to her tomorrow. I wouldn't want to scare her away, though the temptation of doing it anyway just to witness the look on her face was strong. _

_As selfish as it was, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of this fascinating, amazing creature beside me, joined to me in matrimony. I thought briefly of my mother's ring as Bella shifted and sighed in my arms and I dropped a kiss onto her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberry, along with her personal intoxicating aroma. _

_Retrieving the ring would certainly require Carlisle's assistance. It'd be hard for him to keep it from Esme, knowing the news would cause her much joy. Not one of my family members could lie to their respective spouses if asked a direct question. They could only avoid telling them certain details. _

_There was only one person that I couldn't lie to and I sighed at the impending conversation. She'd certainly seen this now and she would surely attempt to use this as a reason to be friends with Bella. _

"_You're not planning to kill her if you want to marry her," she would argue. "That was the only thing stopping us from being friends: your indecision."_

_Alice was already exceedingly anxious to begin their predicted friendship and would certainly come over in the morning. I knew her too well to think even for a second that she'd wait until Monday to meet Bella. It seemed our activity for tomorrow was decided then. Bella would meet my parents and siblings tomorrow. I hoped my decision would prevent Alice from running here in the early morning._

_As to Bella, I didn't know how she would react, but I could only hope. I would not force her to go to my house, not if it was something she was truly averse to. I could now see how to introduce the topic. A mutual exchange of visits would occur tomorrow. I would officially meet her father and she would meet my family. _

_I could only hope that they wouldn't be the catalyst that would drive her running as far as she could away from me._

_As if she understood my torment she pushed herself impossibly closer to me and laid her head back on my shoulder, drawing my attention to her exquisitely graceful neck and more alarmingly to the pulsing beat beneath it. I froze reflexively as venom poured swiftly into my mouth. I tried to swallow it back quickly, the urge to sink my teeth roughly into her neck overwhelming in its intensity. The arms that had previously wrapped around her in an embrace now formed a prison, unwilling to release its prey. I leaned forward a bit, the monster rejoicing in the action. I desperately wanted to taste her and witness firsthand if her blood was as sweet as it smelled. Only my stiffness and utter aversion to causing her any harm or pain gave me slight control._

"_I love you, Edward," she suddenly said, a hint of a smile in her voice._

_The emotion that crashed into my system left me surprised and gasping. It gave me enough strength to beat down the monster and regain more control of myself. I unlocked my arms and carefully extricated myself from her, rising from the bed as quietly as I could so as not to wake her. I sat down carefully in the rocking chair and turned it so that I could get a better view of her. I could not believe the reaction that four little words could inspire within me. I felt like I was running and I physically looked down to make sure that my feet weren't moving. I could almost empathize with drug addicts now. Except that my substance was the essence of purity and goodness and had possibly changed me for the better._

_This feeling, this rush that I felt, kept me bound and attached to this girl. I'd already known that I was hers, but now I could feel it more acutely than I'd ever felt anything before. It only reinforced what I'd already known; that killing this girl was unacceptable. I could not and I would not. Even before, my leaning forward had been in an attempt to get closer to the source. It made me ache and scratched at my insides but I now appreciated and adored this pain. It was her._

_I tried to dredge up any source of remorse but found that I couldn't. For the first time since we'd met, misery was absent from my body and only pure uncontrollable joy resided._

My body shuddered uncontrollably and I instinctively bared my teeth at the woman put her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes widened in fear and she quickly retrieved her hand, stumbling as she stepped back. I knew my rudeness was reaching extraordinary heights, but my pain did not even allow me to formulate words. It was quiet and dark, allowing me the opportunity to wallow in my guilt. Since the day I'd met Isabella Swan, I'd hurt her, while she had done nothing but save me. I would not let her death go unavenged, however. That was an issue that would be rectified as soon as I could convince them.

I opened my eyes for the first time in 13 hours and looked out of the window beside me. The sun was setting, depriving the world of its warmth and beauty, casting the land into darkness.

'My midnight sun,' I mourned.

I steeled myself as the carrier made a rough impact with the ground, against the memories flooding my mind. I closed my eyes again as the man over the loudspeaker announced, "Benvenuti in Firenze".

Bella P.O.V.

"What?" I yelled, standing up more rapidly. Any blood that I had left in my system quickly drained from my face, making my already unusual pallor even paler. "You knew and you remained here? How could you hide something like this from me?"

"We're sorry, Bella, but you were under an intense amount of pain and we didn't think telling you was an option at the moment," Sean replied. His calm demeanor was upsetting me, more so than it would normally.

"We have to save him; nothing else matters," I whispered. "Please."

"We will, Bella, have some faith. The Cullens will be here soon to discuss strategy; there's still time," he tried to soothe me.

I laid my head back against Billy's sofa and closed my eyes, yearning for sleep. Or better still, a course of action. I hated just staying here; it felt like an intense betrayal. Edward's life was in the Volturi's hands and I was just sitting here doing nothing. But what else could I do? Our magic was faulty as a result of the turmoil we'd undergone over the last few days. I couldn't even get my powers to work anymore.

"Why wait for the Cullens?" I demanded. "I want to go now."

"Are you so impatient that you would risk Edward's life and yours?" Sean asked.

"No," I replied. "Not his."

He wisely held his tongue and we waited in silence until it was a half-hour until our meeting time. We headed out of the house, Billy throwing me a dirty look as we passed. He was dressed in a black tux and had a bottle of whiskey next to his wheelchair. I knew the bottle was not for him and my heart broke. Sean wrapped his arm around me in a silent communication of support and we walked to the boundary.

The stupid, ridiculous line that once I crossed I would not be able to cross back again. Ever.

Sean and I quickly traversed it and ran to the approaching black Mercedes. I could remember the last time that I'd been back here, except that then I was the one in need of rescuing. Today, I would be the rescuer.

Alice turned to me as I sat beside her, her normally excited features solemn. She was speaking on her cell. "He'll be under the clock tower in the square."

I knew exactly who she was talking about and my heart constricted in pain. I let out a sob and she began rubbing my back softly in an attempt to soothe me. She murmured a few more words into the phone, but I was barely paying attention, too lost in my fear.

Alice closed the phone quickly and finally looked at me. _Really _looked at me. She grabbed my hand and my skin shimmered faintly in the dull lighting. Yet another sign of what I'd become. Her tone was grave, "This will devastate him, you know."

"Tough," I replied with a confidence that I certainly did not feel. "He'll learn to live with it. What did you see?"

I desperately hoped that he'd be able to live with it because otherwise I did not know what I'd do. Edward hadn't wanted me to become a vampire, had been so adamant that he'd left me to prevent its occurrence. I only knew that his reaction would not be pretty.

"He's waiting until noon. Then he'll step out into the sun in the view of hundreds of people that will see his fluorescent skin, exposing our kind. The Volturi won't let him live after that."

"Edward's been in Italy for hours; why didn't any of you go while I was still under?" I snapped in frustration. I instantly felt guilty but pushed it down quickly. There was no time to feel anything. If I stopped to let my emotions take a hold of me then I'd quickly fall apart and be completely useless.

"Because we'd lie and he knows it. Even if you had been only clinically dead, we'd still have tried to stop him. I would have lied through my thoughts screaming "She's alive" the entire time. If he hears us coming, then he'll just do something quick, like rip a building from the ground or something, instead of giving in to his theatrics. You're the only one he won't see coming."

"When does our flight leave?" My agitation crept into my voice.

"It doesn't. You can't possibly get on a plane with humans. You'd massacre them all." She looked at me incredulously but I doubted if she understood that there was no price too costly for me to pay for Edward's continued existence. "And there's no time to rent a plane."

"Then how-" I was beyond frustrated at this point. It'd been 3.84 seconds since I'd gotten into the car and we were immobile. I was anxious to get moving. Every millisecond that I was here was a thousandth of a second wasted.

"Leo will take you and quickly leave. If he were to stay and the Volturi saw him, you would not leave alive. Their greed for his abilities would kill you."

"How much time do we have?"

"Two minutes. Put this on."

She handed me a long grey wool cloak and I quickly pulled it on. I was much too preoccupied to even ask about the conspicuousness of the cloak. I could clearly see the interwoven fibers in the material and wondered if there was any way to turn off this heightened vision. It was starting to give me a migraine. One benefit was that the material covered me from head-to-toe and had a hood that sheltered my head. Not an inch of my skin was visible and it eliminated the problem of others seeing my sparkling features.

"Two minutes?" I shrieked. "Where the hell is Leo?"

"He's on his way; he had to go to scout out the area. He wanted to see where he could drop you off safely. It would be disastrous if he just dumped you in a random alley. You'd have to get through throngs of people and you'd end up exposing us. Now when you run toward Edward there are a few things that you need to remember?"

I remained immobile, paying close attention to her instructions as my breathing became shallower.

"First thing is to hold your breath. The sight of humans will be appetizing enough but if you smell their blood, you won't be able to resist. It'd be pointless for you to save Edward only to slaughter the masses inside the city walls and get yourselves killed. If you absolutely need to speak, breathe through your mouth, but try to avoid it unless it's completely necessary because we can literally taste scents on our tongues if you hadn't already noticed. Second thing, try to make as little noise as possible. I don't mean your voice; if you're able to call out to him to get his attention while still holding your breath, even better. Make sure, however, that he can't hear your footsteps or sense you. The last thing you need to do is pull him away from the opening of the alley so that the humans won't see him."

I nodded my head, committing everything to memory effortlessly. I kept repeating her words regardless, mouthing them as if they were part of a prayer.

There was barely a minute left and I was getting beyond antsy. My breathing had lessened and decreased until my pants turned into shallow gasps. I sounded like a member of the pack after a chase to Canada. I felt as if I had tunnel vision, as if I was in some sort of dimension where no one else existed and I was all alone. Leo finally orbed in and I threw myself into his arms.

"Let's go," I gasped, my breath slightly increasing.

"Take care of my sisters, Alice," I screamed.

We were gone moments later in a flash of bright light. We arrived in Volterra as the clock was chiming twelve. I put up the hood of my cloak quickly, looking around to ensure that no one was looking at me. Luckily, there was no one here. I inhaled through my mouth and held my breath, trying desperately to ignore the sounds of pounding hearts and blood rushing through veins. Instead I tried to focus my attention on my surroundings. I could hear the melodic language spoken from a distance as clearly as if I was standing in the crowd. I didn't understand a word, of course, but I found myself paying attention to minute details like the tone and volume in which the words were spoken. The streets were made of cobblestones and the rustic walls had cracks in them, signs of the antiquity of the city. Leo turned us around and pointed me towards the opening of the alley and orbed out with a murmured, "Good luck".

No words could possibly do justice to the exquisite creature only 4 yards away from me. His pale bare back was to me and the dim light reflecting off of his skin made it sparkle, dazzling even my eyes. The clock had chimed 11 times by this point and I was anxious to reach him quickly. Conscientious of Alice's words, I tried to make as little noise as possible as I closed the distance between us. I'd never been good at being stealthy but my motivation (his life) made me careful. He was taking a step forward to walk into the light when I wrapped one arm around his bare torso and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back desperately. I'd never been more grateful for my superior newborn strength.

I pulled him back from the mouth of the alley and pushed him against the wall. His eyes were closed and I could clearly see the dark purple shadows underneath them. If I didn't know better I'd think he'd gotten himself punched in both eyes. I shook him, trying to get him to open his eyes. We had to get out of here before the Volturi found us. He refused to open his lids and I finally used some of the breath I was holding to speak.

"Edward, please."

He responded my words but still didn't open his eyes. Instead his hands roamed over my body and he buried his face into my neck.

"Bella," he sighed, my body tightening in response.

The feel of his lips distracted me and I desperately tried to stop him; we needed to escape now. The tension that was always between us reared its stifling head and was much more intense now that I was unbreakable. I longed to kiss him and weld my body to his irreversibly.

"**Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," **he spoke into my neck. My vestigial heart melted and I whimpered in response but I pushed him away. It seemed that he believed that I was dead. Well, I _was_ but he was taking it way too well to know my true condition, which meant he didn't know yet.

He moved back and finally opened his eyes. He stiffened instantly and stared at me, his gaze darkening in anger and I steeled myself for his response. I knew that this would not be pretty.

"What-" he began, his tone harsh. He was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing to our left, from deep in the alley. We froze and I gripped his arm tightly. There were two men in grey cloaks similar to mine, their stances offensive. They both had black hair, though one's was shoulder-length and wavy hair while the other's was cropped short. They both must have had olive complexions as humans because their pallor was unusual when compared to the chalky skin of other vampires. The one with the cropped hair was absolutely massive in size; his tall and thick stature could only be dwarfed by Emmett's gargantuan body.

"The Volturi," I whispered as the two pale murderers with burgundy eyes advanced on us, forcing us closer to the mouth of the alley and the sight of hundreds of unsuspecting humans.

AN: And I'm here!!! I can't ever fully explain to you how sorry I am for being AWOL. My only excuse is that my computer crashed and it literally took months to get it fixed. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I'm sorry for the long delay.

This chapter is dedicated to my cat, Baby, who passed away almost two weeks ago. She's one of the reasons I worked my butt to get this chapter out to you. I hope you enjoy it. Got to go get ready for the midnight showing. Only one or two more chapters left. Patience – everything will get explained by the end. OMP=ONE MINUTE PAST.

-Lola422


End file.
